Love Rules
by True Love Swallows
Summary: Two years ago, Bella Swan had her heart broken. And now, Bella is back in California with mixed feelings for Edward Cullen, her born rival, and ex boyfriend. So what happens when paths cross again - will it be make or break? Rated T All Human OOC COMPLETE
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Love Rules**

Two years ago, Bella Swan had her heart broken. And now, Bella is back in California with mixed feelings for Edward Cullen, her born rival, and ex boyfriend. Could it all just be deja vu, or will history find a new way to entertain these lost souls?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Stephenie Meyer's. **

* * *

**Chapter One – Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Moving schools was going to be hard. I already knew that – any respectable kid or teenager knew that. It was common sense. But just this one time, I wanted to not believe it. This wasn't my first time moving to a new school either. And I wasn't one of those people who knew how to make this scenario work in their favour, because every time I moved, it was different.

I had moved to seven different schools since I was six, moving between my mother and my dad. See, my mother, Renee, lives in Forks, Washington State, only the most miserable place on Earth. The population was about two thousand, it always rained, and the kids there were unbelievably…plain. After reaching the age of eight, I moved to live with my father Charlie in sunny California, the exact opposite as to where I had been, along with my older brother Emmett.

The population was truly five times the amount of Forks, there was extremely little rainfall, and the kids there were plainly unbelievable. So after that I moved once back to Forks, much to my dismay finding nothing had changed. My mother and father eventually talked to each other about my migrating obsession, and agreed that I was able to stay in Forks until I was seventeen, where I then had the choice to move to California for junior year and complete my education, or stay in miserable little Forks. It was obvious what my choice was.

I had a good circle of friends from California who I stayed in contact with via the ever popular myspace and facebook (although it's completely safe to say that I stopped using myspace when its popularity decreased immensely, hence creating a facebook page). God knows what I would do without the social network. It made going back a little less daunting, and a little less hard.

* * *

I waited nervously for my father Charlie to come and collect me from outside the airport, where diversities of people hurried in and out of taxis. Suited balding men, fat women struggling to lift their legs, and of course, the tourist family with the matching outfits. I sighed and took my jumper off, realizing I was melting in the sweltering heat. I called Charlie, no answer. I guess that meant he was on his way, or left his phone somewhere. But alas, I saw a familiar black car enter the arrivals car park, and waited anxiously but nonetheless excitedly.

Charlie Swan was Lieutenant of the Los Angeles Unified District and prior to that, worked in the Navy, the airforce unit and the marines. He stood tall and proud, but wasn't at all smug about his position. He's had the same moustache since high school and is quiet but caring. Unfortunately, with him being "Mister Save The Day" and all, he always had me in bed on time, set my curfew a little too early, and gave me lectures about drinking underage, when to have sex, not to take drugs or get a ride home from strangers. I strongly remember when I was about seven or eight; he taught me how to break somebody's nose and how to make a person black out. I also remember trying it out on a couple of kids at school.

My father was also very emotional and often manipulative (unless he used his booming voice at me) but was somehow unable to show this. It was hard to know what his emotions were, seeing that his face gave nothing away. Ever since I can remember, Charlie has never moved the picture of him and my mother on their wedding day from its spot on the corner shelf. There had been numerous times when I was little that I'd be awoken by his crying, or seen him walk by it and stop and stare, only for a little while. I wondered absentmindedly if things were going to be different this time.

"Bella!" Charlie called over, smiling, making his face go crinkly. My face grew hot – I hadn't seen my dad in such a long time.

"Hi dad," I smiled, as we embraced.

"How are things? I can't believe your actually here." Charlie jeered, taking my suitcases for me. I had packed fairly light, seeing that I didn't exactly own warm clothes – Forks had about three or four days of hot weather per year. The rest was rainy and miserable.

"Things are good." I replied. We got talking about how we've been without each other these past couple of years with a silence here and there, and Charlie telling me about the success that Emmett, my older brother, has bought to him. As we cruised along the roads of Los Angeles, I realised how much I missed the feeling of the warm sun on my skin, and the feeling of being with my dad. He was actually there, reachable. He wasn't having a webcam conversation with me on Skype or asking me how my day was via email.

As we passed along the beachfront, I noticed a group of teenagers my age sun tanning, all stereotypically diagnosed with that Californian look that made me throw up in my mouth a little. I did happen to notice one boy in particular, who I knew from high schoo, two years ago. And once Charlie had stopped at the traffic lights, he just happened to turn his head and look my way.

His name was Edward Cullen, and he was the hottest thing on the west coast. The bad part was that he knew it too. We had been frenemies since I could remember, to me making his nose bleed (yes, he happened to be one of the kids that I tried my self defence moves on), as well as him being an ex boyfriend – more of a flame, really – and then, him totally and completely embarrassing me in front of the whole school a couple of years ago. His reddish brownish hair was incontrollable; his glistering green eyes could be spotted from a mile away. He had lighter skin than the others, and he stood tall, lean, and muscular.

Quickly, I wound my window upwards and looked down at the floor, my face growing hot from embarrassment. His head pricked up a little more, and I knew I had been caught. Fuck. Charlie made a noise with his throat. "You never liked that Cullen kid did you Bells? Didn't you break his nose once?" Charlie remarked.

"No and no – unfortunately I only made it bleed." I said honestly, and Charlie chuckled.

"Yes, I remember now. I always secretly knew you were going to adapt to Emmett's trouble making. You've got that sense of rebellion in you – like all good Swan's." Charlie admired. I smiled as the light thankfully turned green. I didn't dare look in the review mirror.

It was true though. I was always eager to start trouble; it was just too much fun to break the habit. But of course when I lived with Charlie, I made sure to not be too foolish and get myself in too deep. I smiled at Charlie and we once again entered a silent spell. Stupid Edward Cullen – he was always making an idiot of himself. He caused controversy and mess wherever he bloody went.

Soon enough we arrived home. Charlie owned a medium sized home that expanded indoors and out the back, which opened up to a patio and a pool area. The exterior was a mediocre sandy colour, and the window frames and garage were a dark chocolate brown. It had separate bedrooms for all three of us, plus a spare room that Emmett used as a semi gym and semi den.

Charlie pulled up in the driveway, and I immediately noticed the same red Chevrolet – still half put together while half was just scraps of metal strewn around it. I also noticed the black Vespa parked under the tree, next to what I suspected was Emmett's fire engine red Jeep. I hopped out and grabbed my suitcases and carryon bag, while I noticed Emmett's huge muscular frame barging through the front door and across the lawn, a huge smile etched on his eighteen year old face. Honestly, he hadn't changed a bit.

If he wasn't wearing a smile, Emmett could look like he was ready to kill someone – he had a very threatening persona that he gave off, and he used it to his advantage. "BELLA!" Emmett boomed loudly, laughing his crazy ass off while swooping me up into a bone breaking hug. My eyes widened at the spectacle of his biceps. Holy Shit were the best two words to describe them.

"Emmett!" I replied happily. We had been close for the first six or so years of my life, before we were split up. While I made trips to California, Emmett made trips to Forks to see Renee, making it difficult to have an average sister and brother relationship. Emmett had brown hair with the same curliness as mine, and he had Renee's blue eyes, along with bronzed skin to match.

"It's been way too long Bells! Look at you!" He said, still in amazement. He took one of my suitcases and lifted it over his shoulders. "This is light – you obviously aren't like any other girl." He said.

"Isn't that a little feminine for you to say that Em?" I asked, teasing. How would he know? Hmm…He punched me very, very lightly on my arm. I ran at him, but before I could shove him, he pushed my head back with one hand and laughed it off.

"Ow." I said quietly, while we walked inside, Charlie lagging behind with my other suitcase. Emmett chuckled.

"I'm just saying, isn't it like, completely stereotypical for girls to have a crap load of suitcases and stuff?" He said. Ah yes, another Emmett characteristic – he could be very presumptuous at times, as well as a little narrow-minded. "Oh yes, I almost forgot; you're not like any other girl." He smiled with realisation. I rolled my eyes as we entered the house, and the feeling of happiness washed over me. I truly loved this place. The walls were an off white in almost every room in the house. As Emmett led me upstairs, I saw a glimpse of the den – it still had the old sofa with the matching armchair that I used to curl up in and read books in, along with Emmett's weights and a treadmill in the corner, complete with a huge television. It was basically a man cave.

Emmett bought me back into my senses. "Come on slowpoke." He taunted, opening the door to my bedroom. The walls were still white, with the one feature wall, a deep ocean blue. The same wooden desk and chair, the same queen sized bed, the same wardrobe. I honestly didn't mind. Emmett dumped the suitcase on my bed. "We got new bed sheets for you. I picked them out. I hope your favourite colour has stayed the same since the last time you were here." He bragged.

Surely enough, the new bed spread was lavender purple with a dark blue floral design on it, a contrast to my feature wall. I smiled. "Thanks Emmett." I said, right as Charlie walked in, and put my other suitcase on my empty desk space.

"We'll give you a moment to settle in. Got some new coat hangers for you too." Charlie said, slowly opening the wardrobe door, which creaked rather loudly.

"Thanks dad." Both men smiled at me once more before exiting my room. I opened the blinds to the one window in my room, and I was immediately comfortable at the familiar view of the rooftops of houses and palm trees surrounding them. If you squinted enough or put your face right onto the glass, you could see the beach that led out to the Pacific Ocean.

I vacuumed the room and cleaned the desk, the walls, and wiped the mirrors down in my ensuite. After going Martha Stewart in my room, I lay on my bed and sighed heavily – I could barely remember this room being empty, now that all of my stuff had filled the spaces in between. I desperately wanted to sleep, but I instead decided to go get ready for a shower. Just as I was getting my things ready, Emmett walked in and plonked himself on my bed. "So, how was Forks?" Emmett asked, yawning.

I shrugged. "Boring as hell. Nothing new. What's the latest gossip? I need to catch up." I said.

Emmett went into thinking state. "Not much, really. I mean, when you left, there was heaps of talk. People thought you had been taken to rehab or a crazy institution or something. It lasted for a while." He said. "I never actually got the truth from you, you know. I saw it happen, and when I got home from school, everything out of your room was gone. It was like you had never been there."

"I'm sorry Emmett. But when something like that happens, and someone like that means the world to you does that..." I trailed off in search for words. "I was a coward. I ran, when I should've told the truth. By running away, it just made everything worse. And I really am sorry."

"Charlie was pissed off. He cried when you called him. He had no idea what happened, and I couldn't tell him because I didn't know the truth." Emmett said.

"I hate how I left. I felt like such a bitch. I really was an asshole, wasn't I?"

"Not more of an asshole than Edward." Emmett sighed. "Actually, he looked terrible for a while, now that you mention the word asshole. He never really got any punishment for it either."

"I saw him at the beach when we were driving here; from a distance of course." I assured him.

Emmett ignored me. "Bells, promise me you're not going to leave again. I mean, Forks would've been good and all because it's not California, but you know this is where your heart, and your home is. Just talk to me before you do anything stupid, ok? And as for Edward, stay away from him. Spend time with the people who matter." He said.

They were possibly the most caring words Emmett had said to me.

* * *

**That's right, I'm back :) And I promise I'm not going to bail on you guys again. Please review your thoughts!**


	2. Charlie's Secret

**Chapter Two – Charlie's Secret **

**Bella's Point Of View**

The morning I woke up, I instantaneously forgot where I was, just for a second. I was awoken to the smell of the sun, and smiled to myself. I had today to organise everything for school and get myself up to date with the latest what nots. I climbed out of bed and dragged my half awake body across to the bathroom and cleansed my face. When I came downstairs and into the kitchen, I discovered Emmett and a mysterious dark red headed woman at the breakfast table. Charlie was making breakfast, and I could smell sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs. I sat down and Charlie turned around.

"Morning Bells!" He cheered, smiling largely. I looked at Emmett, who was wolfing his breakfast down as if he were late for something. The first thing I noticed about the woman was that she no longer looked mysterious, but instead was familiar, and she was tiny and young - the contrary of woman.

"You must be Bella! Charlie has told me so much about you!" She said, smiling and showing off her perfect white teeth. It was then I knew who she was. Her name was Violet Gallagher, one of the top ranked female surfing professionals in the world, as well as being a part time model.

And she was sitting in my kitchen.

The thing that got to me was that she had said Charlie, not Emmett. Charlie was twenty or so years older than this girl. What the hell was she doing in my kitchen! "Err...Hi. Are you -"

"Yes, I am." She smiled, knowing what I was going to say.

"Ok." I said, heaving an awkward sigh. "So, how long?"

"How long what?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"How long have you and Emmett been dating?"

I heard Emmett choke on his food, his face a mild blue, his eyes poking out of their sockets. Violet looked at me, embarrassed. Charlie turned around, stunned. "Bella...I'm not dating Emmett. I'm dating your dad." She said, truly looking awkward. I kind of felt bad for her for a second – then I remembered what the core of this conversation was. Charlie was dating and I was never informed. Shit. And also he was into younger women. Double Shit.

"Bella, a word?" Charlie said, giving me his pre-lecture face. Oh, wonderful. We both left the kitchen and into the lounge room. "Why are you being so hostile?" He said sharply.

"Why are you dating someone who, let's face it, would need ID verification in a club if people didn't know who she was? You could've told me you were dating her. I actually thought she was Emmett's girlfriend until she said your name!" I hissed. Charlie looked like he wanted to yell at me, but he knew he wasn't going to screw things up this early.

"I like her. That's all that matters. We've been dating for several months Bella. Emmett's fine with it." Charlie said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Because Emmett is an eighteen year old guy, dad. Have I said enough do you need further information?" I asked.

"Bella, please don't be like this. I have to leave for work soon and she's going to be here for at least another hour. Just be friendly towards her, please?" Charlie begged.

I huffed. I knew I shouldn't be prejudice, but I just wondered what she saw in my dad. And it was such a big change. I mean, my dad had always been so lost without Renee, and now it just...It seemed so weird. "Ok." I said. He kissed my head and we went into the kitchen again. Charlie served me breakfast then disappeared upstairs. Emmett stayed at the breakfast table because he started to make a move, but I kicked him, signalling him to sit the fuck down.

Violet had deep blue eyes and a wicked tan. She had the body any woman would die for, and she really was beautiful. Not to mention ranked number three in the surfing world. It had been all over the papers when she finished second in the Pipeline Masters last year (it's how I know so much). "So Bella, I hear you lived in Washington before moving here?" Violet finally sparked conversation.

"Yeah...with my mother." I said awkwardly, cramming as much bacon and egg into my mouth as humanely possible, eager to get upstairs.

"Who wants more bacon?" Emmett asked, smiling his ass off. He knew I was having trouble starting a conversation with her, and I gave him the best pair of evil eyes I could manage.

"I'm going to go check on Charlie." Violet said, and dashed upstairs. All she had on was one of my dad's old grey sweatshirt, and Emmett got an eyeful of her ass as she exited the kitchen. I scowled at him as he raised his hands in defence.

"Emmett." I said plainly. He looked up at me, giving me his attention. "You're a tool." I commented, eating the last of my scrambled egg and going upstairs. I took a quick shower and dressed myself in plain black shorts and a tee shirt, and piled my hair on my head. I wondered downstairs to find that Charlie was just about to leave.

"I'll be back late tonight Bells – I'm commuting to Pasadena. Emmett has money for takeout, and I probably won't see you tomorrow before you go to school, so if you want, I left you the keys for the Vespa, which I'm trusting you'll be sensible with. But if you're not feeling up to it, I'm sure Emmett won't mind taking you." He smiled and shut the front door behind him. I turned around and saw the small end table, which held car keys, a small dish of coins and notes, and a spare key to the back and front door.

I walked around the house until I found Emmett, who was blaring this electronic shit in the den while running on the treadmill. If anyone was looking for a definition of testosterone, it was right in front of my eyes. "Emmett!" I called. He turned around and turned the treadmill off while turning down the music.

"I'm going out." I told him bluntly. Emmett narrowed his eyes at me.

"To where?" He asked suspiciously.

"I have to go down to the school uniform shop and get a uniform as well as a couple of other things." I said. "I'm taking the Vespa."

"No way." Emmett said, barging over to me. "Don't you remember what happened last time you rode that thing!" He exclaimed. "You almost got yourself killed." He said.

"I did not. And plus, I was completely off my face. It wasn't even a major crash anyway. No damage was done." I said. He rolled his eyes. Even Charlie trusted me with it.

"Forget it. I'll take you. Just give me like ten minutes." Emmett said. I knew there was no point arguing back, so I departed the room and almost collided with Violet, who I completely forgot about.

"Shit!" She jumped, putting a hand on her chest.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Are you going out?" She asked me.

"Yeah...I need to go and get a few things." I shifted my feet awkwardly. "Did you need anything?" I asked. I may not like her all that much, but that didn't mean I could be a complete bitch to her and ignore her.

"Nah I'm fine. Ok, well, I was about to head out for a surf. Did you need a lift or anything?"

"No its fine, Emmett's gonna take me." I said. She smiled at me. It was a small smile, but friendly nonetheless.

"Well I'll see you later then. And Bella, I know that your dad and I dating is kind of a shock to you, and I know what you think – But I'm not in it for money or anything. I really do cherish him. He really is a great man."

They were the last words she said to me before I saw her grab a surfboard and go downstairs. I got my wallet from my room and turned my phone on, and found out that I had a couple of messages. One from Renee, asking if I had a safe flight, and another from the last person I expected to hear from.

_BELLAAAAA!_

_I hear your in Cali, about fucking time. We must catch up! _

It was Rosalie Hale, the one and only. She had been my best friend since first moving here to California. We knew each other inside and out. I smiled and immediately texted back.

_Rosieee poo :)_

_Yes, rumours are true. I'm back. What are you up to today?_

I got an immediate reply. I grabbed a pair of thongs and went downstairs.

_Nothing, I planned to hit the beach with a couple of 'friends' but I can blow them off. Where am I meeting you and when?_

I liked how she put the word friends in brackets. Rose knew that everyone who attended that high school were either reeking a smell of desperate wannabe or a complete slut. Sadly, there were only a few genuinely nice girls. "Emmett, how far away is the school?" I asked.

"About ten minutes. Why?"

I clicked reply and began typing.

_Meet me at the school uniform shop – I have to pick up my uniform and stuff. See you soon xx_

I grabbed the money off the kitchen counter – I was sure I could buy ingredients to make something a bit healthier than takeout. "I'm meeting a friend there. Don't worry; I won't ditch you or anything. And I'm making something for dinner; I get the feeling that you eat a lot of shit when Charlie isn't here." I said, as he locked up the house and we made our way out the front.

"I eat a lot less shit then you think. Violet's here most of the time and she does her best to feed dad and me." He said. "Who are we meeting?" He asked.

"Rose. You probably don't know her." I said, as we jumped in his car. We were soon speeding off. Emmett had the radio blaring. It was just another sunny day in Los Angeles; it was a refreshing change from the rainy, crappy weather in Forks. Emmett's mouth dropped open when he had obviously replayed my words in his head.

"Rose. As in Rosalie Hale – that one? When did you guys become friends!" He protested.

"Um, since freshman year, maybe earlier than that. As if you didn't know that?" I asked cynically. Emmett turned a tight corner that would've sent me flying through the door if I hadn't put my seatbelt on. He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"I dunno. But Rosalie...As if she's friends with you. Honestly." My mouth dropped open. I got my phone out and showed him the first message she sent me. "Oh." He said.

"Owned." I said, smiling my smug ass off. Emmett pulled up at the school, and I immediately felt this kind of fear washing over me. Could I really face going back here?

"Come on Bells." Emmett said, hopping out. I slowly exited the jeep and followed him to the other end of the school, where the uniform shop was located. The school itself was huge, with sandstone pillars and stark white walls, and the schools emblem and motto - Vestigia Nulla Retrorsum, meaning 'no stepping back,' in black letters on the wall above the library. Kind of ironic I guess, now that I thought of it. The worse thing to do was to step back. The only person I'd end up really disappointing would be me. Charlie and Emmett would get over it, but it would always be a kind of failure in my eyes.

When we reached the uniform shop, I found a blonde headed girl waiting outside, in nothing but a stripy mid drift singlet top and small booty hugging denim shorts that showed off her bronzed, thin body. When she turned my way, she screamed and sprinted up to me, her arms flailing out like an idiot. Her perfect blonde hair was long and thin, her eyes big, wide and the colour of forget-me-nots. Over all, Rosalie Hale was the prettiest of them all. She defined the word beautiful.

"BELLA FUCKING SWAN!" She yelled my name right in my face before wrapping her arms right around me.

"Rosalie, shut up!" I commanded, although failing to be serious, because I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It had been way too long. Rosalie is one of the few people that I could tell everything to that I actually felt comfortable being around. We told each other the truth, even if we had to be brutally honest. Sure, that meant we fought, but we got over it quick enough.

I turned around to notice that Emmett stood there, being completely dumbfounded that he was wrong. "Ah yes, Rose, this is my brother Emmett. Emmett, suck it, I told you I was right." I turned to Rose again. "He didn't believe that I was friends with you."

"Friends? Bella I love you but you're a little bit screwed in the head sometimes. We are sisters for fucks sake! Oh, and yes, I know Emmett. We just haven't really met." She waved over my shoulder. Although Rosalie was amazingly pretty, she was into cars and she cursed like a sailor. But she was extremely loyal and incredulously smart. "Let me get a look at you. God Bella, it's been what, two years? You've truly turned into a hot piece of ass. You just need to wear clothes that reveal you more."

I nudged her. "Shut up." Emmett's face was fuming, and Rose fought a smile.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you! You look awesome and I think you secretly know it." She peered at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Our conversation is boring my brother. Plus, I have to get a uniform." I said. Rosalie huffed and took my arm, dragging me into the Uniform shop. Excluding the one woman that worked behind the counter, there were two other people here. I approached the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I ordered a school uniform about a week ago?" I asked. Of course I had ordered online, so I had to guess my sizes. I would've woern my old uniform, but it was way too short for my liking. I had grown out of it - I had only been fifteen.

"Oh yes of course, let me just go and get it." She gave me a faux smile before disappearing.

"This is so exciting. And you're staying this time, ok? No more running away from your problems. Alice and I were worried sick, you know. It's like you just disappeared into a cloud of smoke. You didn't even bother to contact me after you hopped a plane!" Rose had been the last person to see me leave.

"Rose, calm yourself. I'm here now and that is all that matters." I assured her. "And I'm not going to leave again. I promise."

"Good." Rosalie said, smiling with satisfaction. The woman came back in with a school uniform in a clear packed bag and put it on the counter. I paid for the uniform and walked out. The uniform was a basic black school dress with white socks and came with one of those fancy straw hats with a thin navy ribbon that circled the bottom of the hemisphere. I remembered it well, and I groaned.

"Cheer up." Emmett said by my side. "At least you don't have to wear a tie." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not about that. It's just the fact that in less than twenty four hours, I'll be walking through these gates again. And everyone will know who I am."

Rosalie suddenly perked up, and had a glint in her eye. I knew that look well. It meant she had some crazy ass scheme. "No Rose. Whatever it is, no."

"Bells, you don't have to dread going back, you know..." She trailed off, looking mischievously into a space of nothing. "If you go back being confident, people will respect you more. And they will see that what happened two years ago has simply passed you by."

"Rose, how do you expect that to happen?" I asked suspiciously.

She smiled. "Any chance you've got your old uniform?"

* * *

**Ah yes, good old Rosalie. Please read and review, and depending on how nice you guys are with reviews I may just update quicker...So 25+ reviews? Don't be cold hearted :) People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**


	3. Déjà Vu

**Chapter Three – Déjà Vu **

**Edward's Point Of View**

I heard the annoying buzz of my alarm clock and slowly opened my eyes. The early morning sunset crept through the blinds on my window, heating my skin lightly. I got up slowly, hitting my alarm clock so the buzzing stopped. I paid attention to the time – it was six thirty. Crap. I must've woken up and gone back to sleep...again. Oh well. I turned my iPod speakers on and blasted some music.

I climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on straight away, remembering that I had school. Today was going to be just another slow, painful Monday, where everyone would be talking about the shit that happened on the weekend. I groaned and hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. It was kind of like déjà vu – my whole life was just the same, no real dramatic changes. But every so often, something would happen that made it seem so out of the ordinary. It was kind of cool like that; things randomly happening that were just simply excellent.

After shaving and putting on my school uniform slowly, I left my iPod on and went downstairs and joined my parents at the breakfast table. "Morning son." My father said, from behind his newspaper. I yawned in response. My mother kissed me on the head as she poured me orange juice and served me breakfast.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't always blast that music so loud Edward. It'll wake up the neighbours next door." My mother, Esme, frowned. I shrugged, too focused that there was food in front of me. My father's pager started vibrating loudly on the table, and I jumped in my chair. He studied it briefly, folded the newspaper over, and got up from his place at the table.

"I'll try and be home in time for dinner." He promised my mother, kissing her forehead and escaping out the door. I finished breakfast and went upstairs, I grabbed my bag and brushed my teeth. As I went downstairs again and was about to depart the house to go to school, Esme called out my name – damn. And I was so close to getting out without a pre lecture too...

"Edward honey, remember you've got your first debutante meeting straight after school, and it is not a choice. I'm running it, and I really don't want to be embarrassed by you not being there."

It was things like this that made my normal Monday a bit more crappier than it was already - anti déjà vu. I banged my head on the wall and sighed when Esme turned around. "Ok, I'll see you this afternoon then." It was my departing note, as I grabbed my car keys and fled the house.

I was soon on my way to school, when I received a text.

_Pick me up? I missed my bus and my cars in the shop..._

I rolled my eyes and pulled a U turn in the middle of the quiet street and texted back.

_Fine. But this is the last time, ok?_

I didn't get a reply. I arrived at my cousin's place about five minutes later. She was already waiting out the front and when she saw my car, she smiled brightly and skipped towards me, glad I hadn't ignored her. I banged my head on the steering wheel. Just because we were cousins, it didn't mean I had to like her. I mean sure, we were close when we were younger, but we hung out with completely different people now. It made us grow apart. Plus, she was kind of embarrassing the way she skipped everywhere, and she attracted too much attention to herself.

"Thanks. I owe you." Alice yawned, heaving her bag onto the back seat of my car. She immediately examined herself in the review mirror and began touching her hair. "God I look like shit. Look how puffy my face is!" Alice Brandon never woke in time for school in the morning, and yet if she wanted to shop, she'd be up at five in the morning on a saturday morning. She was complicated, and eccentric.

"I'm driving, Alice. Unless you want us to die, I'd rather not comment on your appearance." I said quietly. Alice huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're such an asshole."

"I've been told countless times. You look fine." I added, softening up. It was pretty early to be a dick to her. I mean, she'd only rat me out to her parents and then they would call my parents and it would all be a big, huge fight. Carlisle's sister was Alice's mother, hence why she didn't take on the Cullen surname. Alice was small, with black spiky hair as well as olive coloured skin that had been darkened by the sun. The only physical feature we had in common was the green in our eyes, which was a Cullen gene of course.

We didn't talk again, and when we got to school, I dropped her off and went looking for a park. This of course was useless. I eventually found a park out front and noticed I was a couple of minutes late. I honestly didn't care, but this school reported any type of truancy and it went on your record. And if you wanted to be excused from truancy, you had to speak to the ladies at the administrators office, who of course, all loved me because I had dazzled them with my charm and wit.

I made my way over to the office with my bag, the hot, typical Californian sun burned through my white school shirt and onto my skin. I ran a hand through my hair absentmindedly as I opened the door to the schools reception building, where a couple of freshman's waited to be signed in. I crashed on one of the waiting chairs near the window, and waited for somebody to be free, when I saw the door open to the Principals Office.

And out stepped Bella Swan.

She was wearing the shortest uniform I had ever seen. It had been torn at the bottom, loose strands playing around her long, creamy legs. Her long, brown hair surrounded her; some of her hair was pinned up at the sides. On her feet she wore black converse and a plain black bag on her shoulder. She held a bunch of textbooks in one hand, and in the other, what I presumed to be her diary with her timetable and such inside it. She had changed dramatically from the timid little freshman girl of who I had previously known. This was a surprise - an excellent surprise.

"Thanks Mr Greene, for accepting me back here and all." She said politely, not noticing my presence.

"Anytime Ms Swan." Principle Greene said gruffly. He then noticed me sitting, and I realised the expression I had on my face would've been one of complete foolery. "Ah, Mr Cullen. Late for class again?" He remarked. I ignored him for a second.

Bella, Bella, Bella. God she looked...sexy. Completely and utterly sexy. She had smudgy eye makeup on around her big, wide, chocolate brown eyes. Fuck.

"Er, yeah, I was waiting to be signed in." I said, bringing myself back to reality. As Bella walked past me, I smelt her, and I was reminded of her sweet scent, the smell of strawberries and flowers. It was something no perfume could perfect. It was just...amazing. And then she was gone. All I got was one quick look, and she was gone. Mr Greene simply nodded and stepped back into his office.

I spoke to the reception woman and she signed me in, with no truancy record. All I could think about was that Bella was here, in California, in the same school – she was back.

It was déjà vu all over again.

**Bella's Point Of View**

"I feel like a slut." I said bitterly. Rosalie laughed.

"Wrong answer. You're a high priced female escort." She corrected, turning up the volume. We were travelling to school; I had hitched a ride with Rosalie to get to school early due to the fact that I had a meeting with Mr Greene, the principal, about my arrival. And of course Emmett would take a couple of years off his life if he saw me. "Bella Swan you are not a slut. You've actually got a normal sized dress compared to the other bitches at our school. You know, the real prostitutes." Rose told me.

I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Ok so because you've hitched a ride with me, I'm guessing that means you want a ride home too. Am I right?" She questioned. I nodded. "Well then because I'm such a saint picking you up, you have to come to debutante class with me this afternoon straight after school."

I groaned. "You guys actually do that? I really am in California, aren't I?" I said, while Rose rolled her eyes and nudged me. My hair was getting picked up by the wind. We were riding in Rosalie's bright red BMW convertible. The best description for it was if you took Barbie's car, enlarged it and replaced with a real working motor. I crossed my legs over again, feeling uncomfortable. I had never owned a school dress this short - ever.

"Oh please!" Rosalie snorted. "You think it was my idea to do it? No, of course not. It was my parents. My mother more than my dad, obviously. You know how she is. Anyways, she's forced me to do this, it's basically a way of saying 'hey, you're going to be a mature woman by dressing up in a white gown and dancing with some tool.' Like how the hell am I meant to feel mature if I'm being dressed up in some fucking meringue with a prick on my arm? Stupid fucking cotillions." She spat.

I laughed out loud. Sometimes Rose's opinions were hilarious. "It costs a lot too. I honestly don't even know why she's bothering. But you should come. The more people the more fun it will be. I know Alice is going, you should come too. We'll get you set up with a guy too!" She promised.

"Do you get to choose?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. However, unfortunately my mother has already spoken to someone else's parents. They've already set me up like an arranged marriage or something." She sighed unhappily as we pulled up into the school. There were a few students wondering here and there, and I sighed heavily.

"I feel like vomiting." I said honestly.

"Bella, look at me. You promised you weren't going to bail on me. We are fucking sisters. And as long as that stands, I'm not going to let anyone shit all over you. Plus you've got your brother. Nothing is going to happen to you that can make you want to leave. Now, remember the key to success is confidence. You may not be feeling it, but you can certainly lie about it. I know you can. Just put on a face that says you are Bella Swan and no one is going to crap all over you. Especially Edward."

"Ok." I said weakly. "What do I do if I see him?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Give him your best cold shoulder and ignore him. If he asks you something, answer with charm and wit with a bit of sarcasm on the side. Then walk away." I grabbed my bag and got out of her car. We made our way towards the administrator's office.

"Oh, and by the way, would you shut up about my brother?" I pleaded. Since yesterday, Rosalie had been eager to 'pash his face off,' her exact words. She bought him into every conversation we had. Emmett couldn't shut up about Rose, either. It's why he was so quiet the other day. I thought something was up between both of them...

"What? He's so hot!" She said. I made a face. "If you weren't his sister, you would completely understand." Rosalie declared, teasing.

"Just please shut up about my brother." I pleaded, as I entered the office. One of the ladies smiled at me, and I started making my way over to her.

"Meet me at my car at lunch Bells!" Rose called, as she left the office. The woman behind the counter had bright red hair, and pale blue eyes. I also took note that some of her pink lipstick was caught on her front teeth. How endearing.

"Yes?" She asked, with a bright smile.

"Hi, I have a meeting with Mr Greene?" I asked. The door behind the office slowly opened, and I had the sense of déjà vu. It came rushing through my head, all too familiar. Mr Greene stepped out and gave me what was meant to be a friendly smile. He was round and had pale, sagging skin, equipped with a balding head and thin white moustache.

"Ah yes, Ms Swan. It's good to see that you're punctual. Come in." He said, holding the door open for me. I bought my bag in and sat in one of the black leather armchairs on the other side of his desk. His room smelt of mahogany and sour bourbon. "Welcome, again. It's good to have you back." He said. I noticed he had my permanent student file open on his desk. I cringed a little.

"Now of course we have accepted you with open arms – you are truly an excellent student. If you don't mind me asking, what caused your disappearance?"

I drew in a short breath. "Well, sir, my mother lives in Washington. She was placed in hospital for a while after she discovered she had received Adrenocortical carcinoma and as soon as I found out, I was on the next flight out to Washington. After staying there, I realised that I couldn't move back to school, seeing that I had missed half the freshman year. So I decided to go to school in Washington until junior year. And, well, here I am."

Mr Greene nodded slowly. I had told that story so many times it no longer seemed like a lie to me anymore. It simply just flowed frm my mouth. "And what about your father and your brother?"

"I didn't tell them. My mother pleaded with me to not tell them, because she didn't want to cause her ex-husband grief over her and she didn't want to pull Emmett out of school either. She chose me because she was closest to me. To her, it only made sense."

"I am sorry. How is your mother now? Is she alright?"

"She's doing a lot better - she's on her feet. But I came back because I had the choice to stay in Washington or to complete my junior and senior high school years here. So I chose. And here I am." I smiled, remembering what Rosalie told me about confidence.

"Of course, of course. Well Isabella, I suppose we should get down to business then." Like every other Principle, he bought the story. _Like a fat kid to a cupcake_...

He gave me a school diary as well as a timetable, a map of the school, the latest school newsletter and a slip of paper that told me what my locker combination was. The next twenty minutes were a blur, seeing as that Mr Greene was repeating what he had said to me two years prior. Like I said – déjà vu. And then, from out of the blue, it hit me. Who in their right mind wanted to go through the same routine for a second time? I may have been here before, but I was a fifteen year old who ran scared from her problems. Now, I was seventeen. I was strong, and maybe a little crazy. Who gives a shit about the past?

I mean sure, there will be some miserable bitches here who will definitely set out to make my life shit, but they don't matter a great deal to me. I've been to a wide range of different schools, and every time has been different. What would make this time so different? God knows I've been to Forks High countless times, and they've got a year group a quarter the size of this one.

"Oh, and Ms Swan, maybe you should abide by the rules. The uniform is a bit too short for my liking." He grunted at me. Inside my mind I scoffed. I saw him peering at my ass before. Shame on him; he's married, and has children. I nodded silently and opened the door. I turned around again to talk to him.

"Thanks Mr Greene, for accepting me back here and all," I stated, smiling sweetly.

"Anytime Ms Swan." Principle Greene said. I turned around and felt like I swallowed my tongue. Edward Cullen was sitting in the waiting area, his eyes on me, looking completely dumbfounded. I looked away, and made my way over to the door. "Ah, Mr Cullen. Late for class again?" I heard the Principal say, with a why-am-I-not-surprised tone.

"Yeah, I was waiting to be signed in." Edward said, while I walked past him and didn't meet his eyes.

When I stepped out of the office, I gave a sigh of relief. It barely counted, but my first confrontation with Edward had worked in my favour.

* * *

I was able to miss first period because I was new, meaning I missed American Literature, and I was heading straight for my locker to dump my stuff. I grabbed a notebook, my pencil case, and my calculus textbook. I had been put in advanced placement classes for most subjects, calculus being one of them. I shut my locker and made my way around, observing the school. Nothing had honestly changed that much. But I knew that it wasn't the actual school that wouldn't have changed – it would be the students.

I arrived into calculus on time, and to my surprise, I found someone who I could sit with instantly. Alice Brandon stared at me excitedly, bouncing herself in her seat with joy. When I got closer, her small squeals turned into screams as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "For a tiny person Alice, you really do hurt me!" I exclaimed, as she laughed melodically in my ears.

"You haven't changed one bit!" She laughed, as we sat down. "I can't believe your actually here!" Her words came out in a speedy whir, I could barely understand her. She immediately got my diary out and found my timetable. "Excellent! I'm no longer alone in British Literature! Ew, you chose Spanish II and sociology? Those classes are combined with seniors as well you know. And because you're in advanced placement for history, it will be you in an all senior's class." She said. I rolled my eyes but hoped I wouldn't be stuck in the same class as Emmett.

Rosalie had first introduced me to Alice when I moved here, and I took an instant liking to her. Her, myself and Rose, were inseparable. We had fights before, sure, but we got over it. We stuck together through thick and thin. Although I had to admit, I did tell Rose more than I did to Alice. Alice was the funniest little thing – she had the highest confidence of anyone I knew, and she never ran out of energy. She had that rare factor that can make you smile at anything she said. And she had a knack for singing, acting and dancing. She was also an amazing artist. Alice was the most creative person I knew.

We talked for a while, just general catch up, until the teacher came in. The one bad thing about Alice was that sometimes she was a little clingy, and she was always asking for gossip. But I could put up with it – it wasn't something to ruin a perfectly good friendship over. Unfortunately, Mr Varner was our teacher, meaning we had the crappiest teacher in the history of Calculus teachers. He started to write on the board and I found it hard to concentrate with Alice next to me. It was then that a small girl with wild dark hair strolled in casually, her uniform smaller than mine. Mr Varner stopped to glare at her.

Her name was Jessica Stanley, and she was one of those two faced people who were never safe to be around. She could be the nicest person to your face, and then completely bitch about you when your back is turned. And, of course, Edward walked in thirty seconds later. Now, the other bad thing about Alice was that she and Edward are cousins. They used to be close, until I kind of happened. I felt bad about it. Mr Varner just rolled his eyes as Edward strolled in and took a seat at the opposite end of the room. He paid no attention to me, and I thanked my lucky stars he hadn't looked my way.

"Get working." He commanded, then took a place at his desk where he marked tests. I desperately tried to focus, but I couldn't. Although his instructions on the board were completely clear, I just couldn't function when it came to math. I couldn't believe I was even in an Advanced Placement class. I had always had a little trouble with maths. If I wanted to get a good mark, I knew that I had to study and actually try. It was a non bullshittable subject.

The lesson dragged out, and I was ever so thankful when he dismissed us. I dragged my feet out the door, Alice chirping at my side.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to any writer :) People who sign in and review get a preview of next chapter! If you have any questions or stuff like that, don't hesitate to ask :)**


	4. Introduction

**Chapter Four – Introduction  
**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Oh God, it's over!" Rose declared happily, jumping into her car. I followed suit, agreeing with her. The day, like any other Monday, had passed slowly and terribly. Of course, at lunch, every junior and senior stared at me and whispered. If I didn't have Alice and Rose flanked at my sides, I would've killed someone - especially Jess Stanley. She had been shooting me bitchy looks all day. By the end of day, I discovered that I had Spanish with Emmett and sociology with Rose, as well as American Literature, sociology and World History with a friend of hers, some guy who was apparently an absolute freak at history, which I guess was good for me seeing that I was alone. But, he was sick today, so I sat alone in that class as well as biology, of whom I shared a class with nobody.

Rosalie drove to the facility where they were holding the rehearsals for the cotillion debutante class. It seemed that most of our year and a number of the seniors had been dragged into it too. Rosalie found a spot easily, and we walked in. I took my calculus textbook with me, seeing that although I had only began in the second week of the school year, I was fairly behind, and I could definitely use a bit of an advantage. The walls of the ballroom were a faint silvery colour, decorated with gold draped curtains and a wide space for dancing. I took a seat at a spare bench on the side and noticed a woman with short brown hair setting up. A couple of kids were already here, and they all looked over at me, whispering into each others ears.

I held my head high; forcing myself to pretend like nobody was watching me. Rosalie and I chatted easily, and soon enough, her mother arrived. Carole Hale stalked in, long legs, blonde hair, dressed in a fine baby blue Chanel suit. She was a southern Belle, and heavily involved in all the charity events, galas, and what nots. She was also one of the ladies who organised the cotillion. And ever since meeting me, I felt intimidated by her.

"Here we go." Rosalie sighed heavily, getting up and smiling at her mother. Rose absolutely detested her mother, but it was fairly amusing to watch them fight over the smallest of things. They didn't agree on anything. They made private conversation in a corner, and I could hear the soft murmurs of them from across the room. I suddenly noticed the brown haired woman coming over and extending her hand my way.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. Are you signed up for the cotillion?" She asked, her voice like melting honey. I didn't display my horror; instead, I shook her hand politely. This was Edward's mother, the one who had organised this whole thing. Of all the people in my yea,r it just had to be Edward's mother who organised this, didn't it...

I put on my best fake smile. "No, I'm just here today with a friend. My name is Bella Swan."

Her eyebrows shot up, and I immediately noticed her hair had the same reddish streaks when exposed to sunlight – the colour was the same as Edward's. "Charlie Swan's daughter? Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to participate?"

Before I could answer, Emmett burst through the door. "Yes. She would love to." He said roughly.

"Emmett?" I asked, sceptical.

"Hey Bells. I forgot to tell you before you left – Charlie left a note on the fridge about us being forced against our own will to be in the cotillion. Hi Mrs Cullen." I knew that Charlie would find out if we went or not – after all, he was a fucking lieutenant. And Emmett dancing? I was hoping for a laugh. Somehow, I just couldn't picture my brother being graceful.

I died inside. Esme smiled at me, and then at Emmett. Emmett took out his hand. "It's good to see you again Emmett. How are things?" Esme asked. He had his top button done up with his tie on properly, and his shirt tucked in. His appearance was almost laughable – never had I seen him so decently dressed. Rosalie walked over then, her mother tailing behind her.

"Treat her like she's your grandmother, remember." Rose whispered, as Carole smiled at me graciously. We lightly shook hands and she smiled.

"It's so good that you've returned, Isabella. Rosalie was worried sick about you. It's wonderful to have you back." She smiled again and turned to Emmett.

"This is Emmett Swan, Isabella's older brother." Rosalie introduced, using my full name, her words strained. Emmett looked at Rose and then to Carole.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Hale. I'm looking forward to cotillion." He said, gulping. Rosalie was trying to stop herself from laughing behind her mother's back. Carole left us, and Emmett went to go sign up with Esme. Soon enough, the room was filled up. Alice found us quickly and smiled.

"So you're a debutante now?" Rose asked with an amused expression.

"I guess I am." I sighed. Rose smiled and clapped her hands together while Alice beamed at me. I noticed Edward on the other side of the room, sitting with a bunch of girls and guys, most who I recognised. Edward and Rosalie's mothers both decided to get a move on. And suddenly, I knew who Rose was going to be paired up with.

"Hello. My name is Carole Hale, and myself and Esme Cullen will be teaching you everything you need to know about being a first-class beau and a high-quality debutante. Now, the first thing we are going to do is teach you all how to dance like proper ladies and gentlemen."

"Oh fuck me." Rosalie muttered, burying her head into her chest. Alice giggled into her hand, and I smirked.

"Now, if all the ladies will line up on this side of the room, and all the gentlemen line up on the other side, it may make it a bit easier to pair you up." She instructed. Everyone began to move into place, and they immediately started to pair people up, following a list that Esme held in her hands.

"Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen," Esme began.

"Have fun," I whispered in Rosalie's ear as she flipped me off before departing from Alice and I. You could see the disappointment on the boys and girls faces – all the girls wanted Edward, and all the boys wanted Rosalie. I did happen to see Emmett stare at the ground rather intensely. It was my turn to be horrified, as I discovered Emmett was paired with Alice, and she mouthed apologies to me as she strode off. I didn't mind, as long as it wasn't Rose. I didn't want to know what would happen if those two were paired together.

A blonde boy suddenly burst through the door, stumbling over his words of apologies to Esme and Carole. "I'm so terribly sorry. I was off sick today and I completely forgot and -"

"That's quite alright. Actually, we were just about to pair you up with somebody. Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan." Everybody started to whisper and I had the urge to roll my eyes like the immature loser I am. Jasper, I realised, was the history freak that Rose was telling me about. He was cute, too, with honey blonde hair and turquoise coloured eyes. He smiled politely at me while we linked arms and went over to a space.

"I'm Jasper. Oh whoa. You're Bella!" He told me, smiling. I noticed straight away that he had a southern accent. His voice was hoarse, he must've had a cold; something very odd to catch in sunny weather.

"Yes. That's me." I sighed, knowing instantly why he knew my name.

"Cool. Well, not really. What happened to you in freshman year - that was really slack, what Edward did to you." He said. "Anyway, change topic. I'm sure you're sick of hearing about that. Hey, that means your Emmett's sister?" He leaned away to cough, pulling out a tissue. "Sorry."

I nodded, excusing him. "Yep. And apparently you're in my history class." I stated.

His eyebrows furrowed together, and I noticed he had a scar on his left eyebrow- it glistened in the light. "You guys don't really look alike. And since when are you in my history class?"

"Since Rose informed me." I said, turning around. I saw her and Edward in a heated conversation. Jasper nodded silently.

"I see." He smiled at me and I returned it.

The ladies gave us simple instructions on how to dance an American Smooth Waltz, where the male would typically lead and the female would follow. Classical music began to play, and I soon learnt that Jasper was an amazing dancer. "My mother always wanted me to be a beau. She's completely into all that high class aristocratic society stuff. It's really the only reason why I'm here – I kind of owe it to her anyway. What's your reason?" He asked, turning me around with a swift movement of his hand.

I liked the fact that he wasn't trying to grab my ass or anything either. In a matter of minutes, I learnt that Jasper was a good friend of Emmett's, he was a senior, and that he came from Texas. He was smart, attractive, not to mention polite.

"My dad left a note on the fridge saying Emmett and I had to attend." I shrugged like it was a normal thing. Jasper laughed out loud.

"And that's it? Well I guess there wouldn't be much arguing with him. Isn't he a cop?" He asked.

"Worse. He's a lieutenant. There's not much that escapes him." Jasper chuckled.

"Ok now gents! Slide your ladies out of a turn and pass her on to the man on your right, going clockwise, and repeat the steps." Carole instructed, walking around the room and inspecting us.

"See you later." Jasper said, as he spun me. I waved to him as I was passed onto the next boy, who happened to be Tyler Crowley, a friend of Edward's, and of course, a rival of mine. He was just another stuck up, rich Californian kid who thought he was top shit. In reality, he was just another pig headed prick.

"Well, well." He grinned smugly. I rolled my eyes as his left hand joined my right. His free hand started to move from my middle back and edged to my ass.

"Squeeze my ass and I will chop your dick off in your sleep." I warned. He rolled his eyes and squeezed. I stepped right down on his foot, and kneed him in the groin. His whole body coiled and I held his hand tightly. "Don't fucking touch my ass again, or there will be bigger consequences." I hissed, as I spun to the next person.

And landed right in the hands of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I waited as Rosalie strolled over, her back up straight, shoulders back, smiling adoringly at her mother. Oh God, anyone but her. I guess our mothers still frothed on the idea of their offspring's getting together – it had been that way since we were born. Rosalie's arm slid inside of mine. "Try anything on me and I will kick the living shit out of you." She hissed under her breath as we walked down the aisle, everyone watching us. I could smell the jealousy on them.

I snorted at the unlikely possibility of that happening. "Then again," Rosalie added, looking thoughtful. "You do hit on anything wearing a skirt, so it only makes sense if you did." She added smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Already been there Rose." I said smugly, while she growled. "You know this was a complete set up. Look at our parents, talking about us, probably planning baby names or a wedding." I scowled. Rosalie suddenly looked very sad. "I thought girls were meant to love all this shit. Why do you look so sad?" I asked.

"Don't get all touchy on me now Edward. It's a bit too late, don't you agree? You know I hate all this 'coming out as a woman' thing. The original definition of a cotillion ball means that you would be paired off with someone from a high class family who had a place in society, in order to be married to them. I think our mothers still believe that's still the case. They expect all the women to be the archetype of a perfect housewife and their husbands to have a successful business career while playing golf on Sundays and all that crap. I can see it in their eyes." Rose said. I nodded silently. I shared the same opinion. Our mothers thrived on high aristocratic society - both of them were a little screwed up in the head.

We began dancing. Both of us already knew the steps to the classic Waltz – we had been taught since the age of eleven. "I saw Bella today." I said quietly. Rosalie glared at me.

"Stay away from her. She took a big fucking step by coming back to California, and if she knew about the crap that happened when she was away, she would never talk to me again as well as disappearing forever. You really hurt her, you know. Why did you even do it?"

"I regret it. Truthfully, I do. And I've told you that plenty of times. It wasn't fair. I was just a stupid attention seeking kid back then." I confessed.

"Yeah, well," Rosalie said, sighing. "You haven't changed." She stated, as she broke away from me completely, her hand tearing away from mine.

**Bella's Point Of View **

I immediately looked down, ignoring the fact that Edward was dancing with me. I felt that attraction again like I once had, but this time I didn't act on it. I knew better.

"Bella, look at me." Edward said. I didn't. Edward sighed. "Come on Bella." He pleaded. I could either give up now, or be completely confident and act like nothing had happened. It was a fork in the road, and I couldn't see the consequences up ahead. Fuck, fuck, fuck. But of course, the contemplation just stuck with me, and before I knew it, I was changing partners again. The music stopped ten minutes later, and we returned to our normal partners. Jasper bowed and I curtsied, and he had a stupid, lazy smile on his face, knowing we were taking the piss out of it.

"Excellent work today, we will see you all next Monday." Esme said, dismissing us all with a proud smile.

"Do you need a ride home or anything?" Jasper asked, as he got out another tissue.

"Nah, its fine, I think Emmett can give me a ride back. It was nice to meet you, and I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow. Get better." I smiled.

Jasper smiled back. "I feel like I'm about to die. Speak to you soon." He said, and walked away. I found Rose with her mother, talking to Edward and his mother. Oh Jesus.

"Bella!" Rose called. I walked over, cursing loudly in my head that I hadn't turned away. "Am I giving you a lift home?" She asked.

"I think so, if Emmett hasn't already left." I answered, walking over slowly.

"Isabella, you did wonderfully today. What happened to Mr Crowley though? He looked like he was in pain." Carole said, faux concern plastered on her face.

"Oh, he just said he had a strained muscle in his leg that he needed to shake out. I think it was a spasm." I lied. Rose mouthed 'sure' to me, smiling.

"We'd love to have you back; will you be joining us next week?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Oh, yes, and this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is Isabella Swan."

It was awkward, to say the least. Edward outstretched his hand. "How pleasant it is to meet you, Isabella." He plastered that dazzling crooked smile of his onto his face, and I held back vomit. I could see right through him and his false mannerisms...but the way my name rolled off his tongue felt like foreplay.

"You too, Edward." I said, but didn't shake his hand. "We met briefly whilst dancing." I told his mother.

"Oh, wonderful! Is my son any good Isabella?" She joked.

"Oh he's fine, although I did feel a little squeeze from him on my buttock though. He definitely likes the ladies." I said, smiling on the inside and wondering why I just said buttock. Edward's eyes blazed up and his mother looked like she wanted to strangle him. That was the outcome I was hoping for.

"Edward, is that true?" Carole remarked, her eyes widened. Rosalie stifled a laugh. I stared at Edward, giving him a 'you-owe-me' expression.

"I may have tried to make a pass at her. I'm terribly sorry for that, I honestly don't know what came over me. I just loose all control when it comes to such a beautiful girl like yourself." I felt my cheeks go red. What an egotistical little weasel. His way with words made Carole smile at him adoringly. _If you like him so much, why don't you just marry him..._

"Ok, I'm going to drop Bella and meet you at home. It was lovely seeing you Esme." Rose and Esme kissed each other's cheeks and Rose took my wrist and dragged me with her. As soon as we were outside, Rose and I burst into laughter. "I can't believe you just said that in front of his mother! He's going to be pissed tomorrow!" She choked out.

I then noticed Jasper waiting by Rosalie's car. "Bella!" He called out, walking to meet me. He gave a short wave to Rose before turning to me.

"Hey Jasper." I said, recovering from my laughing fit.

He scratched the back of his head. "I was gonna ask if, um, if you wanted my number." He said.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said, getting my phone out, feeling giddy. Jasper put his number in, and I transferred my number to his mobile as well.

"Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow if I can make it out of bed. Bye Rose," He said, as he walked in the opposite direction to his car. Rose hopped into her car and I copied, as she grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes, curious.

"I'm impressed Bells. Your first day back and you've already got a guy's number. Just so you know, he's single." She sang in my ear.

"Maybe." I said, keeping him in mind. He was decent, he wasn't a prick...and he was cute and polite. "I'll think about it." Rosalie nodded and smiled. We began talking, never running out of conversation, until she pulled up in front of my house. I felt like Rose was keeping something from me, as though she were putting something off or wanted to say something but couldn't or wouldn't. Maybe it was just my mind playing games on me.

"Am I picking you up tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nah. And plus, you live in the opposite direction so it's just a hassle." I said, grabbing my bag and hopping out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Bells. And don't worry – everything is going to be ok. You just have to believe it will. You'll see." Rosalie smiled and drove off.

It was later that night that I thought about Rosalie in the car. Something had happened at cotillion, and I had to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter five! Thanks to everybody that reviewed for the previous chapters, keep up please :) Any thoughts, questions, opinions, etc, review them to me! I love hearing from each and every one of you :)**


	5. Through Another Pair Of Eyes

**Chapter Five – Through Another Pair Of Eyes  
**

**Bella's Point Of View**

The next few days did not fly by. They drifted on, torturing me. I arrived at school on Friday morning and met up with Rose, and slumped my head on her shoulder. "I miss Forks." I admitted.

Her eyes widened. "Bella, are you shitting me?"

"No. I miss rain. I hate it but I love it. I love the smell, especially. I'm so sick of not being able to sleep at night, I'm sick of waking up drenched in my own sweat in the mornings, and I'm sick of this school and the people in it!" I wailed, knowing I had basically defined the word teenager. Rosalie started to clap, and I glanced up at her.

"Finally. I thought that confession would never come out of you." She laughed.

"It's been four days. That's enough for me." I admitted, chugging down half a bottle of water to hydrate my body. Rosalie firmly grasped my shoulders.

"You can't leave! Come on Bella, stick with it. Plus, you've got a date tonight." Rose winked. I rolled my eyes. Yes, it was true – the day after debutante class, Jasper asked me if I was busy on Friday night. We were going to dinner and then a movie. It was a cliché first date, but it was nice. It wasn't too extravagant, and I was hoping it wasn't going to be a bore. And I felt kind of flattered. And extra points to wave in Edward's face, so its a win-win for Jasper and myself.

"I know. Speaking of which, you have to help me with clothes. I barely have any." I muttered. Rose and I were sitting outside on a table, facing the car park. We had arrived at school early seeing that she had a test today that she needed to study for, and I once again checked my locker for my calculus textbook one last time. If it wasn't there or at home, I had no idea where it was. Sure enough, a silver Volvo screeched to a halt in the car park and I groaned. Edward hopped out of his car, and immediately saw me.

"Help." I muttered to Rose, as Edward walked towards us.

She had no time for an answer.

"Hey ladies." He greeted, sitting down next to me. I got up, turning away to leave, and he grabbed me gently by the arm.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I asked. Unfortunately, Edward had been popping up everywhere for the last few days, and to make it worse, we had been paired as lab partners in Biology, which of course I plainly ignored anything he had to say. I had every right to be a bitch to him and I wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Actually, I think this belongs to you." From his bag, he withdrew my calculus book. "I've been meaning to give it back to you and I haven't. I found it right before we left the ball room on Monday."

"Thanks." I said, half heartedly. He didn't leave, though.

"So why are you taking advanced placement calculus? I've also noticed that you're in my class, and you haven't approached me once." He said, with a smug tone. It was only a matter of time before he turned into a pig.

"I really don't need a big dose of asshole in the morning, you know." Edward was in advanced placement for every class – it had been that way since freshman year. He used to tutor me in math, and to be honest, it actually helped.

"I can tutor you if you want. I'm confident that you'd be very _open_ to the idea of it." He grinned and Rose moaned at his shitty pick up line.

"That is the worst line ever." She stated, burying her face in her hands.

"I wouldn't get 'tutored' by you if you were the last person on Earth." I scowled.

"We'd be too busy reproducing." He grinned wickedly and I hit him over the head with my textbook. "Ow!"

"I suggest you go. Don't you think you'd have the fucking brains to stay the hell away from me?" I shrieked. People turned around to look at me and Edward looked down at the floor, knowing I had hit him out of spite instead of out of playfulness. Rose patted my shoulder gently, signalling for me to calm down.

Edward's eyes suddenly met mine. "Bella, you know I'm sorry for what happened. Can't we just move past this and -"

"And what, Edward? Pretend like it never happened? You know I can't do that."

"I can make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner tonight." He pleaded, his eyes smouldering me and influencing me to cancel on Jasper.

I gathered my things up and stood up from the table. "I'm going on a date tonight. And even if I was free, I'd still say no." I said, and walked away quickly with my head down, so nobody could see the tears gathering up in my eyes.

I threw myself into a bathroom cubicle and cried for a good five minutes, getting it all out of my system. I felt so immature and stupid, being like this. I mean, what the hell do you do in scenarios like these? The answer is unwritten – it can't be found in any book or search engine. It's a sole operation, a question that you yourself must ask and answer.

There were too many questions running through my mind.

What do you do when your first great love completely screws you over? Do you alter yourself, becoming a person who you despise in order to make it seem like everything is ok? I honestly don't understand the expression 'what does your heart say?' All hearts do is beat. It has no answers, it just...beats. It doesn't give you the miraculous correct answer you've been searching for – that's how they portray it in movies and books. It's like the heart has the final answer, and said protagonist and heroine completely and fully understand, and they get their happily ever after. It was unrealistic. Things like that don't happen in everyday life.

Edward Cullen had been my rival since day one of meeting him. He was my rival because he hit on me and put himself first like any asshole would, and also because he was the opposite of everything that I looked for in a guy - not that I had actually been looking. His penis and his ego ruled his body, and sadly not his mind. But often, on those rare moments, he would show responsibility, maturity, thoughtfulness, and kindness. He was gentle.

Why did Edward have to be such a jerk? In the time we were together though, he realised that I wasn't attracted to his arrogance and his charm like most girls were. Edward went through girls like toilet paper – there was usually a new girl every week or so. It was downright sad. But with me, that was different. We lasted for almost seven months. And in that time, I had never felt more loved or cherished by anyone.

Little did I know, I was being played the entire time.

* * *

"What about jeans?" I asked Rosalie, as she lay across my bed and flipped through an old edition of _Cosmopolitan_ while chewing on gum. She looked up and made a face.

"You'll be sweating like a fat lady's sock. Wear something light and casual with a little cleavage, but not a lot. You don't want him getting the wrong idea." I flipped through my wardrobe and the clothes Rose had bought over. I saw a nice maxi dress that was patterned with deep purple, lilac and silver, and immediately fell in love with it. "Perfect!" Rose cried, smiling. I smiled back and tried it on.

"I like it." I smiled. I pulled out a pair of gladiator sandals and straightened my hair. For once, I looked good. Rose closed the magazine altogether and got up.

"I'm going to go, but you have fun and please be yourself. I'll call you first thing tomorrow!" She hugged me. "Good luck, although you probably won't be needing it." I heard a knock on the door and immediately thought it was Jasper.

"Ha ha. I need all the luck I can get." I replied, as I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Charlie opened the door, and to my amazement, it was none other than Jacob Black.

Jacob was a childhood friend who had managed to stay in contact with me over the years. He was basically the male version of Rosalie, except he was naturally dark. Jake was twenty one years old, and towered over everyone I knew. He was an apprentice mechanic for a downtown LA auto store, who could restore any car or motorbike to its original state. He was the only guy who Charlie trusted me to be with, probably because he was considered family.

"Jacob my boy!" Charlie said ecstatically. Rose's mouth gaped.

"Is that Jacob Black?" She asked. Rose had met him once or twice, and once I had told them that they both had the same interests for cars and sports, they instantly hit it off.

"Hey Charlie." His deep, sexy voice was an instant turn on for any woman – of course, excluding me. He was practically my other older brother. Emmett thumped down the stairs and Jake and he crushed each other in a man hug. Jake noticed me and whistled with a boyish smile. Rose looked flushed. She had a thing for Jake, but she would never admit it.

"Well, someone's ripened with age. Who's the hot date tonight Bells?" He said, as he hugged me, lifting me off the ground. Jake had dark, bitter chocolate coloured eyes, with black hair that changed its length every time we saw each other.

"I haven't seen you in so long Jake! Where have you been!" I exclaimed.

"Fairly sure you should be answering that question. Hey, it's Rosalie, right?" He said.

"That's me. Jesus you're tall." She said in amazement, as Jake laughed. "And to answer your question, yes, Bella has got a hot date."

"Knock knock." Jasper Whitlock stood in my doorframe, looking damn sexy as hell. I smiled widely and he returned it when he saw me.

"And that is my queue to leave. Jake, call me. Dad, don't wait up."

"Be home on time." His eyes spoke to Jasper clearly, and he nodded.

"We won't be out late, sir." Jasper promised, as I skipped out the door with him. "Who was that mammoth of a guy?" Jasper asked, while I laughed. He opened the door to his car for me and I hopped in.

"That's my friend Jake." I said. "Well, he's more like a brother, actually." I had always regarded Jake as a friend. I didn't see him as boyfriend material – for me, of course. For a while, Charlie thought something was happening with us two behind closed doors, but we just had a deep understanding of each other. And if we started dating, it would completely destroy any means of friendship. That was what I was afraid of most.

Jasper and I talked about school, the future, girls, boys, movies, music, and all types of other stuff. I hadn't actually realised that it was the first time I'd been on a date in a long time. Jasper pulled up outside of a little bohemian burger joint. I could hear experimental indie music being played and I smiled at him wistfully. He smiled back and draped an arm around my shoulders. "It's the best burger place in town. I discovered it when I was fourteen, and I've been coming here ever since."

We sat outside on the small patio and had a burger each with traditional French fries and strawberry milkshakes over vanilla scented candles on a russet coloured wood table. "Yum." I said, taking the last bite.

"Finger licking fucking good?" He asked smiling. At that, I had to laugh. I had been waiting for him to break the profanity barrier. Jasper placed money on the table and stretched his arms.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want me to chip in?" I asked, trying to get my wallet out. He stopped me, taking my hands.

"No. It's meant to be like this." He said. We jumped in his car again and made our way to the cinema complex.

"What are we seeing?" I asked, staring up at the choices they had.

"Well, we've got all the categories represented - the frat boy movie, the romantic comedy cliché movie, the thriller, the foreign film, and the kid's movie. Oh, and of course, the blood and guts movie. What's your type?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. "I'm not fussed, as long as we don't see the romantic comedy one. The plotlines are always too predictable." I said.

Jasper turned to me. "I like the way your face screws up when you really think about something. I've spotted it several times tonight." He told me. I went red in the face. "How about the foreign film?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me." As we went up to pay, the couple in front of us turned around.

"Hey Swan." Edward nodded, as though he knew I was going to be here.

My heart sank. The girl around Edward's arms was none other than Lauren Mallory – voted most likely to be a crack whore with genital herpes once she finishes school by yours faithfully, as well as Rose and Alice. She was one of those rich bitches who flaunted it in your face and thought she was Gods gift to the world. Her skin had an orange tinge to it seeing that she got a fake tan on a weekly basis, along with fake nails, feral hair extensions, the whole deal. She sneered when she saw me and I rolled my eyes. She's held a grudge for me since I dated Edward two years ago, and she was a smug bitch now because she had him. Good, the two whores deserved each other.

"What are you seeing?" Edward asked.

"Um, die Widerspenstigen Zähmung." Jasper said, without screwing up the pronunciations.

"Excellent. We'll make it a double date!" Edward pronounced cheerily. He turned to the guy behind the counter. "Four tickets to...um, the foreign film."

"Eddie! I wanted to see Love Me Like This!" Lauren wailed in his ear, referring to the romantic comedy. Jasper made a face at me and I laughed. Edward whispered something dirty in her ear and she giggled and they started making out in front of us. I was instantly repulsed.

"That is sickening." Jasper said to me quietly while he darted around the face sucking couple to retrieve our tickets as well as purchasing food for the movie. We walked into the cinema and took the back row.

"So, you know German?" I asked.

"I went there last year in the summer. It was amazing." He admitted. "Plus, I couldn't bear another summer in Los Angeles. I needed to get away. And Germany have really good historical museums."

"Why'd you feel like you needed a getaway?" I asked.

"Sometimes you just need to get away from it all. Sometimes it feels good to be completely isolated for a while. You're finally out on your own and you've got a whole new place to discover." I was touched by his astute words.

Just then, the door opened and Lauren and Edward walked in, clinging to each other. They sat three rows in front of us and the movie began shortly. I learned that it was the German version of 'The Taming of the Shrew,' a Shakespearian classic. I also learned that it was only the four of us in the cinema. That wasn't great at all. I guessed most couples were seeing the romantic comedy.

I also learned that ten minutes into the movie, Lauren decided that she was bored, so she and Edward were making out on the seats. Suddenly, Jasper leaned into me, his hair brushing on my neck. I giggled at the feeling. His face was right in front of mine, and he kissed me, completely off guard. At first I froze, but then I kissed him back. We pulled away for a minute, and I noticed both of us were smiling like idiots. Our lips connected for a second time, and we barely came up again to breathe.

I felt like such a teenager – sitting in the back row of a movie theatre, making out with a completely handsome guy who was completely out of my league.

When we stopped making out, he held my hand, and I started to watch the movie again, although I had lost my place. I liked _the Taming of the Shrew_, but it had been so long since I had read it, all I could think about was '_10 Things I Hate About You'_. God Heath Ledger was a total babe in that movie...

I heard Edward moaning Lauren's name very quietly, and I was so close to vomiting. She was sucking him off. "Let's go." I whispered to Jasper, and he quickly agreed. He looked as mortified as I was. We walked out the doors quickly, and I felt furious. "Bella, you're shaking. Are you alright?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"No. I'm really pissed off." I said, sounding like a rotten five year old.

"Is it Edward?" He asked.

"I can't believe he would just let that happen! What the fuck is wrong with him? Jasper, why is he such an asshole?" I asked, as we walked down the street.

Jasper sighed. "Well, that answer is pretty much clear to everyone – it doesn't need elaboration. Edward just puts his ego first before his brain. He can't help himself. He enjoys women too much. And when he's got a good thing, he doesn't notice that it's there."

"He's a soul sucking prick." I finalised. "So, you're saying that when he's got something worth holding onto, he'll just throw it away?" I asked.

"Most likely, because he's used to doing it with everything else. As soon as he throws the good thing away, he regrets it, but doesn't let anyone see. It's what makes him so good at playing the game of love." Jasper shrugged.

"Jasper, did Edward break your heart?" I joked, pouting. Jasper laughed out loud and I was pleased it wasn't fake.

"I can see people's emotions very well. I can tell what one little expression on their face says. It tells a story."

"So it's your signature party trick?" I asked. He smiled at me as we held hands all the way back to his car.

* * *

We ended up making out in his car down the street from my house. He came into the house, seeing that Charlie was still awake, and introduced himself. Charlie also learnt that Jasper was my partner for cotillion. After Jasper pecked my lips and left, Charlie had decided that he allowed me to continue dating him. I rolled my eyes and told him I was going to bed. Emmett was probably out at some club or party or whatever the hottest venue of tonight was.

I opened my laptop and replied to the two emails Renee had sent me, and I got thinking about what Jasper had said about Edward. _It's what makes him so good about playing the game of love. _The game of love. _Hmmm_. I opened Google up and typed in '_define love_' and of course, the first answer was 'a strong positive emotion of regard and affection'. I then typed in '_define game_,' and there were two answers that caught my eye; 'a contest with rules to determine a winner', and 'an amusement or pastime'. I then typed in '_define rules_' - 'a principle or condition that customarily governs behaviour'.

I felt like Carrie Bradshaw. Ugh, _Sex and the City_ had inflicted my opinion on men too much. So Edward Cullen was an active participant in the game of love. I felt like I needed to embark on a little project. I had the advantage of Jasper's thorough knowledge of feelings. _As soon as he throws the good thing away, he regrets it, but doesn't let anyone see._ Well, if the game of love was alive and well, then surely there must be a set of rules somewhere, floating in the universe. Not to mention the girl and guy codes – which wouldn't be the rules of love, but a kind of handbook that regards things you are allowed to do and things that are not accepted. I found a perfect website with both gender code handbooks and bookmarked them, then got back to researching.

If Edward could play the game of love with no partner, I'm sure I could oppose him. It looked like I too was in training for the game of love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm proud to say we have reached 50 reviews! Yay :) I have to warn you, in the upcoming chapters, I got a little obsessive with Bella's Project. I know I sound incredulously lame, but it's relevant to the plot line. And it explains the meaning of the story's title. People who sign in when they review will get a sneak peak of next chapter, and as an early Christmas present, I'll make the preview a couple of paragraphs or something. All I ask in return is that you review! :D**


	6. The Game Of Love

**Chapter Six – The Game Of Love**

**Bella's Point Of View**

My researching turned into a project – and there were shitloads of information to go through. Of course, Edward probably had his own regulations. However, I had numerous television shows, books, movies, and a whole pile of websites that contained different people's views on 'love and how to play the game.' But it seemed like the males had the advantage. I didn't know if they revolved around the fact that the higher the testosterone level was, the more of a selfish prick they were, or it was because males had always been regarded as a higher status in society.

Why was Edward so fucking loved if he was such an asshole? Sure, he's hot, I'll admit it, and he's good at sport. He either fought for his popularity, or just started believing he was the higher power so people eventually believed it too. The same went for women, although it revolved less around hormones. High school was the location where people turned into people that they swore they would never become. We watch Megan Fox leaning over that motorbike in _Transformers_ and every girl is influenced and intimidated because she's fierce, fuckable and fabulous and every guy would die for her to even glance his way.

Sure, the thought in every guy's head when they think of Megan Fox is something revolving around sex which of course I wouldn't be surprised about. But how does that make girls look? They see the guy they want is going after gorgeous girls, so how is she meant to compete?

Simple. Just wear a mini skirt and a midriff and invite him over when the parents are out. WRONG. I mean sure, seducing him is the easy way out. And it definitely won't benefit you at all. You just gave him the winning side, because you changed for him. And then he scored and stole your virginity. I'd like to call this theory the 'Lauren Mallory Theory'. Lauren Mallory thinks she is superior to every girl and boy in our high school, where she's actually categorised as a slut, but nobody says it to her face. All the 'popular' guys fuck her because she's easy. And that is not the way to be. A clear example would be last Friday night.

Edward doesn't actually like Lauren; he just calls her up for a hook up, a booty call if you will. She's also an ultimate rebound, and a perfect girl to have around a guy if he wanted to make you jealous. But somewhere in her completely fucked up head, she believes that if she has sex with a guy, she'll get respect or he'll start dating her.

See, a guy has sex with tonnes of girls and in the eyes of a male, he's a legend – in the eyes of a girl, he's repulsive, pig headed, but you still want to sleep with him, just to see what all the fuss is about. A girl has tonnes of sex with a guy and she's a bed hopper – this is agreed by both gender parties. Why is this the case?

Because girls are never having sex with guys – in actual fact, it's the guy who's having sex with the girl. This was just the start of the game of love. Of course, the rule above made an exception for Samantha Jones, who had sex like a man* and even she eventually fell for Jerry Jerrod because he pushed her to start a meaningful relationship.

There's always that one exception though. Samantha had meaningless sex with people – pulling an Edward, I guess – until she fell for Jerry. That was when Samantha stopped participating in the game and eventually settled with her Prince Charming...Of course until they divorced, but he was her great love.

_Why am I so obsessed..._

* * *

I felt horrible. It was about eight in the morning. I shut my laptop and went under the covers, closing my eyes for sleep. I thought about my one exception which was Edward, I couldn't deny it, but I had mixed feelings for him. I wanted to say so much to him. But for me, I give the guy one chance, and if he blows it, he's out.

Why was there a part of me that wouldn't let go of the fact that Edward was no longer mine?

When I awoke hours later, I discovered that I had a new text from Alice.

_Morning Bella!_

_Rose and I are going to Starbucks at lunchtime if you want to meet us there, call me if you want to come along. We want to hear all the steamy details of last night! _

It was already eleven thirty. I dialled Alice's number and she picked up on the first ring. "Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you there in like half an hour."

"Nah, Rose will pick you up. She stayed at mine. How was your date!" Alice squealed into the phone. I pulled my ear away from it and stretched ay arms.

"It was good. Except asswipe showed up and we ended up going on a double date. Jasper and I left though. Jasper is nice and sweet, I mean we get along and everything, but I'm not feeling anything. It's like a brotherly connection." I told her.

"Ok well save us all the gossip, we're leaving the house now." Alice told me, and hung up. I could really use some coffee.

I jumped in the shower and shampooed and conditioned my hair and blow dried it. It was a little cold today, so I wore plain denim shorts and a black singlet top with a khaki hoodie tied together with sandals. I didn't have time for make up so I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on as Rose honked her horn outside. No one was home, so I guessed that Emmett stayed over at someone's place, or he had fallen asleep in a park or on the beach. It wouldn't be the first time...

"So, how was your date?" Rose asked excitedly, as I jumped into the back.

"It was good. We went to this little bohemian burger place that had the best fries ever, and then we saw a movie." I said. "Except the end was kind of a spoiler, seeing that asswipe showed up with Lauren and they played lets-have-loud-foreplay-on-the-cinema-floor, so we left. It was highly disturbing."

Alice shook her head. "That is disgusting. Why would he do that to you?"

"Well, Jasper and I got talking, and he's very wise. He's got a knack for knowing what emotions people are feeling. I know it sounds stupid when I say it, but he explained it very clearly and wasn't a smug bitch like you'd think. He told me that because Edward is so used to just using things quickly and throwing them away, he doesn't appreciate a good thing until it's gone and that his ego is so big it's affected his brain." Alice giggled at that, and I smiled back at her.

"That sounds like him all right." Rose said, pulling up to Starbucks – my second home. "So did you guys sex it up?" She asked, her eyebrows moving up and down. Leave it to Rose to want all the hot details.

"We made out at the back of the cinema. I felt like such a teenager. It was corny but nice." I said. "Oh and he also said that Edward was good at playing the game of love. It was very _Sex and the City_ but it got me thinking." I admitted.

"Thinking about what?" Alice asked.

"Well, just about the game of love. But I think its all bullshit." I said quickly, giving a look to Rose saying that I'd speak about it later to her. If I spilled the can of beans to Alice, she'd tell Edward, who would tell everyone and be an asshole to me. And Jasper would be pissed that word got out.

We ordered our drinks and grabbed a booth and Alice chipped in her opinion. "I don't think the game of love exists. People just think of things as games to make it easier on themselves."

"That's because you're a firm believer in true love. You're not cynical about a single fucking thing Alice. You're traditional and it sickens me." Rose said. "But me, well, I'm undecided."

Alice and I both looked at each other and then at Rose. "Are you shitting me? You're in the game of love, bitch. You might not be playing now, but you know the rules back to front."

"What makes you say that?" Rosalie got pissy.

"You're the Megan Fox. You're the classic example of the perfect woman, meaning every person playing the game of love thinks of you as the grand prize," I told her, using the previous example of Megan Fox. Rose was the _Femme Fatale*_ of love, of course, without the whole 'putting people's lives in jeopardy and dangerous situations.'

Rosalie scowled. "I don't like that theory, but to say I'm like Megan Fox is being pretty generous." Alice and I both laughed out loud. Rosalie saying she wasn't beautiful was hilarious – she was incredibly vain about her looks. An employee came over with our drinks and I contently sipped on my Grande Americano, feeling nothing but pleasure. "So Bella, enlighten me about your theory."

I shrugged. "The game of love has too many rules. Spare me and just watch every episode of Sex and the City – and I'm sure Carrie does a better job at explaining it then me."

"You_ are_ the Carrie." Alice said, rolling her eyes and drinking her Chai Latte.

"You're the Charlotte then. You're very much alike." Rose commented, while looking at Alice. "Do me!" She cried, with mock enthusiasm.

"You're not a Miranda, and you're not a Samantha." Alice said. "Maybe your Adrian, or Big...Or Stanford!" She giggled immaturely and I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile.

"That's no fun." Rose rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders forward. "Anyways. So are you going to see Jasper again?"

I made a face. "I guess so. We've only known each other a week, and we've certainly got a clear understanding with each other. We connected on every level but chemistry. But it takes time, so I guess I will. And I don't want to make it awkward in Cotillion, God forbid."

"At least you're not stuck with Cullen." Rose said glumly.

"Rose, just remember your talking to his ex girlfriend. I know what it's like."

"Yeah, and I'm his cousin. At least you guys can shut him out – we're blood related." Alice shuddered and we all laughed. After finishing our coffee's, Rose dropped me home and I saw that Jake was out the front, on the ground, trying to piece the Chevrolet together. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Good luck. You've been stuck on that for how many years now?" I asked, sitting next to him and grinning like a winner.

"Shut up. It's a slow, painful progress..." He said, then went into a deep trance, staring at the pieces of metal lying around him.

"Jake, can I ask you something? I need a third party opinion." I said. _Or rather a male's opinion..._

"Sure. What's up?" He asked, giving me his full attention.

"What are your beliefs on the game of love? It's a little side project I'm doing, to occupy my boredom."

"The game of love...Hmm..." He trailed off. "Well, it sounds like a wonderful John Hughes movie. But in all seriousness, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! You have to have something for me. I need a male's perspective." I pleaded.

Jake sighed. "The game of love is what most people consider a myth – but it actually exists. The two are very similar. It's between two people; it gets very competitive because you don't want to lose. But what happens when you win the game? Do you get a medal, a trophy? No. If you win, do you think the loser will give in and suddenly fall in love with you? No, of course not. The prize is determined by which gender wins."

"I can barely believe that just came out of your mouth."

Jake shrugged. "I have my moments."

"But what's your outlook?" I asked, Ask Jake a question, and the answer you'll get is something that sounds like it's from a textbook.

"Games are for kids... If you love someone and they love you back, then you are a lucky person. There is too much stupid advice for women out there on how to get a man. It doesn't require playing hard to get or making him jealous or referring to love as a game. I mean, sure, there are similarities, but that's a given."

"Jake, do you believe in love?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes. But I'm saying that believing in the game of love is complete bullshit. The more rules and policies people create, the more complicated it gets. Bella, I know this isn't for boredom. What kind of revenge are you planning?" He quirked an eyebrow up and I caved straight away, scowling. It was unfortunate that he knew when I was lying.

"Revenge? Nah. It's plainly for boredom. Since I'm not off getting manicures and shopping for Dolce and Gabbana, I need to do something. So I'm looking at the whole idea of love and why people make it so fucked." I explained.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You're the queen of bullshit, you know. Are you investigating this because you're in love? You can tell me Bella. Third party outsider, remember?" He said.

I breathed out. "I just want to be clear on why some guys are such pricks. The guy I'm currently dating was talking about the game of love. Well, to put it into specifics, he was referring to Edward." Jakes faced tensed.

"Edward doesn't play the game of love. He cheats through and through, and you know that more than anyone."

"I know. But Jasper said that Edward thinks with his ego, not with his brain. And that he's used to things coming and going, so he doesn't realise a good thing until it's gone."

"Because he's too busy thinking about himself." Jake added. "Bella, has he always been like that?"

"Well, if you asked me while we were dating two years ago, I would've said no. But we've always been enemies, so I'm biased of course. And then one day he just asked me out, and I said yes, and the hate turned to something very much like love. Little did I know he was playing me the whole time. That bastard set me up, and while it happened, I saw joy in his eyes. But when he saw me crying, he had that look...like he actually cared about me."

"Chances are the feeling you saw in his eyes wasn't care, it was guilt."

"I don't know – I can't tell the difference." I answered honestly. "I have homework to start, so I'll catch up with you later Jake." I stood up, brushing grass off my shorts.

"Bella, answer me this – What are your feelings when it comes to Edward?" Jake inquired.

I made a face of unease. "Well, it's only been a week. It's all mixed. Like I know I'm still completely mad at him, which makes me want to go up to him and either pick a huge fight with him or become the school slut and making out with every guy in school in order to make him green with envy, and the other part is telling me to forget him. Although, the other part says I should forgive him."

Jake nodded. "I'm sure you'll find the answer somewhere, somehow. It may take a while, but it'll come." He smiled and hugged me as I went inside.

* * *

I finished my homework and looked around my room, wondering what else there was to do. I could go to the beach, maybe work on a tan, or study a little bit more for calculus. While in the midst of contemplation, I heard a car pull up outside, and I went downstairs to investigate. Emmett had arrived home from where ever it was he had been. And he had a girl with him. I went into the kitchen and decided to inspect the fridge. The front door opened and closed and Emmett of course, headed straight to the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Emmett yelled, as he held onto the doorframe for dear life. "I thought no one was home." I noticed how hung over he looked, his eyes bloodshot, his skin sallow.

"You need sleep." I commented. Emmett rolled his eyes and looked through the fridge like I had previously done. The girl walked into the room then – she looked older than Emmett, probably in her early twenties. She had black curly hair that was cropped short and was wearing an oversized tee shirt and gym shorts, and was barefoot. She was tall and tanned, and looked like she too was hung over.

"Ah, yes, this is Christina. Christina, esta es mi hermana Bella." Emmett's sudden change of language startled me. I stared at him wide eyed, and he winked at me.

"Hola." I greeted, and she smiled and waved at me. "Un placer conocerte." Christina smiled again and Emmett leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She suddenly disappeared from the kitchen and I heard footsteps ascending on the stairs.

"Emmett..." I warned.

"What?" He shrugged. I peered at him. "We meet last night, she's here on holiday. Plus, it's on my bucket list."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "You're a pig."

"Not true. Besides, how often do you get to cross off three things from one night? I wanted to pick up a girl using a language other than English, I want to have a one night stand with a stranger and I wanted to have sex with an elder woman. Is that a crime?"

I cringed. "I'm your sister, just keep that in mind. You better treat her nice too." I said. Emmett gathered a bunch of random items from the pantry and started to cook, shoving me aside. "By the way, you look like shit warmed up."

"I had a long night." I threw a piece of salami at him, and he smiled and ate it. "How was your date?"

"It was good. We stuck each other's tongues down our throats in the back of a deserted cinema. I crossed two things off my bucket list." I said sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes.

"So immature, so disgusting." Emmett shook his head from side to side.

"I was influenced by you – You've got nobody to blame but yourself. Jake was over here this morning. He's trying to fix the Chevy."

"I know. He's been coming over every Saturday morning for the past three years– he's a determined kid." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"He's older than you." I pointed out.

Emmett saluted me. "Good scrutinizing, Captain Obvious." He went upstairs with two sandwiches in his hands, shouting something in Spanish. I heard a door close, guessing it was his bedroom. I took my own food and went upstairs and crossed my legs and ate lunch on my bed while opening my laptop. Renee had already replied, so I told her that I was participating in cotillion and that I was dating my partner. After sending the email off, I opened up a new word document and clicked 'bold,' and typed.

**LOVE – WHY IS IT CONSIDERED A GAME**

I tapped my fingers on the spacebar for a while until something came to me.

And suddenly it all hit me, like one big wave.

* * *

* - without emotions, see the pilot episode of Sex and the City for an elaboration

* - Femme Fatale: a mysterious and seductive woman whose charms tangle her lovers in bonds of irresistible desire, often leading them into compromising, dangerous, and deadly situations

* * *

**I'll update when we hit 75+ :) I hope everyone had an excellent Christmas and I hope you all have a happy new year, as I will be updating again on the 3rd of January. People who log in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter 7! Thank you all for reviewing previous chapters by the way. I currently have 62, so thirteen reviews shouldn't be that hard to get! Also, my friend is currently writing a great Twilight fanfiction at the moment, so here is the URL for it: .net/s/6511551/1/Hello_Sister_Goodbye_Life - READ AND REVIEW!**

**I will speak to you all soon! Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	7. Hey Jealousy

**Chapter Seven – Hey Jealousy**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I got up the next morning and saw my phone flashing, indicating I had a message. It was from Jasper.

_Morning beautiful. I'll swing by to pick you up for school. Can't wait to see you._

I smiled and made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, and screamed. On the left side of my neck, I had two hickeys, and I ferociously grabbed my phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"I have two hickeys on my neck thanks to you." I stated plainly. I could hear Jasper trying not to laugh.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Bad enough for me to beat you to a pulp. I get rights to step on your feet this afternoon at cotillion."

"Fine, but don't make it harsh. And it's not like you wanted me to stop anyway. You loved it."

"I love it; it's just the aftermath I hate."

"Will coffee and a muffin count as an apology?" He asked.

I smiled. "It sounds wonderful. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." He said, and I hung up. I then dialled Rose's number.

"Ahoy hoy, Swan." She greeted.

"Got any idea how to remove a hickey?" I asked. Rosalie squealed.

"So you and Jasper had fun then yesterday I'm guessing?" She asked. Jasper and I went to the beach yesterday, and we ended up making out. He kissed better than I could remember.

"We did more pashing than swimming." I confessed. Rose laughed.

"I'll be over in ten." She promised. I hung up and decided to get dressed. Emmett came bumbling into my room where I was standing in only my bra and undies.

"EMMETT!"

"BELLA!"

We both screamed. "Knock for once you baboon!" I yelled, shutting my door. I put my school dress on and splashed water on my face. I grabbed everything off my desk and left it by my door. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to do my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. It was stinking hot today, my hair was too thick at the moment to be worn down. Rose turned up, and I galloped downstairs.

I saw Emmett watching from the window with an amused look on his face. "Good dress code." I commented. She had nothing but an old baggy shirt on.

"What? I'm only dropping stuff off. Unless your brother wants a little bit of a dance." She grinned, waving up at him. A huge smile spread across his face and I scowled at him, flipping him off. He made a face and disappeared.

"What did I say Rose? I'd rather you cut the sexual tension with a knife then listen to you yapping on about it." I remarked, as she handed me concealer and a light foundation.

She rolled her eyes and dismissed the Emmett conversation. "That should do the job. Alright sweetheart, I must fly and get ready for school. Remember cotillion this afternoon!" She said, as she pulled a U turn and sped down the street, honking her horn. I went into the house and applied the products to my neck, and surely enough, the hickies were invisible. Leave it to Rose to have every type of life saving cosmetic in the entire world.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. He came into my room. "Does it look like I'm wearing anything on my neck?" I asked as I craned and twisted my neck in different positions.

"Nope. Quick question Bells. Was Rose wearing any pants?" He asked, as he leaned on my doorframe.

I punched his arm. "You're a man trapped in a woman's body when it comes to physical strength." He said, rubbing his arm as he left my room. "And I'm taking that as a yes!" He yelled out.

_What was I going to do with my brother and my best friend...?_

I heard a horn sound outside my house, and surely enough, Jasper had arrived. "Bye Emmett." I said, as I entered his room.

"Whose here?" He asked in a curious voice, but with a stern expression. He was too over protective of me, but then again, I hadn't always played by the rules.

"Jasper. I'd ask if you wanted a ride but I want to make out with him before class." I said, like the bitch I am. His mouth dropped. "What? It's on my bucket list." I quoted, lowering my voice, and ran downstairs with my bag and out the house before he could say anything about my witty comeback.

I got into Jasper's car, and he greeted me with a kiss on the lips, and handed me a Starbuck's and a blueberry muffin. "You are my favourite." I admitted, chomping on the muffin with gratitude.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. "And I can't see any hickeys. What are you on about?"

"Rose gave me make up to cover it up with, thank you very much. And I slept very peacefully." I said. I turned the air conditioner up higher and smiled as the cool air blew around me.

"We've got cotillion this afternoon." I reminded him.

"How could I forget? I'm really not looking forward to you stepping on me by the way." He said.

"You make it seem like I'm the meanest person in the world!" I said.

"You're pretty mean, but I like it." He said, smiling at me. I went crimson as he turned into the school parking lot. People were everywhere, and I felt like I had stage fright. We got out of the car and I still had my muffin and my coffee. Jasper stole a bite and I growled.

"You Swans take your food too seriously." He said, and I laughed.

"I grew up with Emmett. If I didn't get food, I didn't eat." We went to a spare table and I dumped my stuff, and we started kissing again. I didn't care who noticed – I liked Public Displays of Affection, as long as they were reasonable make outs. And Jasper had perfected the art of kissing, I realised, as his mouth moved along with mine, with not too much tongue. His hands were absentmindedly playing with my hair, and I couldn't stop giggling the entire time.

"So, I've been thinking about this 'rules of love' thing." I said, as we walked down the corridors hand in hand. I couldn't help but feel extremely giddy that I finally had someone I could do this with.

"Oh yes. And?" He asked.

"I've turned it into an obsession. I'm analysing the ideas of love and why people make it into a game and why people make it complicated. I've already got a couple of ideas already."

"Let's hear them." He said, as I twisted the combination to my locker.

"Really? You actually want to know?" I asked, smiling. He nodded. "Well, there are cynics, who believe that love is nonexistent, but it's usually because they've been hurt by someone they thought they loved. People make love sound like a game because they like the idea of competition. The cynical thing to say is that games are for children. But then there are people who believe in love in its simple forms, and that it's lucky if somebody loves you and you love them back. But people say love is a game because it's between two people and the similarities are shared."

"A very good introduction." He said, smiling and pulling me towards him. I pecked him quickly and got my books for class. Jasper got his books and we made our way to American Literature.

"Do you want me to keep going or do you want me to shut up?" I asked.

"Tell me at lunch." He said, and then grabbed my free hand as we walked by a bunch of juniors, who stared at me. I went red. "Don't be embarrassed." Jasper said quietly, as he kissed our intertwined fingers.

"I'm not used to all the attention, is all." I admitted quietly. No boyfriend of mine had ever shown this much enthusiasm toward me. _Maybe he liked to show me off..._I shook that thought away and reminded myself to stop acting like I was the first girl who had ever dated a boy.

"I somehow think you're going to have to adapt to people staring at you. You're Bella Swan, and everyone knows that." He stated. I dropped my head bashfully. Everybody had arrived in American Literature, excluding the teacher, and Jasper held onto my hand as we walked into class and took our seats. Everybody was staring and I looked down at my desk, my chest, neck and face growing red. Immediately, there were whispers.

The teacher thankfully entered then, and we began our lesson. We were studying _The Catcher in the Rye_ by JD Salinger. Thankfully I had already studied this, so I sat back and relaxed. Edward made his appearance halfway through the lesson and of course, the only spare desk was beside me. He marched over, sat down and tried to get my attention. I, of course, deliberately ignored him.

"Mr Cullen, since you're making a big fuss and only attracting the entire class, I guess you can explain the title of the novel?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know." He admitted. I smirked.

"Just what I was expecting. What about you, Ms Swan?" She asked.

"Holden sees the flaws in the process of growing up and says that he wants to catch all the children from falling or jumping off the cliff into the field of rye. Simply, he wants to prevent them from growing up because he sees now that it's much better to remain a child than to suddenly become an adult and be burdened by all the troubles the world has to offer." I explained. When everyone looked away, I looked at Edward smugly and he rolled his eyes. Immature bastard.

"Thank you." She said, then moved on.

Rose and Alice were alone at lunch – I had blown them off for some one on one time with Jasper to explain the game of love theory I had going, of which he had inspired. "I asked Jake's opinion on it, and he said it sounded like a really good eighties movie." I told him, and Jasper chuckled. "If people say love isn't a game, then why do we use baseball metaphors to explain the levels leading up to sex? Why did Blink 182 say 'if love is a game then I must've missed the kickoff'?"

"It's gotten to your head." He said, laughing. "But your points are valid. What are some other things that have to do with love?"

"Well, Jake also said there was no need for friends with benefits and playing hard to get, as well as saying that there's too much advice out there for women which revolve around men, therefore making women confused about what they do. It really doesn't have to be so hard. People fret over things like 'why hasn't he called me back' and 'why is he so bipolar' and the list goes on." I sighed.

"I like listening to you." Jasper commented.

I felt things were going too fast. We had been dating for three days and he acted like we had been going steady for months. "Let's go and sit with Rose and Alice." I decided, getting up.

"What's your view on the love thing?" He asked, and I mentally cursed.

"Honestly, I don't know. This research has screwed with my head. I'm neutral." I declared, as I sat down with my two best friends.

"Great job with the ditching," Alice said. Jasper sat down across from her.

"So you guys haven't formally met. Alice, this is Jasper, and Jasper, this is Alice, and of course, Rose and Jasper already know each other." I introduced, a tone of boredom evident in my voice.

I saw Jasper meet Alice's eye, and instantly saw something like a light bulb go off in both their brains. Suddenly, Alice became not so confident, and she blushed. Rose's eyes widened at me and I looked at Jasper, who had obviously floated above Earth.

This was...different, strange, foreign.

Rose pulled me away from the table. "Are they totally sending each other psychological messages or am I crazy?" She asked.

"I see it too." I whispered. Their eye contact was strong, they hadn't even blinked.

"Bella, I hate to say this, but I think its love at first sight." Rose commented in a disbelieving tone.

Unfortunately, I saw it too.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Now Edward, if you happen to be dancing with that girl again, don't make a move on her." Esme said sternly. She was _still_ upset with me for that? "It was obvious that she was very beautiful, but it is still inexcusable to behave like an unmannered man, as though you were raised by pigs."

"She made it up!" I said, for about the thousandth time. "She lied to you."

"Why on Earth would she do that, Edward? She's the Lieutenants daughter, and she's polite and very nice. Stop being foolish." She said. I sighed – there was no winning.

I sat down at the back and soon, people started to sit around me. Tyler, Mike, some other guys from the year above, and plenty of girls. Lauren winked at me and she gave a smile that could make a grown man cry – out of fear. I don't know what possessed me to call her on Friday afternoon. I guess I just needed an unimportant distraction or someone easy to get me through the night. I noticed Bella and Jasper holding hands as they walked in, and I felt jealously course though my veins once again.

I wanted to rip Bella away from him and ravish her beautiful body. I saw her with Jasper all throughout the day – holding hands, making out in the hallways, and after school in his car, with her straddling him in the driver's seat. They were the biggest gossip at the moment, and I really wished it was me she was with, and not just the physical part.

"They're not going to last. Jasper is way out of her league." Jess said beside me, as she noticed who I was staring at. "I honestly don't know what he sees in her." Bella piled into his lap and smiled. Rose and Alice came in then, and Alice sat beside Jasper. They started talking, and I noticed Bella huffing and rolling her eyes at Rose.

I smiled widely, following the conversation. So, Bella was the jealous type after all...

My mother decided to start talking then, Carole stepping in every now and then. We were going to be dancing again with our cotillion partners. Everyone went to find their partner, and Rose and I looked at each other from across the room, neither one of us wanting to go to the other.

Esme gave me a stern look and cocked her head over to Rose, indicating I should go and greet her. I sighed and went over, my head hung in defeat as she smiled at me with devil eyes. "Didn't you know that when we are meant to be dancing, the man always walks over to the woman, greeting him with her presence?" Rose said smugly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut it Hale."

"Somebody on their period?" She cooed. I rolled my eyes. Esme showed us the proper way to bow and to curtsey, instructing the men to go first. I bowed low, my left foot behind my right, extending my right arm forward. Rosalie held her dress out and crossed her right leg over her left and curtsied.

"Can I throw up now?" She asked me, as our bodies pressed together. I had to crack a smile – we were only going to argue more if we kept fighting like we were. We started to dance a slow foxtrot and I placed my hand on Rose's lower back, like old times.

"Do you remember dancing like this at our sophomore winter dance?" I asked. She nodded and sighed. "So, what's the deal with Bella and Jasper now?" I asked. I just had to.

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "It looks like they've been dating for months. They way they behave is natural, but Bella says she's not feeling any spark. She likes him, but she doesn't know if breaking up will cause awkwardness between them. She says the relationship feels off, like they should just be friends. Remind you of anyone?" She asked, looking right into my eyes. I rolled my eyes, getting the obvious hint.

I nodded. "And I caught him looking at Alice just now. I remember that look." I said, feeling like a wise man.

"I feel bad for the kid. Bella, I mean. She knows she's going to lose him to Alice, she just doesn't know how much time she's got left. As soon as Jasper connected eyes with Alice, they couldn't do anything other than stare at each other. I threw up in my mouth a little. It was horribly sickening – love at first sight. And it was strong too."

"I remember them leaving together in the cinema on Friday night – she looked so...happy." I wish I was the person who had made her smile, but it was too late for that. Unless I was prepared to win her back, but she'd never go for it.

"Yeah, what was with that by the way? Did you know about that?" She asked. "If you did, I'm gonna have to nude you or something."

"No, I swear I didn't – it was a plain coincidence. I knew she was going out but I didn't know she was going to be at the movies." _Fate, as though the God's had been playing with my mind all along._

"Why do you just use girls?" Rose asked, completely changing the topic. My eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Bullshit. There's a perfect explanation, you just refuse to tell me. Just bear in mind it's _me_ your talking to. We've known each other since coming into this god forsaken world, plus we have a history. Were you present in sophomore year?" She asked, shaking her head with mock sadness.

"Don't forget the summer in San Clemente at your parents' holiday house." I added darkly. Rosalie laughed a little at the memory.

"That was good, for the most part at least." She said, smiling and trying not to laugh. I reminded myself of the end of that little chapter, and I wondered where we would be if we hadn't done what we did.

"Alright, change partners!" Carole said.

"Don't repeat what I said." Rose said. "Not to anybody."

"Vice versa." I said, as she nodded, and I knew what we had said to each other would be kept between us, and wouldn't be heard out of our mouths and into the ears of a stranger. We changed partners every ten minutes. And of course, Bella landed in my arms once again. I couldn't help how nicely she fitted with me.

"So, has Jasper made any moves on my cousin yet?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I'm not blind. They were practically eye fucking each other today at lunch." I said, using Rose's information. She wouldn't mind, as long as I posed it as my information.

"You saw that?"

"I am the eyes and ears of that institution." I said proudly.

"You got that off _The Breakfast Club_." She plainly said.

I forgot what Bella was like when it came to eighties movies. She had seen that film countless times. "Back to the point. Are you going to break up with Jasper?" I asked.

"None of your business." Bella told me.

"Come on. Tell."

"I wasn't aware I was talking to Alice." Bella said. I spun her out and in, and our hands joined together as we looked into each other's eyes. I could tell she was searching for something in my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing," Bella replied, and the way she said it, I knew better than to press her for answers. "By the way, good answer in American Literature."

"We can't all be nerds like you." I teased. "By the way, we've got a calculus test on Thursday."

"I was in class, Edward. I know."

"Well, I can tutor you if you like. I won't try anything on you, promise. All we will talk about is calculus."

"I don't need your help." She said sternly.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." I shot back.

"Do you believe in love?" I could tell by her alarmed expression that it just came out without thought, like Rose had done before.

"Yes." I answered straight away, in a heartbeat. She nodded awkwardly.

"Can I ask you another question?" Bella asked.

"Anything."

"Why did you never invite me over to your house or to meet your parents?" I knew she was referring to freshman year.

"Because I knew my parents would love you. And then it would make it harder to do what I did." I looked down in shame, and knew she was scarred from what I did to her.

"So you're saying if I met your parents, then we could've lasted longer than we did and you would've called the shots off and realised what a complete dipshit you were being?"

"Yes. Because I knew they would keep badgering me to ask you around more often and then by spending more time with you, I'd eventually see that what I was doing was wrong and call everything off." The possibility of that made me full of remorse. It leaked through my soul, coursing through my veins. Bella looked mad.

"If only you chose your brain over your ego." She said simply, before my mother instructed us to change partners once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter seven! Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter for those who did, we actually exceeded the 85 mark I set by three reviews, so my greatest thanks to you all! I'm hoping this chapter gets me over the 100 Review mark, that would just be absolutely amazing. I've finished writing this whole story, and in total, there are twenty four chapters, twenty five you count the epilogue ;) People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter eight, and please turn your private messaging ON so you can receive it! Chapter Eight will be up in a week, and if reviews get faster, then I will consider updating twice a week...  
**

**Oh, and please vote in my poll on my homepage! Keep reading, writing and reviewing! :)  
**


	8. Rules Of Engagement

**Chapter Eight – Rules Of Engagement**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I came out of calculus with feelings of perplexity. I know it was only a little test, but it was still going to be embarrassing if I failed. I instantly forgot about it when I saw Jasper sitting alone in history. I didn't know where I stood with him – after seeing his face when he met Alice, it was impossible to not feel jealous. I was smart enough to know that the expressions between Alice and Jasper meant love at first sight – of which I didn't know had existed up until then. Edward had seen it too, even if he hadn't been sitting there. That meant he would've been looking at me...

I still couldn't believe I talked to Edward that much. The level of communication was astounding. Jasper patted the seat next to me and I sat down with a meek smile. He pecked me on the lips and I smiled. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. I can't figure out what my feelings are." I said, sighing. I honestly just kind of felt like crying. "We have to talk at lunch. Away from everyone." I added, looking him straight in the eye.

His face told me he knew exactly what it was about. "Ok. You know, if it's easier on you, you don't have to tell me. I already know, and I've felt horrible about it. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't sleep a wink either. But I'll talk to you about it at lunch, ok?" I said. I knew there was no hope of saving the relationship, but I was only a little annoyed. I wasn't crazy about him, but I did have a small crush on him. Although there was no spark, no little tingles when he kissed me or held my hand...

I got on with my work and put my mind at ease, knowing that Jasper was on the same level as me and that it was just as hard for him as it was for me. History passed quickly, thankfully, and I made my way to Spanish. Spanish was probably my favourite class, and I was glad that German had filled up, which gave me no other choice than to choose it. The teacher was an old woman in her seventies who had the energy of a twenty one year old. Emmett, of course, was her favourite student. "Hola Senora Harley!" Emmett yelled as he burst in the door behind me. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

Emmett was the only person I knew in the class besides Edward, Senor Asshole, who hung out with a bunch of equally egocentric seniors in the back. Emmett was more than happy to introduce me to some seniors who he was friends with, and I forgot their names as soon as he said them.

"Me hice amigo de una hermosa niña Española en el fin de semana se pierda." Emmett yelled out, which of course I had no idea what that meant.

Mrs Harley turned around and smiled with great appreciation. "What did you just say?" I asked him.

"I told her about Christina." He said simply.

"Is she your new pen pal?" I asked sarcastically. _More like international sex buddy..._

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yes Bella, having a pen pal is on my bucket list." He said sarcastically.

"What else is on there?" I asked.

"I want to learn how to ride a unicycle, among other stuff." He said plainly; obviously it was a top secret Emmett thing. "Asswipe is staring at you." He commented. Stupidly, I turned around, and Edward's eyes were fixed on me, as Emmett had said. We had our little heart to heart yesterday in cotillion, and the answers he gave me just about killed me.

If he said no, he could still have me. I turned back around, my face going red. "If you want to get back at him, I have a plan." Emmett whispered. I brightened up a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Follow the Rules of Engagement." He said.

"...The television show?" I asked, like the absolute moron I am.

"No, it's used by The United State Military for the use of force continuum. It was created to carry out and fall in line with over-arching orders or goals from higher command; you of course being the higher command, and Edward being the man out of line. You construct rules that will not violate the trust of other people, but will instead promote a relationship of respect and understanding. Charlie had to follow it when he was in the military and air force and all that shit."

"Sounds interesting. But where am I getting the rules from and do I really want to risk it?" I asked. The idea was highly appealing, but I didn't want the possibility of getting my heart broken, or worse, falling in love with him...Again.

"Well, you would have to work really hard in order for you to maintain your position. You can't give him the power. He's the one that's out of line, not you. You need to balance two competing goals: The need to use force effectively to accomplish the mission objectives, in this case, revenge, and the need to avoid unnecessary force, in this case, any distractions or things that are on your mind. You need full attention."

Emmett got a spare piece of paper out and started to write something, and so I got on with my work. At the end of the lesson, he handed it to me. I read it as I made my way to Biology.

_Level 1: Obedience (Cooperative). Edward responds and obeys to your verbal commands. Close fight techniques don't apply, meaning make sure your actions won't start conflict. _

_Level 2: Resistant __(Inactive). Edward ignores verbal instruction but complies immediately with any contact. Close fight techniques do not apply. Meaning if he doesn't make conversation, hold his hand, touch him. _

That was where I got to when I folded it multiple times and put it into my pocket, making sure he didn't see. I sat down and two minutes later, he came in and sat down next to me, a little too close. Did the Rules of Engagement go against the idea of the game of love? Or was it a subtheme? "So, are you and Jasper over yet?" He asked.

"I want you as a tutor. You can take me to your house this afternoon. Meet me in the car park right after school." I commanded.

Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. Level one was complete.

* * *

"We both knew it was coming down to this." Jasper said, sighing. "I'm incredibly sorry Bella."

"Look, Jasper, don't be. I mean, I liked you and stuff, but I didn't feel anything with you. There was no spark or anything. And when you saw Alice, the two of you had this strong bond. It was honestly love at first sight. And don't feel bad for me. I'll move along nicely."

"No, Bella, I have to be sorry. I stayed up last night thinking about you and it absolutely killed me. I've never been in a scenario like this. I saw Alice and what I felt toward her reflected perfectly in her eyes. But you are great, Bella. But I too felt nothing spectacular."

"We had a good run. And we can be friends, right? That's kind of the vibe I'm getting off you. I think you'd be a better friend than a boyfriend for me." I said, hoping I wasn't hurting his feelings.

"I felt the same way." He smiled politely.

"So, Jasper, we're breaking up. I hope this won't be awkward or anything for you at cotillion, either."

"Of course not." He said truthfully.

"I give you permission to date Alice. I know she'll be thrilled." I had to talk to her, too. His eyes lit up at the mention of her name. They really were meant for each other. We walked back from our private area and to Rose and Alice. I was surprised to see Emmett sitting there. Alice smiled at Jasper, then looked at me very apologetically.

"No need, Alice." I said plainly. "We're no longer in a relationship."

"Single and ready to mingle!" Rose exclaimed. "And jeeze Alice, sloppy seconds much?" Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Alice said, getting up from the table. Jasper looked incredibly worried. I got up again and followed Alice out of earshot. "Are you sure you want me to go ahead with this? I feel terrible."

"Alice, you guys stared at each other for like half an hour yesterday, looking into each other's eyes. You guys are meant to be. I'm out of the picture. I had no feelings for Jasper, none that were serious anyway."

"I've never been the other girl before. I feel like I belong in a Taylor Swift song." Alice said, laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes. "It feels like love."

"Because it probably is, or will be." I said honestly, as we headed back over.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat down.

_So you and Jasper are over?_

I frowned and put my phone away. I could bet a million dollars it was Edward. Emmett looked at me seriously. "What, Em?" I asked.

"Are you going to do your bucket list?" He asked. It was code for the Rules of Engagement.

"Yes. I'm starting it this afternoon." I said. He nodded. Rose looked between us both.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

I yawned. "Nothing. Why?"

"Bella, your seventeen. I don't think your bucket list has to be started now." She said.

"I can do what I want. Emmett has one. He got rid of three things on his on the weekend. He killed three birds with one stone." I looked at him pointedly.

"What were they?" Rose asked. You could tell she was coming onto Emmett. And he was letting her.

"You don't want to know." I said seriously. I knew it would only break her heart.

"No, I do." She said eagerly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do!" She pressed.

"Fine," I snapped. "He picked up a girl using a language other than English, he had a one night stand with a stranger and had sex with an elder woman. Happy?" I asked her. As soon as I said it, I covered my mouth and felt guilt stab my heart. Rose's eyes started to fill up with tears, but she angrily wiped them away.

"Rose, are you -" Alice began with gentleness, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said simply, getting up and rejecting Alice's gesture. Emmett looked like he was going to snap me in half. Rose walked away angrily, and Emmett got up.

"You're a fucking idiot sometimes Bella." He said, then walked away after Rose. Alice and Jasper looked at me awkwardly.

"Should I go and follow them?" I asked. They both nodded. I got up and left the lovebirds alone.

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Rosalie, wait!" I yelled out, not bothering to notice everyone staring. I caught up to her and took her arm gently and took her into the corridors. "Rosalie, why are you mad?" I looked right into her beautiful eyes, wondering, searching.

"Because I..." She couldn't get the words out, she was sniffling too much. "Fuck feelings. I like you, ok? And I know it completely goes against the morals of the girl code to not ever have feelings for a friend's brother, but they're feelings, and they're there. And that really hurt. I was bringing it on but that was what I expected least. Are you really that much of a bastard?"

I looked at her tentatively. "It's a bucket list, Rose. Things I want to do before I die. There is no commitment between us. I can understand why you'd be pissed, but there's no reason to be."

"But I am going to kill Bella. She was being a bitch."

Just then, no other than the devil came down the corridors, a scared expression on her face. "I shouldn't have said it like that. I shouldn't have said it all. I'm so sorry, to the both of you."

I nodded. "I came off a little strongly. Sorry 'bout that Bells."

"And I'm sorry for being an over dramatic skank." Rose apologised. Bella laughed and they made up.

"Alice and Jasper are waiting." She reminded us. She set off down the corridors and went outside. She suddenly appeared behind Rosalie's head, and made kissing gestures. I poked an eyebrow up. What the hell was she doing?

"Emmett, what are you looking at?" Rose asked. Bella rolled her eyes and turned around and started to rub her hands up and down her body, as if they were somebody else's.

OHHHH.

I focused my attention to Rose, and put my finger under her chin, and kissed her. Everything felt so right in that moment, her lips the perfect texture against my mouth. "We shouldn't..." She started, but I pointed outside, where Bella was giving her the thumbs up. She blew a kiss to her and walked away.

"In that case, how opposed are you to missing out on next period?" She asked. No sooner, we were heading into the janitors closest.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I shouldn't be doing this. _What are you doing Bella, why are you taking advice from Emmett, your foolish brother who was giving army techniques in order to win against Edward?_ Oh God, I was playing the game of love. And this was the strategic play I was following, while friends with benefits and being a cynic lay on the sidelines. Why couldn't I be born normal...

Edward walked over, wearing a shit eating grin. _Edward responds and obeys to your verbal commands. Close fight techniques don't apply, meaning make sure your actions won't start conflict. _

He unlocked his car and I got in. The whole interior smelled like his cologne. I noticed there were unused condoms on the backseat, and a red lacy bra on the floor, as well as numerous take out papers and boxes, and a couple of receipts. I cringed and turned to the front, putting my seat belt on. "Calculus and that is all." I said sternly.

"Sorry about the mess." He said, while he put on his driving face. I had never seen him drive, and I immediately learned that he drove like an absolute mad man. I changed the radio station, trying to find something good to listen to. "Do you mind? I liked that song."

"I'm the guest. I get to choose." I said, while I kept flipping through. I eventually settled for a Red Hot Chili Peppers song and yawned. Edward rolled his eyes but left it playing. We didn't talk, but I could see his expression said he wanted to. I lifted up my dress a little, revealing more leg, and his eyes drifted down toward me.

"Eyes on the road, Pervward." I snapped, loving that I had power over him.

His head snapped and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He pulled up in front of a colossal white house that had vibrant pink azaleas leading up to the front door. It was completely amazing. We got out and I took my bag with me. Esme came rushing out the door, smiling at her son, and then even wider at me.

"Isabella, this is a wonderful surprise!" Esme exclaimed. She had on plain jeans with a nice button down shirt.

"Hello Mrs Cullen. And please, call me Bella."

"Bella it is." She said, then looked to Edward. "How was school?" She asked.

"Long." Edward said simply. "Come on." He said.

"Are these azaleas?" I asked Esme, admiring the vivacious flowers. Esme looked completely overjoyed.

"Yes, they are. I think they go wonderfully with the house, don't you?" She asked.

"The contrast is incredible. We used to have beautiful blue azaleas at my dad's old place a couple of years ago. I loved them." God I'm charming when it comes to adults.

"You must come inside then dear. Come along." She chirped, taking my hand and leading me inside. Edward rolled his eyes and sourly followed behind us.

The interior was even better. It was a white on white colour scheme, with the occasional browns and tans mixed in. They had a large entertainment patio out the back, with the biggest pool I had ever seen. It was beautiful, but not at all over done. Esme had a plate of chocolate chip cookies waiting for us, and I thanked her graciously.

"So why are you here this afternoon Bella dear?" She asked me.

"I'm tutoring her in Calculus." Edward said, chipping in with a blunt tone.

"We have a test on Thursday." I added. "Esme, these cookies are delicious." She was just about to tell me the recipe when Edward dragged me along. Esme looked like she was going to complain, but soon enough he was holding me and leading me upstairs.

"What the hell?" I asked, chewing the last of my cookie.

"This is exactly what would've happened two years ago." Edward grumbled, opening the door to his room. He had a huge bed and a wall dedicated only to music, with a desk that was covered in random crap. I saw a porn magazine amongst the pile and I narrowed my eyes. He was truly disgusting.

"You're just jealous of me and your mother's new friendship. Does she have Facebook? What's her phone number?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes again and took out his Calculus textbook while shoving off all the crap on his desk.

He sat down on the chair. "Go get me a chair." I said.

"No." He said. I narrowed my eyes and remembered the second level of the Rules Of Engagement. _Edward ignores verbal instruction but complies immediately with any contact. _

I moved closer to him, taking his hand and putting it on my chest, moving it dangerously close to my boobs. He stared at me in amazement. "Please go and get me a chair." I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Of course." He said, looking completely puzzled as he got up from his chair and looked at me once more with an expression on his face that resembled bewilderment before exiting the room. I quickly got out the sheet that had Emmett's clear writing on it, and smiled wickedly.

_Level 3: Resistant (Active). Edward initially demonstrates physical resistance. Use obedience techniques to control the situation. Level three includes close fighting techniques to physically force a subject to abide by. Techniques include: pain observance through the use of joint manipulation and the use of pressure points._

It just sounded a lot like sex to me. And I know I wasn't about to play my Virginity Card. I put it in my pocket right as Edward walked in with a chair and set it down. "I think the bed will be more comfy for us." I said simply, picking up my stuff and sitting cross legged on the bed with a smart ass smile.

"Are you fucking me?" He asked in astonishment.

"No. I'm not going to fuck you." I said simply, choosing the latter of the two definitions of that saying. He looked a little confused, but got it, and gave a little smile.

"Touché Swan." He said, getting his stuff and sitting next to me. He still smelled wonderful. He took off his tie and threw it away somewhere. He removed his shoes and I did the same.

I opened my textbook and got my notebook and got a pen. "Ok, so do you know the different types of graphs at least?" He asked.

"I know a couple of them. But why are there so fucking many?"

Edward shrugged. "Do you know all the functions?"

"There are too many of them too."

"Constant, linear, quadratic, cubic, absolute value, greatest integer, exponential, logarithmic, and trigonometric." He said. "And my favourites – cube and square root." He wiggled his eyebrows and I gave him a serious expression, meaning for him to cut the crap.

He actually taught me stuff, surprisingly. He made it so much clearer then what Mr Varner did. I hadn't realised the time when I looked at the clock – It was almost seven. Charlie would be home, surely. "Crap. I should go." I started to gather up my things. He held my hand gently.

"Relax. You can stay for dinner and then I'll take you home." He assured me. This was the same guy who pulled me away from his mother a handful of hours ago. Something wasn't right.

I contemplated that. Would I be pushing it if I did? Dinner with an ex boyfriend and an ex rival, at his parents place...Hmm. "I'd better go." I said, shaking my head left to right.

"Bella, Edward! Dinner's ready!" Esme called out from two stories below.

I slumped my shoulders. "Be down in a second!" Edward yelled back. He gave me his best 'I win' expression before going downstairs. I put my shoes on and took everything I bought with me downstairs. Esme was serving plates of Pumpkin Ravioli, and my stomach growled, as if it could see there was food in front of me. A blonde haired man was sitting at the head of the table, who I assumed to be Edward's dad. They had the same eyes, nose, mouth, everything. And God, he was a major DILF.

"Mrs Cullen, I was actually just about to leave. I don't want to intrude on a family dinner and outstay your welcome." I said apologetically. Esme put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're doing no such thing. Join us for dinner, Bella. It would mean the world to me." She had that hope in her eyes that made me accept.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." Edward's father was standing in front of me with an outstretched hand. I shook his hand and looked him in the eye.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I put on my best smile. Edward sat down next to me and smiled at me, not a nice guy smile though. Clearly, it was an 'I'm about to make an ass out of you' smile, and I shuddered, but not before sneaking in a death stare. Esme and Carlisle sat down, and struck up conversation with me as we dined.

"So Bella, you're a new student I hear." Carlisle said.

"Well, no, not really. I completed most of my freshman year before I left." I said, wiggling my eyebrows up at Edward. His face pleaded me to not tell the story.

"Why did you leave, dear?" Esme asked.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Edward made a desperate face at me. "I received a call from a Doctor in Washington, and he told me that my mother was hospital being treated for Adrenocortical carcinoma. She had called upon me because I had the strongest relationship with her. Emmett wanted to go, but my mother decided that she didn't want to pull both her children out of school. So I stayed with her for the rest of freshman year and sophomore year, and I decided to return to California for my junior and senior year."

Esme wiped a tear from her eye. Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. "And how is she now?"

"She's getting there. She's a lot better than what she was, which is a relief." I informed them. Edward mouthed 'thank you' to me, and I wondered why I had just saved his ass.

"Mrs Cullen, this is delicious. Thank you so much." I said graciously. I had never tasted anything better.

"Thank you Bella. Now, how long have you and my son been dating?"

I started to cough on my food, grabbing a napkin. Every organ in my body fell to my ass. It was good to see that Edward was also choking and spluttering, so it gave it away that he was new to this as well. Where the hell had Esme pulled that one out of? Edward recovered first, shortly followed by me. I again saw the complete hope in Esme's eyes, and realised that not only had I won them over, I had convinced her that I was in a relationship with her son.

"We're no -" I began to say.

"We've been trying to keep it a secret." Edward said nervously, looking at me and cutting me off. I stepped on his foot underneath the table. Esme squealed with delight and Carlisle smiled, looking overjoyed. I wanted to find some rope and hang myself from the ceiling.

"Um, it's only been a week." I lied, completely unprepared. Then I thought of a brilliant story. "He apologised to me for the incident at the first cotillion class."

"And I took her out to dinner last Monday night. That's where I was." Edward contributed. He smiled at me, and I hesitantly smiled back, needing to throw up. "Ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her."

We continued being completely cheesy for the rest of dinner, and neither of his parents seemed like it bothered them. They weren't suspicious of him at all. They actually believed he was a charming guy. As nice as his parents were, they were blind as bats if they couldn't see past his pigheadedness ways. I volunteered to help Esme clean up as Edward and Carlisle stayed at the dining table.

"It's the first time I've seen him look so happy around a girl. He's bought others over before, but all of them were so..." She trailed off, racking her brain for the nicest word to describe Edward's harem.

"Transparent?" I tried.

"That's the one." Esme smiled graciously at me as she handed me a plate. "They were so dull and they were always so noisy upstairs. And they have no respect for my home either. None like you." Esme said, smiling. I felt so terrible. Here Esme was, believing that her son had found the perfect match, when in reality, I hated his guts. I made sure to finish quickly so I could go home. I needed to process tonight's events.

"It was lovely meeting you, Bella. Give your dad warm wishes." Carlisle said, as he opened the door for me. Edward grabbed his keys.

"I'll be sure to do that." Esme put her hands on my shoulders.

"Drive safely. The door will always be open to you, Bella." She said, smiling. Edward took my hand. I noticed a part of my felt giddy. _Pipe down_, I thought.

"Ready?" He asked.

I hoisted my bag on my shoulder. "Ready." I smiled at him lovingly, pumpkin ravioli coming up my throat. With one last goodbye, we turned away from the house and as soon as the door shut, I started punching him.

"You're a fucking little shit." I growled. He actually looked scared. Good – he should be.

"Don't hate me! You could tell she was planning out our wedding in her mind as soon as we came downstairs!"

"Then why did you just say we weren't!" I asked.

"I hate to see my mother disappointed in me." Edward sighed. He opened the door for me and I got in, sighing.

"You're the biggest momma's boy I've ever met." I said, and he scowled at me.

"I resent that. So I care about my parents feelings? Is that a crime?" He asked, as he started the car and reversed.

"No, it just means I can bag the crap out of you." I grinned. "But I am still mad."

"Hey, you were expecting it as much as I was. My mother loves you though. You had her eating the putty out of your hand from the moment you identified those azaleas."

"I'm charming when it comes to adults." I said simply. He handed me a GPS and I put in my address and handed it back to him.

"Thanks for covering for me, by the way. You saved me. I'd be put up for adoption if they found out what I did to you." He said softly.

"Yeah, well don't expect it to happen any time in the future. You were lucky."

I had completely forgotten about the Rules of Engagement. Fuck it, I'll start again tomorrow. "So did you learn a lot from my tutoring expertise?" He asked.

"No. You made me more confused." I lied.

Edward laughed. "Liar. I could see it in your eyes that you understood it so much more." We continued to bicker in his car until he reached my house. I opened the car door but didn't get out.

"Thanks for tutoring me." I said, getting out my wallet.

"I refuse to be paid." Edward said. "Leave your money in your wallet." He instructed.

I smiled sneakily and threw in a ten dollar bill and shut the door before he could protest, turned my back, and walked away.

* * *

**There you have it! The first early update! Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, we went over the target by nine, and for me, that is a huge accomplishment. I'm glad to see that all of you are enjoying the story and asking questions. I promise you that the reason why Bella left isn't too far away, hints will be dropped here and there. Whenever we reach 125 reviews, I will update then. It's a lot easier then having you all wait around for seven days. So the faster you review, the faster the story will unravel!**

**The Rules Of Engagement is a real thing - I did my research. It is used by The military of the United States, and those rules are real too, of course, minor changes were made so it was easier to understand. People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter nine, and please enable your private messaging so this will work! Thanks for reading :)  
**


	9. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter Nine – Just Like Old Times**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"You sure you're ready to ride the bike again Bells?" Emmett looked at me with complete worry. Typical big brother of course – overprotective, worrisome, ready to kick anyone's ass if they hurt me.

"Emmett, come on. It's my baby. Mine. Why would I be stupid enough to let anything happen to it, or myself for that matter?" I asked.

"Well, its dark outside. I don't want you to…get hurt, you know. I'd be more than happy to drive you." Emmett said.

"Oh shut up, you just want to drop me off to see Rose!" I said, and he went a little pink in the face. Emmett and Rose, with my blessing, were on the road to being in a relationship. They were so cute together – except they were very much into public displays of affection, and I'm not talking about hand holding. They had each others' tongues in their mouths as often as possible. My best friend and my brother, the supermodel blonde and the brawny but cuddly bear of a man, beauty and the beast – is anyone else seeing a cliché?

But I truly was happy for them. And Alice and Jasper had decided to get together somewhere between Tuesday and Wednesday. By Thursday, they were holding hands and sharing their love through the corridors. And I became the fifth wheel. I honestly didn't mind all that much, probably because it didn't feel like it. They made sure to include me in everything. It was just weird when they started to get a little romantic in front of me, resulting in me feeling like a complete idiot.

"That may be true, but I really don't want you to get hurt." I punched his arm and rolled his eyes at his protectiveness.

"I'm going now." I decided, getting my bag and heading towards the door, grabbing my keys. I opened the garage, getting my black helmet and putting it on my head. I lifted the seat up on my Vespa and shoved my bag in, it only just fit. I put the key into the ignition and swiveled around and set off. I had my baby since Freshman year, where I was only allowed to ride it around the yard, due to Charlie being overly precautious of road safety. On the days that he was away, I got Jake to come around and ride with me through the streets. We took turns in driving around the roads, not too far away from home.

I sped through the busy streets of Los Angeles, loving the breeze that swept up my ponytail. The streets were packed, seeing it was Friday night, and people were either coming home or going out. I was heading out to Rose's place to get ready to have a night out on the town, just us two, and then crashing back at hers afterwards, where we'd have a heart to heart. We hadn't had a face to face conversation in too long. We were growing tired of having a heart to heart over Facebook, which was too hard to convey feelings.

I called Emmett when I arrived at the Hale's mansion. It was a deep blue with white cape cod windows and bamboo shades, complete with fountains and marble statues in the front garden. It had been featured in many interior design magazines as well as the home garden ones and such. "I'm alive and well." I said into the phone.

"Good. I honestly don't know why you don't get a motorbike instead – they're so much cooler." Emmett said. "I wondered if Charlie would let me get one."

"You should see Jake about that. He might be able to build you one with generous compensation of course." I said. Emmett chuckled.

"I'd tag along but I wouldn't want to disturb the ice cream eating and the crying over sappy girl movies." Emmett didn't know we actually planned to go out and get completely wasted until we couldn't see straight.

"Emmett, if I recall properly, you cried like a two year old when we saw The Notebook." I said, not hiding my satisfaction.

"Hey! I told you I had something in my eye." He said, embarrassed. I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said dismissively, and hung up. I rang the doorbell and Carole answered.

"Hello Isabella dear!" She greeted, putting her hands on my shoulders and smiling. After all this time, she still called me by my first name. _I detest that name…_

"Hello Mrs. Hale." I chimed. Rose came down the stairs, wearing cotton shorts and a tank top.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed, dragging out the 'a' in my name. She pulled on my arm and led me upstairs into her huge room. As a single child, Rose had been spoiled rotten. She had everything she had ever wanted, and although jealous, I didn't let it crawl under my skin too much.

"Ok, slut me up!" I said, going to her wardrobe and finding the sluttiest thing I could get my hands on. It was the one night where I went against all my beliefs and crossed into the world of being a true Californian whore. Rose cranked the music on to get us in the mood and flipped through the choices. I came across a tight hot pink dress that would tease every guy on the dance floor. I yanked it out and got changed.

"Damn, you're fuckable." Rosalie commented as I stepped out, my other clothes in hand.

"Save it for your boyfriend." I said, poking my tongue out. Rose pulled out a black dress that was littered in gold sequins, and it seeped low. She changed and I growled.

"As usual, you look better than me." I said, pulling out a pair of black gladiator heels and putting them on her bed. I left my hair, seeing it was co-operative today, and Rose did my makeup. She straightened her hair, did her makeup, and soon enough, we were ready. Carole was always in bed at an early time, in order to get her beauty sleep. Rose's father was downstairs, but he was nice enough to keep this secret between the three of us.

We went downstairs after calling a cab to come pick us up, and Rose's dad just simply nodded at us. It wasn't long before the cab came and picked us up, and Rose told him the place where we were going, which I had forgotten the name of straight away. I had told Jake to meet us there – he was always willing to help us get into clubs. Although he only recently turned twenty one, he looked like he was twenty eight, so he was clubbing since he was about fifteen.

The line up outside the place was huge, and as soon as I saw Jake standing out the front, I smiled. He smiled back and swarmed me into a bear hug. He put his arm around both of us and casually nodded to the bouncer. Rose looked down to her breasts and then to the bouncer, and he nodded, a sign for us to move along before he changed his mind. When we entered the club, we headed straight to the bar and took a seat. It was completely packed to the brim, people dancing, standing around, and having one too many drinks. I immediately noticed someone behind the bar who I hadn't seen in years.

"Seth!" I called. The guy turned around, and was more than thrilled to see me.

"Well, well. Bella Swan, how old are you again?" He asked with a joke. Seth had been bartending for ages, and we had first met one summer when I spent it in California. I had gone out with Rose and Alice every night in order to get drunk. One night I had gotten a little tipsy and decided to give the bartender a lap dance. I came around the next day to apologise, and we'd been running into each other since.

"I'll have two Apple Martini's for the ladies and a beer for the gent." I said, smiling. Seth smiled and in no time, we had our drinks. "Seth, you remember Rose and Jake?" I asked.

"Of course – the drinking buddies." Seth grinned, and I blushed and took a sip of my drink. Seth only made the best. Rose and I scanned the room for the hottest guys, and of course, there were plenty of them. I couldn't remember the last time I did this. It felt good to be out and about.

"Come dance." Jake took my hand and led me through the crowd. Rose struck up a conversation with one of the guys next to her. We started to dance, and I forgot how completely useless Jake was at dancing. He was hopeless, but it was hilarious to watch him try. There was barely any moving space, and Jake and I just laughed ourselves stupid.

Soon enough, a guy came up and asked me to dance. He was handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes. Jake slapped my ass playfully and winked at me as I started dancing with him. I forgot his name as soon as he said it, and we ended up having a playful game of tonsil hockey before I told him I was going to find my friend. I headed to the bar where Rose and Jake were talking, the second round of drinks in front of them.

Seth handed me another Apple Martini and I downed it straight away. "Take it easy there." Rose said.

"No." I snapped, smiling.

"You bitch." She said, and we giggled like idiots. Jake was chatting up a beautiful tall girl who looked like a supermodel. She was the equivalent of Rose, but with a front fringe and black hair.

"Seth my good man!" I yelled over the noise. He came to me immediately. "A round of Emerald Balrog if it's not too much trouble." I said.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Bella, you remember what happened last time when we took those shots, right?"

"All I remember was waking up on the beach in Point Reyes!" I screamed, laughing my ass off. Of course I couldn't remember anything about the actual night of course, just the location at eight in the morning.

Seth handed us our shots and I gulped one down, the familiar taste of tequila, vodka and absinthe drying my throat out. I took another and grabbed Rose's hand. She downed her second on time and we went to the dance floor, dancing up against each other. This drink was definitely not for the faint hearted.

Four hours later, Jake was dragging myself, Rose and the girl who he was chatting up into a taxi. Jake gave the driver the address to Rose's place and we bid loud, drunken goodbyes to Jake and the other girl who was just about to fall asleep. I leaned my head on Rose's shoulder and she sighed. "Never ever." She said.

"I love Friday nights." I said, laughing and hiccupping. We continued to laugh for a matter of minutes at our own drunkenness until we arrived at Rose's place. I gave the money to the driver and climbed out of the cab, proud of myself that I hadn't thrown up. Rose and I stumbled through the door and got on our hands and feet, crawling upstairs to her room. I collapsed on the bed next to Rose and kicked my shoes off.

I fell asleep soon after that, and woke up at four thirty in the morning. My eyes flew open and my head was swiveling with pain. Damn hangovers. I got up slowly, and felt my way into the darkness to get my pajamas. I took the dress off, put my pajamas on, and climbed into bed again.

* * *

I awoke, sweating and drowning in a comforter. I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom, and threw up with my head in the toilet bowl. I tied my hair up again, up high, and took a gulp of water, and splashed my face with cold water. When I got out of the bathroom, Rose was awake, her hair sticking in all directions. She looked at me and ran to the bathroom. I heard her vomiting and cringed.

When she returned ten minutes later, she instantly looked better. "How much am I regretting last night?" She asked me.

"Relax. You didn't drag yourself over any guys – I think." I made a face of nervousness and Rose laughed.

"I saw you a couple of different times with different guys. You and Jake danced a little bit too. I don't think the girl he was with minded. In fact, I think she was too drunk to remember." Rose said, and I cringed.

"Did I do anything with Jake?"

"Just a couple of pecks. No hook ups or anything." She assured me. So I hadn't really screwed up our friendship. We usually share a couple of pecks here and there, but it was nothing too dramatic. "How about you tell me all the shit that's been happening lately in your life – starting with Edward."

"Ew, no." I sighed.

"I'm not going to judge. Come on." She said.

I caved. "I don't know. It's all mixed at the moment. Parts of me are hoping for him to change, other parts are still crazy in love with him, and the other is just telling me to stay away altogether. I know he screwed up, and I don't know if I could ever forgive him…But I really want to. I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"I don't blame you Bells. If it was me, I'd keep my heart locked up in a preserved jar." She said.

"He was cocky when Jasper and I were at the movies though. Oh, and Jasper was the one who introduced me to the game of love thing. It's why I was questioning you and Alice at Starbucks. I asked him why Edward was such an asshole, and he told me it was because he was playing the game of love and that he used his ego instead of his brain."

"So if Edward used his head, he'd be a decent guy?" Rose asked, her lips pursed.

"Yup. And I've seen him use that head before. He's a nice guy with a casual smartass comment every now and then, but besides that, he's…incredible. And Jasper also said he doesn't notice when he's got a good thing until it's gone because his used to using women like toilet paper."

"That explains you and him then. So what's this whole game of love thing you've got going?" She asked. I launched into the story, including every detail and being able to not leave a single thing out of it. I also happened to tell her about the Rules of Engagement and Tuesday night with the assuming Cullen family. Rose laughed at that.

"Esme has always been like that. She just wants the best for him. Don't worry – the Cullen's and the Hales have been waiting for the day when Edward and I get together. Which, of course, is never going to happen." Rose rolled her eyes. "I hate adults." She said.

"Agreed." I sighed. "You know Charlie's dating again?" I asked.

She looked stunned. "Really?"

"He's dating Violet Gallagher. She was sitting in my kitchen two Sundays ago. I actually thought she was dating Emmett."

"_The_ Violet Gallagher? Not to be rude, but how on Earth did your dad score that girl?"

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know. She's young, too. I mean, how often do the relationships with a major differences in years turn out?" I asked.

"Well, Demi and Ashton are what, fifteen years or so? I think Charlie's just trying to come out of his shell a little. I think he's realised that it's time to move on."

"He took the wedding photo down. It kind of made me upset. I liked the idea of Charlie never getting over his first love. It was cute. But moving on is the right thing to do." I decided. "What was going on between you and Edward in Cotillion last Monday? You seemed a bit out of it when you took me home." I had to ask. It had been on my mind since forever.

Rose thought back. "I can't even remember. He probably told me something to piss me off, most likely. He's an asshole." She said. We went downstairs after that and got coffee into our stomachs, and soon enough I was making my way home to go back to bed. I was beat to a pulp. I bid my goodbyes to Rose and told her I'd call her this afternoon. I grabbed my helmet and went outside.

"Damn Bells. I haven't seen this in so long!" Rose said, looking at my Vespa. I smiled. "But why don't you get a car?"

I used the same answer every time. "I like to have something powerful between my legs." I said, and we both laughed.

* * *

**So it took about two or three days for the target to be reached, I have to say I'm impressed with everyone's kind feedback! Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot. Because I've been a bitch and setting targets for reviews, I'll take a breather and update next Tuesday, unless the review count goes sky rocketing, then I'll update sooner. People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter ten, and I will gladly drop a hint for all you readers - the reason behind Bella leaving is finally exposed in chapter eleven. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Forget It

**Chapter Ten – Forget It  
**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was surprised to see that Charlie was still home – he was talking to Jake out the front. Both of them smiled as they saw me pull up. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. "What're you still doing here?" I asked Charlie, readjusting the bag strap on my shoulder.

"I was heading out to grab a few things, run a few errands, including doing the groceries." His eyes were politely asking me to go with him.

"I'll change and be down in a second." I told him. "What did you get up to last night?" I asked Jake. I knew he'd cover for me.

"Went out." He replied. "What else is there to do on Friday nights?" He asked, smiling at me like the sun shone through his ass.

"Well, you can stay in and eat pizza, ice cream, and watch romantic chick flicks?" I asked. He laughed and I walked inside with my bag, dragging it upstairs. Damn coffee was killing me. I took headache tablets to calm the throbbing in my head and dressed myself again in a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. Emmett had pulled up sometime in my departure and began washing his car. I brushed my teeth twice and sprayed some perfume that I barely ever wore before going downstairs. I knew that if I had a shower now, I'd probably end up falling asleep.

I got into the car with Charlie, and I hadn't remembered the last time we were together alone. He was working a lot more, which I think was the reason we weren't as close this time around, but all it meant was that I had to cherish the time spent together more. We arrived at the grocery store and I took a trolley in. Charlie withdrew a list and gave it to me. Soon enough, Charlie struck up conversation with just about everyone in the place. They all knew who he was, and of course he introduced me, and I went red in the face every time.

We turned almost every aisle, and I was stunned to see none other than Esme and Edward going down the aisle. _And we had made it this far_...Shit. "Wrong aisle dad." I said simply, turning the cart around. Charlie frowned.

"We need sponges Bells. They're up the other end." He turned the cart back around and set his way up the aisle. _Oh dad. You just love fucking my life up, don't you?_ Surely enough, Esme saw me, and nudged her son. Edward looked at me with an expression that reflected my emotions perfectly. It was only fate that it would bring us here...

They met us the middle, and he wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear; "this better not take long." I nodded silently in agreement.

He withdrew himself from me and Esme hugged me. "Bella dear! How are you?" She asked. "Hello Charlie." She greeted my dad, who started talking to her.

"Fate or coincidence?" Edward asked me.

"Fate." I answered, sighing.

"You don't know the news?" Esme exclaimed, looking taken aback at Charlie. Oh mother of Mary. "Your daughter and my son are dating!" She said excitedly. Charlie's eyes widened. I swore I heard him wince.

"You don't say?" Charlie looked at me, and then smiled. "You've been holding out on me kiddo."

The Charlie I knew would invite Edward over to take a look at his extensive collection of guns and different types of pepper sprays. Maybe Papa Swan had been rebooted. Then again, if I had to accept him and Violet, he could accept this. Maybe that was what he was playing it. Edward shook hands with Charlie. Of course, Charlie had no idea about Edward. He thought I left California because I was terribly homesick and that I was sick of him. Which was barely the case.

"We should all have dinner sometime soon! We have so much to discuss." Esme said, and my father accepted before I could step in and say anything. Edward and I looked at each other, knowing we were going to have to break this off soon, before we dragged down anybody else in our fake relationship. We bid our goodbyes and set off in opposite directions.

Charlie looked at me, baffled, the whole ride home. "Why wouldn't you tell me Bells?" He asked.

"Because knowing you, you would invite him over so he could have a look at all your weapons to intimidate him."

Charlie chuckled a little. "I thought you were dating a blonde?" He asked. Dammit!

"Where did you get that idea from?" I lied.

"I was sure he was blonde..." Charlie trailed off, trying to rack his mind. When we got home and packed everything away, I looked through my messages on my phone, searching for a specific text. When I found it, I saved the number and called it.

"Hello?"

"We're breaking things off tomorrow, in front of your parents. As much as I adore them, both of them wouldn't believe that we broke up if we didn't do it in front of them; they need to witness it to believe it. Tell your mother you want to invite me over for lunch – Pick me up at eleven thirty and we can plan it out in your car."

"Deal. Your dad scares me a little." He said.

"Good." I hung up, remembering level one from the rules of engagement. I really had to get back on track with those bloody rules.

* * *

I heard the car horn beep from outside my window, and I checked myself in the mirror once again. I grabbed a pair of the skimpiest underwear I could find and put it in my bag and went downstairs. My dad was outside mowing the lawn. I kissed him on the cheek and skipped out to Edward's car and got in as Charlie yelled a goodbye to me.

"What is this plan of yours?" Edward asked, as he drove away at a reasonable speed.

I withdrew the panties from my bag and he grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "We're going to go up to your room and about ten minutes in, we'll start yelling at the top of our lungs. It will start with the panties, but to keep you and your mother on good terms, we will move downstairs and start fighting about something else."

"How you never want to display our relationship in public." Edward grinned.

"How you never want to spoil me with romantic gestures." I said. He nodded. "So then I'll leave and you'll just snap and yeah. I've got Jake on standby to pick me up."

His face went pale. "Jake as in Jacob Black?"

"He knows the story." I assured him. "And he's not going to kill you, at least, not today." I said. I suddenly noticed the money I threw at him last Tuesday. "You haven't taken it?" I asked, pointing to the money.

"I told you, I wasn't going to let you pay for tutoring." He gave a small smile. We arrived at Edward's and acted as though we were pissed off at each other as soon as we walked through the door.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked, wrapping her motherly arms around me.

I shot a glare at Edward. "See? At least someone cares about how I feel." I snapped at him.

"Well maybe you'd be a lot more happier if we were doing something that involved both of us and not just you." He said, and stormed off.

"He's a little moody today." Esme said, chuckling nervously, covering for him.

"I'll talk to him." I said kindly. "Thank you for having me over, again." I said, smiling, before I went after Edward. We left his door open so they could hear everything that was about to happen.

"I'd love to see you model that saucy little number for me." He wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't help myself – I burst out laughing.

"How old are you? Who the fuck says saucy little number?" I cried, wiping tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Fine. Go put your thong on and give me a lap dance bitch." He grinned. I hit him upside the head. "Ow."

"I'll hit you at least twice in the next fifteen minutes you know. It's very fun." I said, watching as he rubbed his head.

And then I screamed. "Whose are these!" I yelled, shaking the panties in his face. He grabbed them off me and went to the top of the stairs.

"I don't even know where they came from, I swear!" He exclaimed loudly, his hands up defensively.

"Don't lie to me! If you're going to be unfaithful like this then maybe I should just leave!" I pushed past him and went downstairs to the second story.

"Oh sure, just leave!" He yelled at me. Both of us went down the next flight of stairs together, him slightly in front.

"Well I might as well! What's the point of this whole relationship if we aren't going to be doing things together! When was the last time you surprised me with something!" I asked. Esme and Carlisle looked at us as they came out of the kitchen, alarm bells ringing in their eyes.

"That's a little hard, seeing you always pull away from me! Even holding hands is like this big step that you haven't taken!" He was doing a good job keeping up, I had to say. But I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand, even if this was fake.

"Oh come on! You're always seeking to kiss me and flaunt it in front of everyone! Maybe I'm not that type of girl! Maybe I'm different!"

"So what, I have to have a motive for every little thing we do, is that it?" He asked, his tone softening. I put a hand on my forehead, a signal that I was about to bolt.

"I'm sick of this, Edward. We're too different from each other. These things aren't going to go away." I said, beginning to get my tears to fall.

"Please don't go." He said, as I turned for the door. He held onto my arms.

"Edward, let me go. This is for the best." I said, turning to him. "I like you. I really do – but if we aren't willing to compromise, I think it's time to stop seeing each other. We're too dysfunctional."

"Please, don't walk away." He held me close, closer than ever before. His lips suddenly crashed to mine, and I was caught off guard. _That wasn't in the plan..._

I ripped myself away from him, opened the door, and ran.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Was it just me or was that a little too real? I processed what I had just done. Fuck, I kissed her. Shit. There weren't enough swear words to comprehend my feelings. Why did I do that? Of course she was tempting, but I just...I had no brain. I just went for it. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come inside, Edward." Esme looked at me, not ashamed, just...extremely disappointed.

"You two were...so right for each other. I don't, I can't..." Esme struggled with words. "Why? What escalated all of this?" She asked.

I shook my head. "We were too different. Very dysfunctional – you heard her." I said, in a small voice. At least there was no pretending anymore. Esme patted my back.

"It was just a shame you two couldn't resolve things. Is there any chance that - "

"No." I cut Carlisle off. "It would just end the same way. I'm going to my room." I said, making my way up the stairs. My phone was buzzing on the table.

"Well, that's over." I heard Bella's voice on the other end. I then noticed her panties on my floor.

"My parents are taking it harder than either of us." She laughed at that. "By the way, thanks for leaving me a little souvenir. It's very nice of you." I picked up her panties.

"Bye asswipe." Her voice was low and serious, pissed off that she hadn't picked them up on the way downstairs. I laughed as she hung up.

* * *

I watched her move towards me with poise, grace and elegance, and noted how she fit perfectly into my arms. "I passed that Calculus test. I wanted to thank you. As much as I hate you, you helped me out." I spun her quickly and her grip tightened on my hand and instinctively, I watched her feet on the dance floor, keeping track of her coordination skills.

"No problem. It just shows how good of a tutor I am. What did you get?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the nineties."She said, smiling, but not giving away the answer. I could tell she was happy though, and that was all I cared about.

"Good. So how about we turn it into a regular thing then?" I asked, as I took her body and swept her back in time with the music. "If you want to keep passing, that is."

"Tutoring? I don't think so. Your parents will assume again. I don't want a repeat of two weekends ago. Although, I have been thinking of something that would be a little more up your alley than tutoring." She told me. I was instantly captivated by her words, and I paid full interest to her as she spoke again.

"I was thinking..."

"What is it?"

"...How opposed are you to friends with benefits?" She asked, one eyebrow arching. I jumped the gun straight away as images flooded my mind of she and I on a bed, Bella on top of me, our mouths pressed together in tortured romance.

"Not opposed at all. I'm all for it." I said. Of course not the friend's part, but I was up for benefits anytime, anywhere – especially since Bella was initiating it. If Bella thought I was her friend, then she was wrong, so very wrong.

She looked into my eyes and the smile that had once been there disappeared, and the light in her eyes faded to a flat and cold place that I hated to see. "No. Forget I said that." She shook her head, suddenly put into a bad mood as though something had flicked off in her mind. "How could I have even said that?" She wondered out loud to herself, her face full of regret.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my hand on her cheek, comforting her. "It's a good idea; we know neither of us would get hurt because -"

She swatted it away angrily. "Don't you dare say because we care about each other, I know that isn't the case with you. Edward, you think you're in love with me but really, its lust in disguise. I don't want to be involved with you, I know how that story ends, there isn't a need to turn the page." She said.

"Change partners!" Carole instructed, reminding me that there were other people present, and that it wasn't just us too, which would be my preference.

Bella huffed off to the guy behind me without a second glance, and I was surrounded by a ghost she had left behind.

* * *

**Kind of a fill in chapter, I guess. Next chapter, all is revealed! PLEASE review and along with that, I want to hear your theory as to why Bella left. I will get back to each and every one of you, and when we hit 150, I will update chapter 11 in all its romantic drama glory! Thanks for reviewing whoever did last chapter and for the previous ones too, it really does mean so much. People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak, and trust me, its totally worth reviewing. Thanks! **


	11. Spilled Beans

**Chapter Eleven – Spilled Beans**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I slammed the door harshly and took the stairs two at a time. I shut my door loudly, put my iPod into the speakers, and pressed shuffle, turning it up loud before I screamed into my pillow multiple times. Why had I let myself get involved with Edward again? I was such a fucking moron. Friends with benefits. What was I thinking!

We were rivals for God's sake. He had already kissed me once, and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I had to ignore him altogether. Why couldn't he be the one to run? I wasn't going anywhere – not after promising Rose, or Emmett, or Charlie for that matter. I had never once gone back on my word to Rose, and I planned to never do so, ever. I was amazed at myself for not crying. I think I was more livid than unhappy. Plus, crying just made me feel more vulnerable and weak than I already was.

Angrily, I opened my laptop, and moved the game of love document into the recycling bin. Fuck that. I got the rules of engagement out, and tore it up into pieces. Fuck that. Fuck everything. I had only been here for just a month, and already screwed it all up. Was that my party trick? Was I capable of destroying everything with a single glance?

I didn't care. I changed from my uniform and into gym shorts and a tank top, and grabbed my iPod and went downstairs and back out the door, and started to run. Exercise was the best way to vent. It wasn't long until I reached the beach, but I didn't stop there. Most people were clearing out, seeing the sun was beginning to set. I ran along the path, staring at what was in front of me.

Why had I asked him to be friends with benefits? Was I really that desperate to try out all those stupid techniques on him, make him the guinea pig in my experiment? If I did, I would only end up as being as bad as him. And I had common sense and a sense of decency. I wanted revenge, but revenge would probably get me nowhere, and I wasn't going to risk it. I started to pass all the restaurants that had been built near the beach in order to get a good view of the sun. Couples started to file in.

"Fuck love." I whispered bitterly. I didn't give a shit how immature, childish, and cynical I was being – I kind of liked it. Love just ruins everything. It fucks with your head.

So was I in love? I very much wanted to say no. But I wasn't sure. My sprints turned into slow walking paces. It felt as though someone had placed my emotions in a blender and mixed them altogether, only to find they didn't put the lid on properly. I turned around, noticed it was getting dark. The Lifeguards on the beach began to take down the volleyball nets and the towers, packing up for the day.

I started to run again, even though my legs were like jelly and my lungs had been lit on fire. By the time I reached my street, I discovered that I had ran the anger out of me, replaced with feelings of exhaustion and tiredness. I noticed Charlie was home, and I went inside, and immediately went to the kitchen, gulping down a mass amount of water. "Where have you been Bells?" Charlie asked, poking his head around the corner.

"Went out for a run." I said. Charlie nodded slowly, knowing my tolerance for athletics. I had been a freakishly good athlete when I was young, but I grew out of that phase – I didn't know why.

"Alright. What do you want for dinner? We're getting Chinese." He said, waving a menu and the phone in my face.

"No we are not." I said, ripping the phone out of his hands. "I'll cook something up." I promised.

"You sure?" Charlie looked baffled that I had took the phone off him. I nodded and opened up the fridge and the pantry.

Half an hour later, himself, Emmett and I were eating a Thai chicken stir fry, which both men greatly appreciated. I made a mental note to cook more often. This house needed to start eating properly. I heard a knock at the door, and I stood up and answered it.

Edward held out a bunch of red roses with a card attached, an apologetic expression on his face. Who the hell does he think he's kidding? I glowered at him. "Bella, I -"

With a snarl, I slammed the door in his face and went back into the kitchen, shovelling food in my mouth faster than Emmett. "Who was it?" Charlie asked.

"Some idiot trying to sell us something." I lied, looking down at my food. From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie and Emmett look at each other, their expressions both asking if they knew anything about my mood.

We remained quiet through dinner, and I put everything in the dishwasher and went upstairs and took a shower. When I got out, I took out _The Catcher In The Rye_ and curled up in the armchair in the den. I couldn't focus properly on it though, so I put it back in my room and got out the book for British Literature – I thanked my lucky stars our teacher had chosen a Shakespeare comedy over one of his famous romance plays. Anything to do with the 'R' word just about made me throw up in my mouth.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and smiled seeing that it was Rose. "Hey Rosie pie." I greeted. Just the person I want to talk to. There was no laughter on the other end, and I frowned.

"Bella, I have to talk to you about something. And I know it's going to cost us our friendship." Her voice was monotonous and scarily serious.

"Rose, don't be stupid. Whatever it is, I'm positive it won't cost us our friendship." She tended to be a little melodramatic sometimes.

"Can you be over as soon as you can?" She asked. I had my fair share of fights with Rose, some of them being big and some of them just being over a small thing that made us both want to kill each other. I could barely remember what half of them were about.

"S-Sure." I stuttered, and the line went dead. I put on my UGGS and grabbed the keys to my Vespa.

"Bella, it's a school night." Charlie called from the lounge room. His ass was glued to the seat because there was a game on, of course.

"Rose is in trouble and she needs help." I said. Immediately, Emmett came crashing down the stairs.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked, looking as though he might rip his shirt off and fly through the window to come to Rose's aid.

"Relax monkey man. It's probably nothing – a hair dying dilemma or something." I lied. "Charlie, I won't be long!" I yelled out. I heard him sigh and I shut the front door behind me. I saw that Cullen had left the roses on the doorstep and I rolled my eyes, picked them up, and threw them into the plants. I got my helmet and put it on, and soon enough I was reversing down the driveway.

As soon as I got to Rosalie's place, I bolted up the stairs and knocked on her door. Her dad answered, oblivious as to why I was here. "Rose called me." I said seriously. He nodded, opened the door wider, and I ran up the stairs to her room. He knew I understood her better than he ever would.

Rosalie looked a mess – her hair was up in a floppy bun although most of it was sticking out all over the place, her eyes smudged with tears, black eyeliner down her blotchy cheeks. The only time I had seen her like this was when a guy she liked broke up with her, and that had only happened once or twice. It was a rare occasion to see Rose looking like shit. I wondered if Emmett had broken up with her, but that thought was soon forgotten. _Emmett was just with you, dumbass_.

"Bella," Rose breathed, and latched onto me, and began crying. I handed her a box of tissues.

"Rose, spill." I said. What she had been holding back about for the past couple of week, the glint in her eye or the strain in her voice...Well, I'm guessing this was it.

"Ok." Her voice was raspy and she held my hands tightly, as if she would snap into pieces if she let go. "You know how you left right after Edward -"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Well, that summer after freshman year had ended...We...We kind of dated."

My heart stopped beating. I felt the same anger I had felt only a couple of hours ago course through me again. "How long?" I asked flatly, hoping she wasn't actually being serious. Rose actually looked scared.

"No." She protested.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"We dated from that summer til the next. We broke up right before school started." She said, her voice weak with fear. They dated a year...And through the past twelve months Rose claimed to be single and...and...

I lunged at her. I wanted to rip her pretty face off, and her hair, and everything. I wanted to kill anyone that came in my way. My hands instantly went for her neck. "Bella," She choked, and with one mighty pull, she pulled me off her.

"Did you sleep together too!" I yelled at her. "Do you have a backbone? You probably don't." I snarled, throwing punches that only hit air.

"Bella please!" She asked, tears falling more than ever.

"Are you a virgin, Rose? Or did you and my ex boyfriend get under the sheets faster than I can say the word sex? Were you in love? Did you hold hands down the corridor and share bittersweet kisses?" I asked menacingly, while she cried harder.

"No, it was private!" She stammered. "You couldn't tell we were together at school! Nobody knows!" She yelled, her face over her hands.

"You slept with him over and over, didn't you? You sleep with my ex boyfriend only a couple of months after I left and now your dating my brother. God Rose you're a slut. Do you go after everyone I care about? You've probably had sex with Jake too!" I said. "I'm telling Emmett. I'm telling everyone."

"No!" Rose cried. "No Bella no!" She said.

"You know what? Why don't you and Edward go and elope and have a nice little perfect world together. Don't give two shits about me, do you?" I asked. "Have fun with my sloppy seconds." I said, turning to leave.

Rose grabbed my hands, her eyes pouring into mine. "Don't touch me." I said, and went downstairs.

I hopped on my Vespa and wanted to run it off a cliff. She had lied to me for a year, saying she was dating nobody when she was dating the boy I had only just ran from. Did she learn anything? More importantly, they dated longer than Edward and I had, and they most likely lost their virginity to each other.

Angrily, I set off to Edward's house. I wasn't going to be hiding things anymore. I parked and knocked on their door. Esme answered, looking surprised and kind of scared of my probably fucked up appearance. I felt like a mass murderer, like Hannibal Lecter, Jack Torrance, Norman Bates, all rolled into one.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"He's in his room, do you want a drink of water or anything?" She asked, opening the door wider for me. I walked in and refused her kind offering. I bolted up the stairs and barged into Edward's room. He was stunned to see me, and I could see the hope flashing in his eyes. I went over to him and slapped him right across the face. My hand burnt afterwards but I ignored it as it started to throb.

"I deserved that..." His voice, like that blonde haired bitch, was vulnerable.

I slapped him again and called his parents to his room. "Bella what are you doing?" He asked in sheer amazement.

Carlisle and Esme walked in, and I positioned myself near the door. Three sets of eyes stared at me. "Carlisle, Esme, I have to tell you something. And it may mean you won't be able to look into his eyes again." I gestured to Edward and they both knew I was going to tell them something serious.

They stared at me incredulously as I spoke. "Edward and I dated for seven months in freshman year. He was popular; I was a shy girl who was scared to death of being hurt. One Sunday night, I never came home. Your son fed me an astonishing amount of alcohol and we stayed up all night. Still drunk on the Monday morning, he gladly walked me into school and removed all my clothes while I sat up against the lockers and wet myself in front of the entire school. I was woken out of my drunk reverie by Rosalie Hale. She bought me spare clothes and I went home, packed my bags, and went back to Washington. All of that stuff about Renee being sick was a lie to cover for your son so he would be spared out of extreme disappointment from both of you. And just now, I discovered that the summer between freshman and sophomore year, your son and Rosalie had dated for the entire sophomore year. And I came back this year hoping he would stay clear out of my way, but he didn't."

Esme and Carlisle stared between Edward and myself. Edward honestly looked like he wanted to kill me. Well, the feeling was mutual. "For seven months, I felt happier than I had ever been. I told him he loved me and he said it back. Little did I know it was just a bet he had going on with a bunch of seniors at the time. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now. Edward, don't even try apologising to me. Esme and Carlisle, I'm sorry you had to hear it from me and that your son had kept it from you for two years."

I left the Cullen household, where I heard crying and yelling from the open windows.

I didn't sleep that night. I only thought about the load off my chest and how it was no longer there – it wasn't a burden anymore. People still needed to know, but I wasn't going to tell them. They can find out for themselves. I thought about running, too. Now that I had almost killed my ex best friend, and told my ex boyfriends parents, what was the point of being here? Rose asked me not to run, but she didn't matter anymore. I had nothing and no one.

My pillow was soaking with salty tears as I got up slowly and walked into Emmett's room, the dead of the night making me feel paranoid. I shook him and his eyes flew open. "Bella?" He asked.

"Emmett," I began slowly. "I have to tell you something. And then I'm going to leave for Washington, and I'm never coming back here."

He was fully awake now. "No. Bella, I don't care what it is. You promised me you wouldn't leave. Bella, I am your flesh and blood. Stay for my sake, and for Charlie's."

"Emmett. Rose and Edward both fucked me over. I can't be in the same school, let alone the same state with them. I have to go to Washington." I felt the tears coming back again.

"Bella, if you go running again, what's the true benefit of that? It doesn't show any courage – it shows that you're still weak and that you're not willing to change that. And it shows that you too are not trustworthy."

I curled up in a ball on my brother's worn out carpet, and my eyes never closed that night. All I could think about was the anger that was flashing through me. I imagined Rose and Edward kissing and holding hands, I thought about that Monday morning, and just seeing a sea of faces that were above me, staring me down with shock and laughter. I saw myself and Rosalie running out of the grounds, and me vomiting up a storm every two minutes. I saw her face as we sat in the cab, and saw her face pressed up against the glass at the airport as I sat on the window seat, waving and crying as we left each other, two worlds that had been ripped away from the previous collision they had caused.

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Please tell me that isn't true." Esme said, although she knew my answer.

"It's all true." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get out of this house." Carlisle grumbled. "I don't care where you go or what you do, but until you make amends, you are no longer welcome."

He was actually serious this time. "Fine." I snapped, grabbing my car keys and my wallet, going downstairs as I heard Esme's frantic cries and Carlisle's soothing voice. I very much wanted to kill Bella, but there was no reason to. She had done the thing that I couldn't do. Without thinking, I sped down the quiet streets of California, wondering if I should sleep in a park or just in my car.

I then noticed the house that I was ever so familiar with – so familiar, in fact, I knew the person in there would be as hurt as I would be. I knocked on the door, and she answered, looking like a mess. She had very faint red lines on her neck – ones that would fade in the next couple of hours.

"Go home." She whispered.

"We have to talk." I said. We had both been delaying this, we knew we were going to have to talk this out, but neither of us were courageous enough to do it. We had that secret between us and now it was out, and we were both ashamed. It had caused wreckage to the human heart and trust to be broken into invisible fragments.

She sighed unevenly, and let me inside. In a matter of moments, I was up in her room, sitting on a fold out bed. "So, I'm guessing she talked to you." Rose said.

"She got my parents first, and we were all piled in my room."

"I called her up. She had to know now – I didn't want her to find out by you. I figured that if I told, she'd be more likely to get it over with and kill me. And I wanted to do it face to face; knowing Bella she wouldn't take it seriously if I sent a text or phoned her."

"How'd she take it?" I asked quietly.

"She was strangling me until I pushed her off. I know Bella well enough to know she'd only hurt somebody if she was completely angry at them – she's very even tempered but when she fights, she fights like a guy. And then she said to have fun with her sloppy seconds. I deserved every word she called me." Rose's head lowered as tears fell.

"Don't say that. She slapped me twice and then called my parents in. They kicked me out, saying I'd only be allowed back if I made amends. I'm sure if Bella had her way, she would've stabbed me or something." I said, sighing heavily. "She's psychotic."

"I'd be the same. My parents don't know, by the way." Rose said, looking completely worried. I doubt they would kick her out. "We need to apologise to Bella. And if she keeps ignoring us, keep apologising more." She said.

I nodded. "Rose, I kind of need to apologise to you too. Our whole relationship was just..." I couldn't think of the word.

"Intimate? I know. All we did was pash and have sex." Rose said, followed by a bitter and dry laugh. "I didn't even feel anything with you, and I'm sorry to say that, but it is true. It was all physical and not one part emotional. I don't think it was even a relationship."

"I know." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "But Bella saying all of that tonight...Why am I such a jerk?"

"Edward, you were a fifteen year old freshman who was trying to desperately fit in with the kids at school, and the seniors saw that and told you to do it. And then you did the deed, and they welcomed you with open arms." Rose said.

"I saw Bella just lying there against the lockers, and I really wanted to help her. I laughed along because everyone else was. I wanted to help her up and get her away from everyone, but I chose my new found ego over the girl I lo- liked," I said, quickly changing the word.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You love her Edward. I'm not stupid. I know you, and you're usually an honest guy."

"I love her Rose."

It was the first time I had ever said it out loud to another person. "This whole time..." I wandered off.

"Edward, you were in a relationship and you got burned. Not as much as Bella, but enough to hurt your heart. And by being an egotistical jerk, girls fell at your feet. You were a nice guy before the seniors convinced you that being a nice guy was out and being an asshole was in. And you ate it up." Rose told me.

"What if she leaves, Rose? What if Bella runs away again?"

Rosalie looked at me. "If you really love her like you say you do, then the first thing you have to do is deflate that stupid ego of yours. Bella even knows that deep down your a nice guy. I don't think Bella will go back to Washington. Emmett will convince her to stay. I know he will."

Her expressions saddened when she mentioned Emmett. He was probably going to break my spine in half. "I'm tired. I'm going to try and sleep." She said.

"Rose, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I'm sorry if our past 'relationship' fucked up the present relationship you have with Emmett. And I'm sorry that you lost your best friend."

"Edward, I'm sorry for telling Bella about our past. We both knew it wasn't long before one of us spilled. And most of all, I'm sorry for making your ex girlfriend hate you more. But you just have to show her that even though you hurt her, your love for her still runs through you. Let her know. These problems may take a while to be resolved, and her heart may never be properly healed, but we at least have to try. We don't want to lose her again."

With that, Rose turned out the lights, and the unwelcoming darkness washed over me.

* * *

**Was that unexpected or a little conventional? Review your thoughts please. People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of what happens next. Thanks to the people who reviewed, each and every one of you are awesome! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out 'Hello Sister Goodbye Life' by realism. Her story is doing fantastically well at the moment, you'd be missing out if you choose not to read!**


	12. Moving On Without You

**Chapter Twelve – Moving On Without You  
**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Waking up seemed like the hardest thing to do. I knew that if I slept again, I could escape the means of seeing him and her. I also knew that it was the cowardly option. Nothing could get me in my sleep – it was all dreams, or nightmares, but I would pick sleeping over reality any day. But then of course, there was reality, creeping, desperately trying to not be seen, moving invisibly but quickly, like mice in the dead of the night.

And I was a Swan – and I was not a coward. I was strong, I was brave. I had to put on a face that said fearless, even if it seemed like the hardest thing to do. I got off the floor and saw Emmett still sleeping and remembered this was his room. I walked out of his room and learnt it was a little too early to get ready for school.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a different shirt before I went downstairs and started jogging down the road and toward the beach. I noticed the Lifeguards restoring the volleyball nets and the tower. As soon as I took my eye off the path ahead of me, I collided into someone and went flying to the ground.

He happened to be shirtless, wearing a pair of board shorts and carrying a surfboard. We were both on the ground, and I was first to get up. I held out my hand and he graciously took it, getting to his feet. "It's usually meant to be the other way around, isn't it?" He asked. I laughed a little.

I took his appearance in, and I noticed that he was a little too cute, and old, for my liking. "I'm Bella." I said. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry for crashing into you."

Lies. I was _extremely_ happy.

"It was my fault; I was looking in the other direction. I'm Scott." He said. He had bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair, nothing short of a Californian surfer, with the hot body to match. I liked him already.

"Come on lover boy, back to work!" A guy said, walking up to him and smiling at me. "So you've met the biggest idiot on the planet then. That was quite a head collision." The guy said, booming out laughter that reminded me of Emmett. They must've been brothers – the only difference between them was that Scott was a little shorter and had a different eye colour.

Scott shoved him. "Bella, meet Luke. And about the idiot thing...He was referring to himself." Luke shoved him back.

"Nice to meet you." Luke said, extending his arm and flexing. It was Emmett in another guys body.

"I'd better go. I have to complete my run and then get ready for school." I said, remembering my education was at stake. _Like I cared_.

"So fast?" Scott said. I nodded. "Are you really in school? How old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Seventeen." I replied.

"You could get away with being about my age, take a few years maybe." He said, shrugging. "I'd better get back to work. Nothing will get done without me." He said, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, everything revolves around you. Of course dear brother." Luke said. I nodded awkwardly.

"Almost identical, as you've probably noticed." Scott said.

"I'm older by four minutes." Luke boasted.

"Age before beauty." Scott winked at me. "So, Bella, do you wanna maybe...Have dinner sometime?" Scott asked me. Luke pouted. Sibling rivalry...Wow. That was snobby.

"Sure." I said. "Got a pen?" I asked.

Scott dashed into the clubhouse for a moment, and wrote his number on my hand. I wrote my number down on his arm, and went over it so it wouldn't rub off in the water. "Tell me when you guys are going out, and Bella, find someone to date me and you'll be my favourite person ever." Luke said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's going to be a real challenge but I'll try." I admitted. Scott laughed and high fived me. Luke elbowed me and I nudged him back. I felt like I was their little buddy, and I felt like I belonged with them. Maybe they gave that vibe to everybody. "I gotta get going, but call me." I said to Scott, as I turned around and gave a wiggle of my ass before running along the pathway.

* * *

I arrived at school with Emmett, who barely kept his eyes on the road as he kept frowning at Scott's number on my arm. I thought I had scrubbed it off...obviously not. My bag was larger today, because it was sign up week, meaning that flyers in various colours were going to be littered to every wall in the school for every team and club the school offered. I thought I might try my luck at soccer, seeing I was on the freshman team and the sophomore team in Washington – although almost every game got washed out because of the rain. Plus, it would occupy my mind.

There were barely any classes this week due to tryouts and what nots overlapping fourth and fifth period, which meant for one week, I had no Spanish or Biology, thank my lucky stars. "You gonna be ok?" Emmett asked me, his hand on my shoulder with a serious look in his eye. I had told him everything but he swore not to tell anyone else.

I nodded. "If I wasn't going to go back today, it would only be worse tomorrow. And Emmett, what I told you this morning...Just say what you want to Rosalie. She really does like you. She's not going to screw you over." I promised. From what Rosalie had told me, she really did want him to stick around.

Emmett shrugged. "I'm pissed off with her though. And Cullen..." He growled toward the end.

"I'm mad too, but don't hurt him. He hasn't affected you in any way. This is my business." I said, in a matter of fact tone. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting at a picnic table, where they had every single flyer spread out in front of them. Alice had taken the liberty to sort them in the order of the rainbow, and I rolled my eyes at her childish yet amusing manner.

"Hey lovebirds." I greeted, as Emmett sat down next to me and fist bumped Jasper.

Alice sighed at me. I felt bad for her. She knew that as long as this dispute lasted, Rose and I were going to be pulling her in each of our directions, sending her back and forth like a tennis ball over the opposing sides of the court. I grabbed the yellow flyer that said 'girls soccer team' in black on it, and read over it.

"You gonna try out?" She asked me.

"Yep. Wanna come and sign up with me?" I asked. Alice looked mortified. "Just come with me. I won't put your name down, I promise." I said, rolling my eyes. Alice was hopeless when it came to any sport that involved a ball.

Alice grinned, kissed Jasper's cheek, and left with me. "So how bad were things last night?" She asked tentatively. "You wanna talk?"

"Maybe later." I said, as we entered the corridors, where people had themselves lined up at the different notice boards. She knew that maybe later meant I really didn't want to even dabble on the topic – talking about it made me want to assume the fetal position on the floor of my room whilst clutching a bottle of Whiskey.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed, as we passed the drama club board. She grabbed the pen and signed her name and smiled at it. I gave her a look. "What? I happen to like drama. It comes very naturally to me." She bragged.

It wasn't long until we found the soccer board, and I signed my name on the next available line for the girls' team. Alice looked at my hand, which had Scott's number on it. "Ooh, Bella got someone's number! Who is he?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"His name is Scott. We met at the beach this morning. We kind of crashed into each other – neither of us were looking where we were going." I admitted, blushing a little. Alice giggled.

"That's romance." She said. I wanted to stare her down for saying the 'R' word, but all I could do was smile at the pixie by my side.

Somebody made a noise with their throat behind me, indicating me I should move out of their way. "Sorry," I muttered, then noticed the person was Rose. I forgot that she was into soccer as much as I was. "Oh. Well, I take my apology back." I said, feeling like Lauren Mallory, before turning on my heel as Rose sighed at me.

"Bella, that was low." Alice said.

"She deserves it." I said back, knowing Rose could hear what we were saying. Alice spotted the dance team board and signed her name. She then noticed the cheerleading try outs board, and she grinned at me before putting down Jasper and Emmett.

"Just for some laughs." She promised, and skipped off like she had done no such thing. Alice was so innocent that she could probably get away with murder.

"Oh God, Emmett's going to have a fit." I said, imagining his reaction.

"So will Jazzy." She said, and then I looked at her with an amused expression. "What? He likes it." She said.

"The nickname phase? Already?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "We were made for each other." She said, spotting the choir notice board, signing her name there too. She started to write my name, but I tore the pen out of her hands and crossed it off.

"Don't." I said seriously.

"Come on Bells. You have an amazing voice!" She pleaded. "And I'm sick of being stuck with the same old bitches." Alice whined.

"No. But how about the next board we see, I'll sign up for it. Even if it's something terrible, like Chess club." I said. Alice smiled widely.

"Deal." She said, and we walked to the next board.

Horror struck my face as I read the notice board. Only two names had been put down. It was worse than chess club. I signed my name carefully as Alice stood there, laughing like the evil bitch she was.

The notice was for the running campaign to be the grade's Representative Council member.

Damn you, Alice Brandon.

* * *

I sat down at the regular table and was surprised to see Rose there. She looked at me, opened her mouth, and shut it again. She could give me all the apologies she wanted, but there was no way I was going to forgive her. I picked at my food, not interested in eating it at all. Emmett gave me a stern look. He knew how I was always nervous before try outs for anything, or if I had something on my mind. I narrowed my eyes at him before taking a bite into my sandwich.

"So," Alice said, breaking the awkward silence. "What did everyone sign up for?" She asked.

"Soccer." Rose and I both said at the same time. I ignored her eye, and saw a smile creep up onto her face. She looked down again.

"I'm trying field hockey and volleyball this year as well." Rose said quietly.

"Football and baseball." Jasper said.

"Football. And some teacher called me in today saying I had put my name down for cheerleading, so I went to that try out." He said, looking confused. Alice was fighting a smile, twitching in her seat.

"Hey, me too. You weren't all that bad." Jasper said, looking at Emmett.

"Well Jasper, I've gone all red." Emmett batted his eyelashes and threw an apple core at him. Alice laughed.

"So did you like it?" Alice asked.

Emmett hid a smile. "It was ok."

"Bullshit." Jasper said. "You said that it was the best sport try out you've ever been to." Emmett went pink with embarrassment as everybody laughed.

"Well, if I make the team I'll have to say no. I can't be a cheerleader and a football player." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to go. I have to be down on the fields." I said, standing up and saying goodbyes. I dumped my tray and headed towards my locker, and I wasn't aware that Rose was silently following me.

I opened my locker and got out my sports bag, shut it, and headed down towards the soccer field. "Bella, I -"

"Save it for someone who'll listen." I said plainly, increasing my walking pace. There were at least fifteen other girls here, all who were willing to get into the soccer team. I noticed Edward sitting in the stands, watching me with a cautious eye. I flinched and turned away. I was sick of him already and it had only been the second time I'd seen him. I went into the girl's locker room and changed into gym shorts and the school sport shirt while grabbing my boots, shin pads and socks.

I sat on the ground alone, and started warming up, copying the other girls. Coach Miller greeted us on the field and called our names, and I noticed that a lot of the girls who signed their name didn't turn up. A lot of people feared Coach Miller, seeing he was double Emmett's size, and he couldn't speak in a normal tone of voice – he only had one volume, and that was loud.

"Ladies!" He barked.

We all stood up. "Alright. Three laps around the field should get you warmed up, then a stretch, more physical activity, then a game. Let's see who will last. Good luck." He ordered. He blew the whistle, and we all went running.

Seeing that I had been heavily involved in athletics when I was young, I had a long lasting stamina. I led the pack of girls around our way – a few of them had quit after two laps, but not a lot. They were as determined as me. When we got back, I took a gulp of water and stretched, and then we did crunches, push ups, and the zipper drill. Rose was putting up a fight as much as I was, neither of us finding it challenging.

"Based on previous games I've seen you ladies play, and from the positions you've put down, the game will be split equally in half with one forward, two defence, goalie, sweeper and four midfielders." He held up two different coloured bibs – white and navy blue.

I was sweeper for navy blue, and Rose just happened to be forward for white. Wonderful. The game soon began, and she came charging at me, dodging around the other girls. Fortunately, a girl on the right midfield came and almost knocked her down, getting the ball back and taking it down our way. She effortlessly made her way through Rose's team and scored a goal. Damn, she was good.

From then on, Rose looked more determined to beat me. Her competitive side got the better of her, as it did to me. Edward looked thrilled. The girls who had walked off in the run were now surrounding him, but he looked disinterested. Rose and her centre mid were taking it down the field, and one of them booted it right over to me. Bravely, I headed the ball and ran with it to the halfway line, where our centre mid took it, alternated with the left and right, and we scored again.

Our team ended up winning four to one, where the white's goal was a penalty shoot out due to a handball. Coach Miller would post the final team tomorrow morning on the notice board. We all headed back to the locker room. I showered and changed, my heart racing in my chest. When I came out, Edward was leaning on the wall.

He looked at me, his jade eyes pouring into mine with sorrow. "Bella," He said quietly. I started to walk, and I heard him follow me, his long strides quickly catching up to mine.

"You were really good out there. I never knew you played soccer." He said.

"Well I played in freshman year but you were probably too busy desperately hanging around seniors in order to impress them to even take in the slightest bit of information about me." I said, and then jogged off as I heard the bell ring.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! It meant a lot, and I completely screwed the sneak peak up. I did a sneak peak for chapter eleven instead of chapter twelve, so by making it up to you, I'll put in a section of chapter thirteen for the preview. People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak, please review!**


	13. Friend, Foe

**Chapter Thirteen – Friend, Foe **

**Bella's Point Of View**

"_I want to sleep." I cried, wailing my arms about. _

"_No, not yet you can't. We're leaving now anyways." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned towards his face and stuck my tongue in his mouth, smiling against his alcoholic presence. His hand went from my hair to my breast, squeezing it gently. _

"_Get lost." I said, breaking away and taking his hand. I grabbed his index finger, and started sucking on it. He looked at me the way no other boy had ever before. His eyes were full of many emotions that would take too long to name. _

_We started walking from the top of the beach, making our way down as the sun began to rise. I opened the last bottle of Smirnoff and guzzled it all and threw it into the bushes as Edward wrapped his hand around my waist, his face shining in the early morning sun. _

"_I want you to be my first." I whispered to him. "My first and my last; for everything." I said, my words slurred together. _

"_I love you." He said, caressing my cheeks. _

"_I love you too." I whispered, tears falling. I lost my balance, and he held me as we crashed on a bench. We started kissing, and I soon hopped on top of him, my jeans grazing his threatening erection. His hand sneaked up my top, and under my bra. His fingers traced the top of my breast, a feather light touch. I giggled at the sensation before quickly getting off him and vomiting on the pavement near the shrubbery. _

_He held my hair back as I stumbled to get back up. "Take me home." I begged. _

"_Bella, we have to go to school." He mumbled. _

"_But its Sunday." I protested. _

_He chuckled. "Bella, its seven o'clock on a Monday morning. We have to go." He said quietly. _

"_Fuck," I whispered against his cool skin. _

"_We'll just go straight to school. Don't worry about your uniform or anything. When we get there I'll go to the uniform shop and get a temporary one for you while you wait at your locker." He told me. _

"_Do you care about me?" I asked. _

_He took my face in his hands. "I care about you more than anything. I'd rather be starving, homeless, and hideous then let anything slightly terrible happen to you." He said, in a very serious tone. It was amazing how we had started off hating each other; I guess we just got off on the wrong foot. _

_We kissed again before setting into full speed toward school. "Go to your locker – I'll be there right away." He said, and dashed through the corridors, disappearing among the students. I found my locker and slumped down, my eyes closed. I needed to sleep._

_Then I heard Edward's voice. "Bella, they're bringing a uniform up for you. Let me help you take your clothes off." I pulled my shirt off, then my shoes, my jeans, and my underwear and my bra. _

_Edward walked off with my clothes in hand, down the corridor. My eyes were almost closed. Then I felt a kind of trickling, and I realised I had wet myself. _

_And I was not alone. "Bella?" An older girl asked – I think she was a senior. I suddenly heard many more voices, and then laughing. I opened my eyes, only to see a crowd of faces staring at me, laughing and getting their phones out. _

"_Move!" A voice yelled, and I saw Rose. She hit me across the face once, and that was enough to knock some awareness into me. My sight became clear, and I flushed red, and started to cry. "Come on Bella." Rose said, picking me off the floor. I saw Edward laughing amongst a crowd of seniors, pointing at me. One of them handed him a wad of cash. _

"_You fucker!" I yelled in tears, looking at Edward, completely forgetting I was standing naked in front of almost the entire school. I went to punch him, but Alice had restrained me. _

"_He isn't worth it Bella." Alice said calmly as she walked with Rose and I. I was in hysterics, crying my eyes out so my vision was blurred yet again, but not due to drinking – due to anger and pure hurt._

"_I hate him." I cried to my friends as they dressed me in spare gym clothes, covering my naked body. _

"_I hate him..." I whispered..._

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears. I couldn't go back to that time. There was a soft knock on my door, and to my surprise, it was Violet. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I shook my head yes, then changed it to a no, and burst into hysterical tears. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I don't want to talk." I said, sniffing.

"Bella, bottling it up doesn't do anything good." She said softly. "Now, you may not tell me right now, but please don't vow to not share it with me. Whatever it is, you have to get it off your chest so these nightmares will disappear."

I had talked in my sleep since I was fifteen. It was a result of never truthfully saying what I felt to the people that needed to hear it – Charlie being one of them, Renee being another. "What you really need is a distraction. I know you've been running in the mornings. Can I maybe go with you? I'll stop at the beach though. You know my routine." She said.

"Ok. Meet me downstairs in five minutes." I said, wiping my cheeks. Violet flashed a smile before exiting my room, her hair swaying behind her. I changed from my pyjamas and dressed into gym shorts and a tank top, which would now become my regular training gear. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs. Violet was in a wetsuit, her board flat on the floor.

"Mind doing me up?" She asked with embarrassment, turning around. I smiled and did her zipper up. "Thanks. Ready?" She asked.

I nodded, and we exited the house together. "Good luck keeping up with me and that board." I said, smiling smugly.

"I'm pretty fast, even with this baby." Violet told me, returning the smugness. "I'm at a further disadvantage – this wetsuit makes me boil." She said.

We started to run, and I had to say, she puts up a good fight. When we reached the surf club, Scott and Luke were standing out the front. Scott grinned at Luke, who scowled. "Why the bad mood?" I asked.

"I bet him you wouldn't run by today." Luke said. I laughed. Both boys looked at Violet, and were taken aback by her appearance.

"Whoa! Violet Gallagher?" Scott asked.

Violet's face struck with realisation. "Scott and Luke Miller? I haven't seen you guys since high school graduation!" She said, and the three embraced in a hug, yelling their asses off. Well, this was awkward. "Bella, these were my best friends in high school. God that seems like years ago!" She was literally beaming.

She felt like it was ages since she had been to high school? God, it had been twenty five years or so since Charlie had been...

"Wait, Miller?" I asked, with a speculating eye. "Is your dad a Coach at Los Angeles Private by any chance?" I asked.

Both of them nodded. "He's my soccer coach." I said, laughing. All three of them laughed too.

"Small world. So what are you doing in California shrimp? Last time I heard you had gone back to Hawaii." Luke said.

"Well, I moved here about ten months ago. And I'm dating." She said proudly, winking at me.

Scott and Luke both looked shocked. "Bella, just saying, this girl was the ultimate tomboy. We were her only friends." Luke said, while Violet punched him playfully.

"Squirt lost her virginity last year." Scott said.

"I did not! I lost it at Xavier's graduation party thank you very much." She said, grinning.

They immediately launched into the world of surfing, and I lost my place, standing there awkwardly. Luke and Scott both looked at me with fear when Violet told them she was dating my dad. So I wasn't the only one who reacted badly...Thank God. "Ok. I'm gonna head back now, Unfortunately I'm still earning an education." I said.

"Shit sorry Bella." Violet said, truly looking apologetic.

I wave my hands to wipe away her apology. Scott stepped closer to me. "Is Saturday afternoon good for you?" He asked, shyness flashing in his eyes. I almost lost myself in them...

"Saturday suits me just fine." I smiled.

He returned it. "Good – I've got a great afternoon and night planned for the two of us." He kissed my cheek as I told him I had to go. I started to jog down, wanting to do a victory dance.

"Oh, Bella!" He yelled out. I turned around. "Wear a swimsuit!" He said, and I smiled, making a mental note.

* * *

"He sounds dreamy." Alice said, while we made our way over to our table. I smiled.

"He is. Shame you're dating Jasper...Scott has an identical twin whose a little smug, but you can tell he'd be easily whipped by a beautiful girl. I'm worried about Charlie though. I mean, the three of them went to high school together, and they were really close. I have a feeling she's dated both of them. And if she starts to feel things for either of them, Charlie's going to grieve."

Alice nodded with consideration. "So you've softened up to Violet then?" She asked.

"Yes. I guess it just freaked me out that Charlie was dating again. It's been fifteen years."

Alice took a bite of her sandwich and then spat it out. "Bella! You have to check if you made the team!" She said, grabbing her stuff, and my hand, and dragging me over to the notice board. I had completely forgotten.

"Alice!" I squealed, as two freshman guys narrowly avoided getting hit in the face by Alice's bag. But she just laughed as we entered the corridors, looking for the soccer notice board. When we found it, there was a crowd of girls, some crying with sadness and others with joy. I noticed the girl who had played right midfield for my team was standing politely at the side as others almost knocked her over.

She was tall and pale, with freckles along her nose and cheeks with thinning brown hair. "Hey." She said, smiling. "You're Bella Swan, right?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, smiling.

"Oh wow. I'm Angela." She said politely, holding her hand out. I shook it.

"Did you wanna take a look at the board?" I asked, gesturing to her left.

She grinned. "Thanks." She said, squeezing in between two girls who both looked highly disappointed. I saw a sly grin stretch onto her face.

"I'm guessing you made the team?" I asked. Angela nodded with satisfaction, but didn't brag about it. I liked her already.

"I got the position I wanted. It's more than I could hope for – right midfield." She said happily. "Why don't you look? I'm sure you'll be happy too." She said, taking my shoulders and moving me into the wild crowd of girls.

I looked for my name, and was dumbfounded at what I saw.

**Sweeper: Swan, Isabella (c)**

"Oh, my..." I was elated. Not only had I received my dream position, I had managed to score the role of captain. What kind of alternate universe is this...

Alice was screaming at my side with glee. "BELLA! YOU'RE CAPTAIN!" She squealed, hugging me around my waist. Next to me, I heard another different scream. It was different, but I immediately recognised it. Rose was next to me, hugging another girl.

I quickly looked to the list to find Rosalie's name.

**Forward: Hale, Rosalie (cc)**

She was co captain? Shit, that meant we were going to have to get along. Well, I could guarantee that was going to be awkward...Angela hugged me too. "Congrats!" She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, before I saw Alice hug Rosalie. I guess I shouldn't have expected less – they were friends, even if myself and Rose were no longer comrades. I felt bad for Alice; I had been hogging her this whole time when Rose was off in search of new friends.

"Bella, we have to prepare you for your speech on Junior Year President." Alice said, smiling brightly. Angela looked sceptical.

"I don't mean to be judgmental, but honestly Bella, I can't see you being the face of our year." Alice trilled a laugh at that.

"I didn't sign up for choir with Alice and I told her by signing up for the next sheet we saw, I'd go for it. Junior year President happened to be it." I said sadly. Oh well – I was missing sociology because of it. I guess that was kind of good, after all, it was a class I shared with Rose.

"Well I hope you get it. I'm sick of Lauren and Jessica leading." She said, sighing.

"Wait, they were last year's Presidents?" I asked in disbelief.

Angela looked a little afraid to say something about them. "Well, Jess won, but of course Lauren couldn't handle being in the limelight, so they agreed on a mutual leadership. They cheated though. Everyone saw them putting in extra votes for themselves. If they hadn't of done it, someone more respectable would have won. And I think everyone would've preferred that."

Alice looked impressed with her words. "True that. Lauren just bribes everyone into voting for her. It's always 'vote for me and you'll get to go on a date with me' or 'vote for me and there will be a huge party at mine.' Alice had done a perfect imitation of Lauren's annoying, nasally voice. Angela giggled.

"Well, I actually feel like I should take this seriously. Maybe I should try and get it. I could turn those bitches' confidence levels down a bit, as well as them seeing that they don't run this school."

Alice nodded, Angela following suit. "Sounds like a good idea." Alice said. The bell rang, and the corridors filled in with people.

"Angela, what do you have?" I asked.

"Um...British Literature, room 12F." She memorised.

"Oh good!" Alice squealed. "You're in our class! Let's go." Alice grinned as we followed her down the corridor.

* * *

Literature passed by at a fast pace, and before I knew it; I was in one of the empty debating rooms. There weren't that many people there. Two boys who were quietly whispering in a corner looked over at me incredulously. One had acne while the other had glasses, but I'm sure they would be nice. There was a quiet, shy girl in the corner with glasses and wavy black hair, and a boy who was alone, sitting by himself with his iPod in.

Lauren and Jess walked in, Lauren of course in front with Jess by her side. They both had a Starbuck's with them and I rolled my eyes. _Look at the cool kids who cut class to get coffee. _Lauren seemed amused that I was in the same room as her. "Swan? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here for the very same reason everyone else is. Junior year President." I shrugged.

Lauren rolled her eyes and whispered something at Jess, who giggled and scribbled something down on her note pad. I didn't even want to know. "You might as well give up. Everyone in the year knows I'm going to win again. They all loved me."

I scoffed. "You sabotaged it. Jess won and you stole the position. Jess, weren't you mad that you finally won something and Lauren just took it right off you?" I asked her, making eye contact with Jess as she pursed her lips together.

"Don't answer." Lauren snapped. "She's trying to influence you." Lauren sniffed and sat down calmly while the teacher walked into the room. Mr Wayne walked in and smiled at us all.

"Afternoon. So you're all here to accomplish the same thing. You all share a dream of being the face of junior year, representing your student council and being one quarter of the schools most important people." It clicked why Jess and Lauren were in here – they wanted all the power they could get their fake tanned, manicured hands on.

"Ms Mallory, what bought you in here?" My Wayne asked her.

"I'm here because I'm widely recognised through the school community. Everyone knows who I am, but they don't truly know the real me. I feel like I owe it to them to represent them to make a positive name for myself." She said, then faked a smile toward him. The girl with the glasses stiffened – Lauren's smile was one that belonged on a serial killer.

"Right, of course. What about you, Mr Young?" He asked the boy with the acne.

"Well, um...I don't want to go through high school being a no one. I want to be remembered." He said.

"Yes. And Ms Swan? What brings you here?" He asked, looking at the clipboard in front of him for my name.

"Truthfully?" I asked, cringing.

"Please." My Wayne said, smiling.

"A friend had begged me to join the choir but I declined, so instead I told her whatever the next signup sheet was, I'd put my name down. So here I am." I said plainly.

"That's...Certainly unique." The teacher said, while Lauren looked at me as though I had herpes and she'd just found out.

"Problem?" I asked her. She snapped out of it and scowled.

"Just your face." She said sweetly.

"You'd be dangerous if you had a brain." I yawned, and the two guys looked at each other and smiled widely, while the girl with the glasses nodded in approval at my comeback.

Lauren opened her mouth, but My Wayne cut her off. "Why don't we begin by writing down what changes you would like to make to the school?" He asked. Everybody withdrew pens and paper and immediately started writing.

I looked at my sheet blankly, frowning. What would I want to change...Well, I know that a nice change would be to get rid of almost the whole student body, but I'm sure people wouldn't go for that. I needed things that both teachers and students could relate to.

And effortlessly, all possibilities hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter, I'm proud to say we have hit the big two hundred! I will be updating this time again in seven days, because my crappy internet is down. That also means that when you review, I'll give you the sneak peak response in a couple of days - not immediately after you review. People who sign in and enable private messaging get a sneak peak of chapter fourteen. Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Confirmation

**Chapter Fourteen - Confirmation**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"It was hilarious." I told Scott, as we walked down the beach. "She was going to rip my throat out, I could just see it."

Scott smiled at me, fighting laughter. "She sounds like a right bitch. I remember the good days of Student President. Everyone who wanted to be someone ran for it. I won it sophomore year, Violet somehow got it senior year." He told me. "Well, actually, Luke and I put in votes for her to win. She beat us up for it, but it was completely worth it seeing her make speeches in front of the entire school and almost wetting herself."

I laughed at that. "So anyone could do it? That's awesome. You have to sign up now."

"Well, you had to when we were there as well, but people just rocked up and they'd take you in." Scott shrugged, and opened up the garage to the surf club. "Bella, just a question. How confident are you with being on a surfboard?" He asked, grinning.

"You're going to teach me how to surf?" I asked sceptically.

Scott nodded. "Do you not want to?" He asked.

"No, I do. It's awesome to watch, and I've always been kind of keen to learn." I was eager to give it a go.

"Let's see if the soccer captain can take on the waves." He challenged, drawing a surfboard out for me. I took it and waited for him.

We had talked about our families mostly, and comparing my current high school days to his from five years ago. He was completely amazing, and he was surprisingly deep. He was an avid beach kid from birth, and into sports, but he had found ways of expressing himself through art. He wanted to get enough money and put himself through school and teach art later on in life, but for now, he wanted to surf.

I put the board under my arm while he grabbed his own, and we jogged down the beach and into the surf. I was lucky that the waves weren't too big or too choppy. I took my top and my shorts off, and Scott gave me a wetsuit. He saw my expression and made a face at me. "Unless you want to get board rash, you better put it on." He said.

I whipped it on and soon we were in the water. Scott lifted me up onto the board. "Make sure your face isn't too close to the nose of the board; slide down a little." He said. I wiggled my body down and he nodded in approval. "Ok, now start paddling with me – don't worry, I'll go slow." He assured me, smiling like an idiot.

"Shut up." I said. "I'm not five."

"But it's your first time surfing." He reminded me, and I splashed him with water. We paddled out a suitable distance away, where the waves were starting to break. I felt my body move up and down with the waves.

"It's so peaceful out here." I said, resting my palms on the top of the water.

Scott nodded. "It's the best escape – you can come out here and let your mind go free from everything." He said, while I silently nodded in agreement. We waited until the next wave break, and soon enough, Scott was pushing me with force towards the beach. I crouched down with my feet apart; one behind and open forward, and of course, lost balance and fell off.

I got up from under water to see Scott smiling at me. "You bought me out here to make me look like an ass?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I would never. It takes a couple of tries until you get it right – believe me."

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. He was an amazing surfer, and of course, I was terrible – but I had an excuse, it was my first time on a board. Although I had stood up once or twice, it hadn't been for long. We took the boards back into the surf club and we showered and got back into our regular clothes. "Hungry?" He asked me.

I nodded silently – my stomach had been rumbling for the past ten minutes. We walked from the beach and into a set of shops that were a short walking distance from the beach. Most of the shops were food and clothing based, of course to attract tourists. We got fish and chips, and sat on the beach together in the warm weather. "Like?" He asked.

"Delicious." I said. They were the best, greasiest fish and chips I had ever tasted. Scott nodded in approval, and placed a chip in my mouth.

"Your skin shines in the sun, and your hair goes strangely red." He mused, looking at me and brushing hair out of my eyes. I let him move closer to me, but before he kissed me, I put my head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of mine as we watched the sun set, and night creep its way in.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently, looking at the page. Which option was I going to take? Or could I take an alternative and just talk to him about it? I scrolled through the many people who were online, and Scott was not one of them. Of course, the one person you need to talk to is never on. I sighed and put my face in my hands, yawning.

I had ignored this for the past week. I know it was terrible of me, but could you blame me? The last relationship I was in could barely classify as a relationship, because it lasted about a week. And the serious relationship before that one turned out as a running bet.

Scott and I had been seeing each other constantly for the past month. We had been on a total of six dates, and we met every morning to go for a run or surf. We had kissed, made out, but not gone any further than that. Of course there was an occasional ass smack every so often, but nothing more. And I really did like him. Not love him, but I felt like I was falling head over heels. Or, as Emmett would put it, ass over tits.

So why couldn't I label our relationship? It was right there – I shouldn't even be thinking about it this much, but the more I stared the more it got to me. It was so clear, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_**Scott Miller has requested a relationship status**_

_**Accept Decline Not Now**_

"Fuck," I muttered, sighing again. I spun myself around on my chair, checked the chat list once more, and logged off. I immediately received a text.

_Bella! I was just about to talk to you on facebook chat! Get your ass online ;)_

I left my phone and logged back in. I'd only get harassed with texts all night if I didn't log back in.

'_You're lucky I love you' _I typed to Alice, who replied with a smiley face.

'_I see that your facebook relationship status hasn't changed...'_

I groaned. Alice knew everything. '_I'm still deciding. He's asked me in reality, and I said yes...So why can't I show it electronically?' _

'_Well, you can either press accept and get it over with, or you can remove your relationship status altogether so it doesn't stare you in the face, leading you to the excuse that you don't need to confirm your private relationship with the social network.' _Alice typed. Why hadn't I thought of that? _'Then again, Scott might get mad.'_

I didn't like the idea of that. I clicked on the accept button, and clicked the home button.

**Bella Swan**** is in a relationship with ****Scott Miller****.**

I went back to my conversation with Alice. _'There. Over and done with.'_ I typed.

'_How are you feeling?'_

'_Not as scared as I was. It wasn't that much of a fuss. Quite proud of myself.'_

'_I'm proud for you too, honey.' _

I smiled. Alice and I had grown closer than ever over the past month, seeing that I had segregated myself from Rose and Edward. I really did miss Rose, but I couldn't bring myself to apologise to her. I know I had said harsh words, but come on...She was in a relationship for a year with my ex boyfriend. She had been the one I told everything to, and she had been lying to me that whole time.

As for Edward, well, I'd rather reconcile with Rose. He had screwed up too many times when it came to he and I. But I was with Scott now, and that was all that mattered. Somebody knocked on my door, and I saw Emmett enter.

"Whose this Scott kid?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"My boyfriend." I said out loud, looking him straight in the eye.

"Facebook already told me, but who is he really? I know he doesn't go to our school Bella." He said seriously.

"He's a lifeguard. He's twenty two, he has a twin brother, he is really good friends with Violet. We've been dating for a month and I'm ready to confirm that we are a couple to the social networking world. And I don't care what you think or say." I nodded sharply.

A laugh escaped his lips. "So officious and snooty, aren't you? I'm happy for you, but aren't there guys you can date your own age? You're dating someone the same age as Charlie's girlfriend, Bella. Isn't that a little weird?" He asked.

"I was stuck up and bossy when I was five, not now. I think it's perfectly normal for a seventeen year old girl to date someone who is five years older than her. Much more normal than say, a man in his forties to be dating someone twenty something years younger." I told him. "See my point?" I asked.

"Yes, but I know what guys are like, regardless of age. He's still a guy, Bells. And he sees that you are younger than him, therefore he thinks that you would be willing to do what he says. Just don't let him control you, ok? If you're ever in trouble, where ever, call me straight away and I will immediately come and get you." He said.

"I know Emmett." I sighed. "I can defend myself." I promised him. I had toned up for soccer season, knowing that if I wanted to maintain captain and hit hard, I was going to need a little work in the muscle department. Sharing the same gene's as Emmett's ensured me that gaining muscle was easy as pie.

"Yes I know Captain. But...You never know. A lot of guys pretend to be someone who their not."

"That goes for people in general, Em." I said, an obvious statement that referred to Rose and Edward. Emmett nodded and exited my room. I said a quick goodbye to Alice before switching my laptop off and climbing into bed.

I rolled over and repeated the words Emmett had said to me. What if Scott was just a phony? What if he was some sex crazed psychopath? What if he only did want me for sex? No. Definitely not.

But...What if...

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

_Edward looked at me from across the white room. We wore the same expressions, we had the same thoughts. But which of us were going to say it first? We had convinced ourselves it was love, when really, it was lust. Both us knew we were beautiful. Both of us knew our parents had been waiting for the time when we got together. But our relationship, if you could even call it that, had ran its course well and truly. _

"_It should've never happened." I said quietly, as I sat on the breakfast counter. "We went behind Bella's back. This would have been so much better if both of us kept it in our pants."_

"_A year." Edward said in bewilderment. "How did we do this for a year without anybody finding out?" He asked, stunned. "Bella is never going to find out about this, ok? Same goes with everybody else, our parents at the top of the list." I nodded in agreement. _

"_After the first time, I didn't feel anything." I confessed, crossing my legs over. Edward simply nodded._

"_We had plenty of fun though. Admit it." Edward said. I nodded. That was true – it had been great, but it didn't lead us anywhere. We fooled ourselves, and each other, for twelve months. "So, mutual break up then?" He said. "There won't be any crying while moping around the house in your pyjamas and living off Ben and Jerry's and sappy cliché romance movies?" _

"_Don't get your hopes up." I said, and he laughed. "I think we're better being frenemies." _

"_Agreed." Edward said curtly. He came right over and kissed me. "Nothing?" He said, with a glint of hope in his eyes. _

"_Not once ounce of spark." I confirmed, hopping off the counter. _

"_Thank God." He breathed. _

"_Shut it, Cullen." I smiled. That felt so much better..._

I was knocked into everyday life when my phone buzzed loudly on my desk. I reached over and smiled at the Caller ID. "Hey," I said. "I was just thinking about you." I lied, smiling to myself.

"I'm sick of you and Bella not being friends. It really does suck. Can you apologise?" He asked.

"I told you, she doesn't listen to me. It's been a bit over a month now Emmett. I'm trying." I said into the phone. I heard him sigh on the other side.

"Rose, you know she will come around eventually. Your her other half and Bella can deny it all she wants, but one day she will see the light and -"

"Emmett, for the last time, stop treating this like its _Poltergeist_." I rolled my eyes, but I found myself laughing.

"But you can see so many similarities!" He whined. "Whoa. Hold on." He said, his tone dropping into complete seriousness.

"What?" I asked, fearing something had happened to him.

"Check facebook. Now." He said. I moved the mouse around on the laptop and refreshed the page.

"What am I looking for?" I asked.

"Go to Bella." He said quietly. I went onto her profile and saw the recent status update.

**Bella Swan****is in a relationship with ****Scott Miller****.**

"What the..." I said in amazement. Bella was dating? I clicked on his profile, and then onto his pictures, being a good teenager and stalking him. God he was really cute. I saw a photo with Coach Miller and another kid that looked exactly like him. Twins. Huh. "He's Coach Miller's son." I said.

"Small world. I don't like the looks of this kid." Emmett said. I checked his birth date – he was twenty two. Bella had scored a hot guy who was five years older than her? How does she do it...

"Why? Because he's older than you?"

"No. Because I know what older guys are like around high school girls." He said. I was sure that his teeth were clenched together.

"Relax, Em. It's Bella's decision. Let her choose her fate without influence."

"I'll just give her a little talk. I'll call you when I'm done with her, ok?" He said.

"Ok. Love you." I said, sighing.

"Love you too." He said distantly, as the line faded to disconnection. I yawned and climbed into bed, and picked up a gossip magazine lying on my bedside table. Emmett and I had continued dating, despite the stuff that happened with Edward. Emmett had accepted me as for who I was in the present – not in the past, and I was always going to be more than grateful for that. Forever grateful.

Reminding myself of Edward, I picked up my phone and dialled his number. "Rose?" He asked, a little amused.

"I can't tell if you surprised or happy to hear from me." I said.

"I don't know, either. Maybe a mixture." He said, yawning. Edward had played it cool, like he usually did, but on the inside, I knew he was breaking. He hated the fact that when he was even around her, she'd simply speed up her walking pace or walk in the other direction. She was stubborn, but hopefully she would come to her senses – after much apology of course.

"Are you on facebook?" I asked him.

"No, should I be?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. I had grabbed his full attention.

"Would you rather me tell you and use facebook for evidence?" I bargained.

"Tell me." He said. I heard tapping in the background – he was probably logging in.

"Bella has a boyfriend." I said simply.

His breath caught in his throat. "Don't lie." He said weakly.

"I'm not. She's moving on without us Edward, whether we like it or not."

"I have to win her back." He said. "But how the hell am I meant to do that when she won't even breathe the same fucking air as me, Rose? How am I meant to show her that I care about her when she would either walk away or tell me I'm being stupid?"

"Well, you embarrassed her in front of a large crowd. Maybe you need to embarrass yourself in public, but by displaying affection."

"I'm a guy Rosalie, but that doesn't mean I've never seen _Ten Things I Hate About You_. Stop ripping off ideas. I need something fresh, something different..." He mused.

My mind suddenly sparked. "Her birthday is coming up." I said. "Take her out for dinner. Give her something nice."

"She would never go out with me, especially in public." He said, turning my offer down. "Though, I could give her something for her birthday."

"In the meanwhile, keep showing up at our practices. It will prove you're dedicated to her." I said. Edward agreed.

"Rose, this guy Bella's dating...he's Coach Miller's son. He's twenty two!" He exclaimed.

"I know. Don't let it get to you. Remember you'd know Bella a lot better than what he would." I reminded him. "You've got the upper hand here." I convinced him. With a few more words, we departed ways. Emmett called back to say goodnight and sweet dreams, and with that, I was off to bed.

* * *

**Ok, so Bella has a new boyfriend, and we get a little insight into the romantic history of Rose and Edward. Thoughts on these please? People who sign in and turn private messaging on get a sneak peak of chapter fifteen! Eleven chapters to go! Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Make A Wish

**Chapter Fifteen – Make A Wish**

**Bella's Point Of View**

This was the week I had been preparing for. This week would determine one of the greatest honours in my life. If I got this, if I hit this right on the head, I would be the greatest teenager in the world.

Well, it wasn't quite as dramatic as that. I was just determined to make sure Jess or Lauren didn't win. Alice and I arrived at school early on Monday to put campaign posters around the school. Alice was my very own political advisor, and she did a good job at it too. We had posters of the American Flag taped to every locker, wall, door, window etcetera with my face on it (photo shopped by the lovely Miss Brandon) saying 'Bella Swan – Junior Year President.'

We had time to go and grab a coffee after we had finished with the posters, and when we came back, I had became completely and utterly mortified that the other candidates had planted their advertisements over mine. "Hey!" Alice yelled at Eric and Justin, the two guys with glasses and acne, who were putting posters over ours.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Alice screamed at them. Both of them looked completely terrified.

"We have to advertise too!" Justin said.

"Well we arrived early. First in first served. Now go and advertise somewhere else – I'm always watching." Alice said with a serious glare, which sent the two boys running with posters in hand. Alice nodded firmly, smiling at her new found influence.

"You scare me." I said truthfully. Alice chimed a laugh and patted my shoulder.

"Just taking out the competition. Oh, here comes team Slutastic." Alice said quietly, as Lauren and Jess thrust out pink and purple coloured flyers at people and glared at us.

"Vote Mallory!"

"Vote Stanley!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bella. Nice poster." Lauren smirked. "But usually people don't want huge big posters put up everywhere. They like something tiny and small."

"So Lauren, you're saying that you like things to be tiny and small, rather than huge and big?" I asked, checking over her words while Alice smirked, knowing what I was doing. The sexual joke was clear. Lauren scowled, as she too knew that my words were deceiving.

"There was no double meaning and you know that. You've got a dirty mind, Swan."

"What are you talking about? I was referring to advertisements, what were you on about?" I asked, feigning innocence. Lauren let out a scream of frustration, looking like she was going to hit me. Just in case that happened, I stood my ground and wondered what else I could say to make the seventeen year old ticking time bomb opposite from me explode on the walls of our high school.

"Dirty mind." She said simply.

"You have one too – we've finally got something in common." I said sarcastically, a big, shit eating grin on my face.

"No, I don't." She said stupidly, falling into my trap.

"Then how would you that there was a double meaning in the first place?" I asked, again with artificial innocence.

She made a furious face at me. "This isn't over Bella." She said, then walked away, throwing flyers around the place. Alice high fived me as we headed to class and congratulated me for having a quick thinking mind.

* * *

After debutante class, with more sympathetic glances from Esme, I headed home with Emmett. I started on dinner, did my homework, had a shower, and watched a little television. "You seem rushed tonight." Violet noted, as she sat and watched me work away. She knew about me and Scott, however, Charlie didn't. Another thing Charlie didn't know was that Scott and his brother were Violet's partners in crime. I didn't see the problem with Charlie knowing, but violet had decided to keep it our little secret.

"I have heaps of homework. And a speech to write." I pointed out. They were all well aware about me being in the run for Junior President, and Charlie couldn't be more proud.

"Bella, aren't you forgetting something?" Charlie asked me. I stared him blankly from across the table, my fork with beef on it in mid air as my hand was raised to my mouth. "Your birthday's on Wednesday."

Fuck, I knew he was going to bring it up. "Oh yeah. Well, I have training that afternoon so I'll be home at seven-ish. I don't want anything. It's just another year."

Emmett guawfuffed. "Seventeen, Bella. A party is in order, it's a milestone. Charlie, Violet, I suggest you go away for the weekend and spend two nights in a nice hotel."

Charlie and Violet looked at each other. "Firstly Emmett, seventeen isn't a milestone, your thinking of eighteen. And secondly, over my dead body you're throwing a party." I said.

"Exact same thought." Charlie said. "Remember what happened last time, Emmett?" His disapproving stare told me it was not an event to remember with fondness.

"Come on dad! If you leave Friday afternoon and get back Sunday afternoon, the whole house will be exactly as you left it. I promise. Do this for Bella!" Emmett persuaded.

"I'll think about it." Charlie said, in that my-kids-will-win-me-over-somehow tone. Emmett smiled and went back to his food. His mind was probably planning out strategies on how to get Charlie to cave. "Anyway Bella, what do you want for your birthday? I'm not taking 'nothing' for answer, not this year at least." Charlie said, biting into his food.

"I don't want anything." What a lie. I wanted many things – having a birthday party was one of them. But I knew that there wasn't much point in asking; after all, it's not like I would get anything. But I was past caring now, and I had never really been materialistic.

"Come on Bells." Charlie pleaded. "You gotta want something." He said.

I shrugged. "There really is nothing." _Nothing that could be bought, anyway..._

Charlie sighed heavily. "If I buy you something and you hate it, you have to promise to pretend to love it." He said, finishing his dinner and removing himself from the table. After everyone had finished, I went up to my room and put my headphones in my ears and blasted some music while engaging in a texting conversation with Scott.

_What do you want for your 17__th__? _

_I hate birthdays so much. _

_Why? Come on. I bet you secretly love them. _

_No, I really do hate them. I don't really know why. It's not the getting older thing, and it's not the centre of attention thing either...But I have soccer training that afternoon, I won't get home until seven thirty._

_Then can I pick you up from there and take you to dinner?_

_Wouldn't your parents be suspicious then? That means they would find out about us, and I'm not sure about your parent's and how they react to find your dating a sixteen year old. _

_I don't care about our parents, and besides, your basically seventeen now. So how would you feel about me taking you out for dinner after soccer? Sound good?_

I put off answering for a little. _Sure. Just so you know, I hate surprises..._

_So does Greek sound good?_

_Sounds like heaven. Meet me tomorrow morning for a run? _

_Wouldn't miss it for the world. Night gorgeous_

I put my phone down and went downstairs, calling Charlie. His head lifted from the lounge. I sat in front of him, muting the television. He looked a little disappointed. "Dad, I have to tell you something." If he was going to meet Scott, I might as well tell him now – you know, get the heart attack out of the way first.

He looked at me shiftily. "I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?" He paused the game he was watching and sat up a little in his chair.

"To be honest, I don't think you will." I said uneasily. "I'm...I have a boyfriend."

To my surprise, he smiled a little. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"His name is Scott. He is a lifeguard at the beach." I told him, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "He's going to take me to dinner on Wednesday night after soccer. Is that ok?"

"Sure, sure. So is he in any of your classes at school?"

Oh Shit. "Um...He graduated already..." I mumbled awkwardly.

Charlie's face got serious. "How old is he, Bells?"

"Twenty...two." I said. Charlie's face turned to a colour of puce. The weight I had just lifted off came crashing back down on me. "Before you even argue back, just remember that there is a twenty plus year difference between you and Violet, and it isn't fair if you judge my relationship based on an age difference, because then...Then you're a hypocrite." I argued, watching his facial expressions change radically.

He pursed his lips together and finally spoke. "That's true." He said. "But just be careful."

"Dad, I've carried Pepper Spray with me since I was seven." I reminded him. Charlie chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"And about the whole party thing...I don't mind going away for the weekend. I just trust Emmett to be mature. Which is hard, but he's a good kid. He'll make sure everything's in order. You on the other hand, are too smart for your own good."

I grudgingly agreed, but turned just in time to hide my face of absolute glee.

* * *

"Happy Birthday bitch!" Alice cried in my ear. I groaned and flopped down on my bed.

"Shut up." I moaned, pressing my pillow to my face.

"You should be happy! You're seventeen! Welcome to the club." Alice said, then reaching into her bag. "I only got you something small." She said, seeing my horrified face. She handed me a small package, and I gave her a death glare.

"I hate you." I said honestly, as she laughed. _Nothing could ruin her happy mood_, I realised. I opened the package to reveal the box season set of _Sex and the City_.

"Seeing that you love it so much..." She trailed off, grinning. I grinned back.

"Thanks Alice. But you really didn't have to."

"Oh, you think that's the only thing I got you?" She asked, doubling over in laughter. I should have known – someone as wealthy and as psychotic as Alice wouldn't have settled for something small. Not that I would expect anything big, it's just that I knew she likes to throw money at people because she feels like it.

"Alice, whatever it is, give it over now and you will live a full, long, nondisabled life." Alice grinned wider.

"Ok!" She said, getting a bigger package out. I unravelled it quickly. "You'll need these after dinner tonight."

I held, in my hands, lacey underwear and bras, and a box of condoms at the bottom. "You're disgusting." I said truthfully, shoving them under my bed, never to see the light of day again. I hadn't even thought about sex, to be honest.

"It's what you do to your best friend!" Alice cheered. I heard footsteps near my room, and the door creaked open. It was Rosalie.

"Happy Birthday Bella." She said, smiling lightly and leaving a silver wrapped present near my desk, and walked out of my room and into Emmett's. Alice looked at me awkwardly before running over like a maniac to the present, ripping the contents out.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Rose had given me a charm to add to my bracelet that I had since I was fifteen – we had once each to represent our friendship – and a pure crystal butterfly that would have been worth about two hundred bucks. We gave each other the same thing every year; it was our tradition. I held each thing in my hand, weighing them.

"Go and say thanks." Alice said quietly, taking the items off me and putting them on my bedside table. I nodded slowly and exited my room, knocking on Emmett's door. He answered and opened the door wider.

"Thank you." I said, looking at Rose, speaking the first words to her in over a month.

"We promised that we'd still give presents, even if we were having the biggest of fights." She said simply, smiling lightly.

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly, the words poured out. "I'm having my party here Friday night. Come along if you like. Guests only, so don't bring someone who isn't on the list." I said.

Rose nodded. "Thanks." She said quietly.

I nodded once again before exiting the room, Alice telling me over and over that I had done the right thing.

* * *

"You look amazing." Scott said, smiling at me as I twirled, laughing. "And Happy Birthday – again." He said, smiling as we leaned into each other to kiss. I was wearing a dark blue and green safari maxi dress that Violet had bought for me earlier today. She had extremely good taste, I had to admit.

I jumped a mile when I saw Edward waiting outside, and he looked at me with such intensity that I thought I was going to explode. "Oh – you're going out." He said, looking disappointed.

"Yeah..." I replied awkwardly. Scott extended his hand toward Edward.

"I'm Scott, Bella's boyfriend." He introduced himself politely.

"I'm Edward. Bella's..." He trailed off, not knowing how to introduce himself.

"My ex boyfriend." I finished. "And we were just leaving. So I'll see you around, Edward." _See you in the fiery pits of hell..._

"Well...Happy Birthday." He said, and gave me a disc. I furrowed my eyebrows. "It's just a CD of songs I know you like. Good meeting you man." He said to Scott, before stalking off. I put the CD in my bag.

"He's nice." Scott said plainly. "What's the story behind that breakup?"

"It was mutual." I lied. "We weren't interested in each other anymore." I stated plainly, wondering why I lied for him. Could I trust Scott not to judge me on what happened in the past? Not only with Edward of course, but everything that happened last year in Washington? Then again, maybe it was too soon for the big talk about who we really are. _For now,_ I thought to myself, _I'll play it by ear, go with the flow - that kind of thing._

We walked from the fields and up to his car, and we travelled to the Greek restaurant. We ate Tiropites, a traditional Greek roast Lamb, and for dessert, we shared a plate of Koulourakia. He paid for dinner despite my protest, and for my birthday, he gave me an SLR Camera.

"I didn't know how you would feel about the camera. I know it's only been a month, but I feel like we've known each other for so much longer than that." He stated as he walked me up to my house. When we got in, Charlie, Violet and Emmett were huddled around an ice cream cake that had eighteen candles alight. Scott smiled and kissed my cheek as everyone began to sing, and I felt my face flush.

"Make a wish." Scott whispered in my ear.

I looked at the candles and closed my eyes, leaning in.

_I wish I never met Edward Cullen._

* * *

**So many of you seem to think there's more to Scott that meets the eye, and there's more secrets about Bella to be unleashed from her year as a sophomore in Washington! The drama never ends :) Well, you'll just have to wait around and see what happens! **

**Read and review and get a sneak peak for chapter sixteen - it's a really important chapter because a lot of shit goes down, as it's the chapter with Bella's party. And something good happens! So the more reviews I receive means the more sooner I'll update! Is 160 asking for too much? People who sign in when they review get the special sneak peak! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are doing a fantastic job :)**_  
_


	16. Alive In The Night

**Chapter Sixteen – Alive In The Night  
**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I opened my eyes ever so slowly, waiting for the impact to hit me as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a slut. "You look amazing." Alice told me, smiling and jumping up and down on the spot. I was wearing a tight black tube skirt, black converse, and a corset that had lilac and gold flowers on it. It didn't go past my belly button. My hair was out and straightened, I was wearing foundation with gold glitter around my eyelids and mascara that made my eyelashes feel as though they were tinted.

"Every guy is going to be all over you." She told herself proudly.

"I have a boyfriend." I said sternly, thanking the Gods that Charlie had already left with Violet. I turned to Alice, who was wearing ripped black denim shorts and a pink, white, grey and black sleeveless top that reached her belly button. I cringed at myself as I took one last look in the mirror. Alice sprayed hairspray onto my face, and when I gave her a quizzical expression, she told me it keeps the makeup from running down my face.

"Ok, so we have everything valuable locked up, the windows are bolted, the stereo system is working..." Alice checked off each thing, but had assured me nothing bad was going to happen. We had enough booze to kill every person that walked into the house, and I was concerned that people were going to drink themselves into the stage of liver failure.

Scott was going to bring down his friends to make sure that gatecrashers didn't turn up, and to toss the unwanted people outside. Jake was also coming along with his new girlfriend, the girl he met at the club a couple of weeks back. Of course, as soon as Emmett had told Alice about the party, she went overboard with plans and she and Emmett practically planned it all. At least I wasn't going to get the blame when something went wrong.

Alice grabbed two Smirnoff Black bottles and handed one to me. I inhaled a sharp breath, wondering if I was going to let myself go like I had once before. I remembered the insane rush of high I got from alcohol, and I smiled as my hands twisted the lid, instinctively, as if it were as natural as breathing. _Hello, old friend. We meet again. _

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was really looking forward to this – even if it was more of a house party than a birthday party. I didn't even care. I was going to be with Scott, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, and Angela was more than likely to come. I needed a good rowdy party to forget about certain things.

"This is going to be the party of the year." Alice said seriously, as we heard a knock on the door from downstairs.

* * *

Two hours later, the house was filled with people, most of course, who I didn't know. The living room had the speakers, and the French doors had been opened to let litters of people dancing on the patio, sitting and chilling on the grass, swimming in the pool and sitting in the cabana. I was way past the stage of drunk, but I still had dignity, somehow. A girl who did photography with Jasper, who I think was named Kate, was taking pictures nonstop, switching between three cameras round her neck. It was obvious that her aim was to embarrass each and every one of us, so I tried to dodge her as much as I could.

All in all, the night was still young, and so were we. I had taken off my shoes half an hour ago, going barefoot like most people. Emmett was the life of the party, yelling and laughing at the top of his voice, and everyone would scream and laugh and talk over each other when they started to dance. Scott and Luke and their friends weren't out of place at all – Luke was hooking up with girl after girl; he was the man whore of the party. The bedrooms had been locked, so people were just opting to go naked in my backyard. Of course, Emmett, Jake, and anyone else that had been employed as a bouncer didn't give a fuck, as they were drunk off their asses.

I went out into the backyard, and there was no sign of Rose. However, Edward had turned up – he was in the pool cabana on the lounge with some friends and random girls. He was drinking a beer, and suddenly, he looked up and his eyes met mine. I immediately turned away and went back inside. As _if he had the nerve to turn up..._I found Jake, who was sitting in a chair and making out with his girlfriend who he had introduced me to when he arrived. What was her name? Laura, Linda...Leah? I think it was Leah. I backed away from them, knowing that bothering two people when they had tongues down their throats wasn't a good idea. I searched for Scott, and when I found him, I grabbed him and pressed my mouth to his, our alcoholic breaths lingering on each others' lips.

His hand lay on my waist, and it stayed there. The best thing was that no police had turned up yet. I guess it was because they were so used to this situation that they no longer gave a crap. Plus, it was Los Angeles for God's sake. My hand pulled a little at Scott's hair, and he smiled. We began to dance in the living room, his hands over my body. We were young, drunk, and having the fucking time of our lives.

The beat of the music pounded heavy in my ears, or maybe it was my own heartbeat. I couldn't tell the difference. Next to me, Alice and Jasper had each other's tongues in their mouths, and she was clutching his shirt to prevent falling over. I laughed at her and she broke away from his lips and scowled at me.

"Get back to sucking face!" I said, and Alice rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Jasper's while they swung their hips. I turned to Scott again, who was just as drunk as I was, probably more. He held a beer in one hand, and gulped it down before setting it down and returning back to me. He kissed my lips tenderly, then moved down to my neck, and his fingers started to remove my top.

"No," I said quietly. He kept going, and I tried to find his hands. He moved to my skirt and his hands slid under, going dangerously close to my underwear.

"No!" I said louder, shoving him. He didn't budge, but his hand squeezed my thigh tightly as he stroked it, and he started to drag me in the direction of the stairs. He was too strong to shake him off, and I started to scream, praying that I was heard over the music.

"She said no!" A voice yelled, and I saw Scott go flying to the ground in the next two seconds.

Rose got up, smoothening out her dress, smiling in satisfaction. She then growled at Scott. "I suggest you get the fuck out before I call the cops on you for assaulting a minor." She said seriously. Scott gave a frightened look to me, and then turned around and left.

Rose looked at me, nodding in disapproval. "I thought you had more sense." She said quietly. All I could do was hug her around the middle. He could've taken advantage of me, and no one here would've noticed.

"You saved me." I said quietly, noticing tears swelling in my eyes. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." She said timidly, stroking my hair as she pulled me closer. "You look amazing tonight Bells." She complimented. I went a little red at that.

How could I not forgive Rose now? I could've easily had sex with Scott tonight, and regretted it for the rest of my life. Imagine if she didn't see; imagine if he took me upstairs...

"Rose," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"...I forgive you."

* * *

I woke up in my bathroom; my head had frozen on the cold tiles. Alice was asleep in the bathtub with Jasper cradling her. I smiled at my friends before vomiting twice my body weight in the toilet, my head slung in the bowl. It smelt like tequila and cranberry juice. Alice's head cocked up and she looked at me before widening her eyes. Instinctively, Jasper woke up too.

I moved out of Alice's way as she took her turn vomiting, while Jasper, the greatest boyfriend to ever live, held her hair back for her. I exited the bathroom and my room altogether. As I went for an investigation around the house, there were at least ten people asleep on the grass. I woke them all up and found a bucket, thrusting it at them.

After they flushed out their hangover, I told them to leave, and they obliged in a near stupor state. Emmett and Rose had curled up on the couch, and Angela had come after all, and was just waking up on the lounge room rug. "Morning." She croaked, smiling.

I waved. "Morning." Her eyes widened and she looked at me apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. I stayed over, crap...I had just sat on the floor and I just shut my eyes for a little...I'll leave right away." She moved to get up, but I told her to relax.

"Calm yourself woman. You can stay as long as you want." I started to open the blinds, and saw it was quite early in the morning. Alice bounced down the stairs, beaming.

"Best party ever." She proclaimed loudly. I heard Emmett snore once and then he lifted his head, moving too fast.

"Fuck." He said quietly, yawning.

"Hangover breakfast!" Alice declared, as Emmett groaned and Rose stirred. He shook her gently.

"Time to get up Rosie." Emmett said gently.

"Leave me alone." She said, trying to roll over. "My head pounds and it smells like a mini bar in here."

"Get up bitch!" Alice declared. "We're going to be the most cliché teenagers to ever live and go walk to IHOP while pushing each other around in shopping carts and sit on the beach." She said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Leave it to Alice to want to live a stereotypical lifestyle.

"Yes!" Emmett declared. IHOP had been his favourite place since he was five. "Let's go!" He said.

Angela, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and myself were walking out of our trashed house and down the streets of early morning LA. To Alice's amusement, we found a shopping cart, and Jasper pushed her and Angela around in it for a while. Then Emmett wanted a turn, and he ended up bending the cart, earning a slap over the head from Alice.

"You oaf." She pouted, sighing.

"Have a cry, pixie." He teased, and she hit him again. "Ow," He murmured. They were either best friends or she was practically his sister. They shared very similar qualities. When we arrived at IHOP and jumped into the back booth, Rose put her hand on her head.

"Remind me to never drink again." She moaned.

"Unlikely." I commented, smiling. "We always say we're gonna stop, but we know we won't. And when did you get there last night?" I asked.

"I literally got in the door, saw you and Scott and..._that_, and flew at him. Honestly Bella, you're terrible when you're drunk."

"I didn't even know if you could call it drunk." I admitted. Emmett's eyes blazed up at me.

"What was he doing to you, Bella?" Emmett said darkly, cracking his knuckles. Angela cringed at him. She hated that noise as much as I did.

"He...He was trying to have sex with me. But Emmett, I'm done with him. If he thinks I can move past it, he's an idiot." I said seriously. "Don't lay a finger on him. He's not worth it." I beckoned, and Emmet sighed. I knew he didn't like taking orders from me, but he did accept that fact that I could kind of look out for myself – at least when I was sober. Angela looked at me, shocked.

"Are you alright?" She asked me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine. I just froze when he started to do it. But like the tool I am, I didn't try hard enough for him to budge. Rose, however, knocked him down and I think he passed out for a little bit before scrambling out the door. He's got enough sense to not come back."

I opened my menu, a signal to stop talking about it. A waitress came around and we made our orders, and we started talking about the night's events. "I think everyone's going to remember that night rather well. There will be no other party that will top that one Bells." Alice said, smiling.

"Definitely. And we're all coming back to your after this so we can help clean up." Jasper said strongly. "The more the merrier. Don't try to deny us." He said, winking at me.

"Who saw the DJ get thrown into the hedges?" Angela said, and everyone laughed.

"Anyone see Lauren Mallory get pushed into the pool by Jess?" Rose asked. "Best thing I've seen in a long time. I think Stan would be alright if she wasn't always in her shadow." Stan of course, was short for Stanley, Jess's last name. It was a loved nickname that Rose, Alice and I had used in freshman year.

"Both of them are running for Junior Year President, and I told Stan that she should step out of the limelight and overthrow Mallory." I said, and Emmett looked at me incredulously.

"Wait...If you knew that, then wouldn't that mean you're going for -"

"Yep." I said proudly. "I plan to win Junior Year President. Maybe it will lower both their ego's a little." Emmett burst out laughing. "What!" I asked sceptically.

"You are the last person I expected to go for President." I flung a bit of my country omelette at him, and to my disappointment, he caught it and shoved it into his mouth. We talked a little more about school in general, and Rose kept sneaking glances at me. They were mixes of worry and graciousness.

After finishing our food and making the walk back to our place, Alice turned commander on us and assigned us places to clean. She had the skills of Martha Stewart combined with the harshness of Hitler. Rose and I had been assigned to clean the pool and cabana, and we got talking.

"I know what I did hurt you, Bella. It's a regret." She told me earnestly. "I'm truly sorry."

"I was really mad, Rose. You and Edward are the last two people who I thought would get together. It hurt so much, to even think that while I was away, you and Edward were..."

"We screwed. A lot. It's basically all we ever did. But you are the only person who found out. Our parents didn't know, Alice didn't even know. It was plain physical attraction, but halfway through, it had disintegrated. We really didn't know what we were doing." She said plainly.

"So why did you keep..." I trailed off, picturing it on my head. I tried to think of anything else to stop me, but I failed.

Rose shrugged. "Both of us are really good. But seriously; it was because none of us wanted to say what we needed to. We were cowards." She looked down in shame. "Were you ever going to forgive me if I didn't save you last night?" She asked, meeting my eye.

"I've thought about it plenty of times. But I don't know. What if you didn't get there in time? What if we did end up having sex? I know I'd be mad at myself losing my virginity like that. In time I would've forgiven you. I mean, we are best friends, no matter what. And we had promised each other that we would still be just that. And what you did really hurt, but I can forgive because even though I pushed you away, you came to my rescue anyway."

Rose gave a fragile smile and pulled me in for a hug. "Boys are dicks."

* * *

**There you have it - A house party, a breakup, and a make up, all in one chapter! Remember to read and review - people who sign in and enable private messaging when they review chapter 16 get a preview of chapter seventeen :) Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Candidate

**Chapter Seventeen – The Candidate**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Alright people, after this, I have to make a tough decision on who should be the final two candidates. These two people will then get two weeks to make another speech addressed to the teaching faculty, the Principal, the seniors, and of course the Junior Year. Everyone there will then take a vote, and they will become the Junior Year President. Let's get cracking on the speeches then." I sighed heavily and pleaded for my name not to be read out first.

"Miss Swan."

Fuck. I inhaled sharply and exited my seat and walked to the front of the room, where Lauren and Jess scowled at me. I really had no trouble with speeches and stage fright, but I was deeply afraid of how this would go down.

"Good afternoon fellow classmates. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am here today to discuss what it would not only mean to me, but also to you, to become Junior Year President. My on and off times at this school don't exactly equip me with an advantage. I barely know any of you and yet, now you probably all recognise me. But what I do know is that every single one of you hate school with a passion. I'm not going to lie.

None of you look forward to tying the black shoelaces together or running down the corridors to escape the harsh glare from your 'absolute favourite' teacher. High School isn't like _The Breakfast Club_ or _Sixteen Candles_ – it's more like _Mean Girls_ mixed in with _Juno_. The social aspect of high school is what teenagers of the twenty first century look forward to. It is not the previous mention of teachers and unfriendly students that you thrive on. It's your friends. Of course, if we want to survive in today's ever changing society, we have no choice but to go to school and get an education. It's legal, it's compulsory.

The reason I went for Junior Year President wasn't because I felt like this school needed change or because I wanted to be in another school picture – I made a promise to a friend that whatever was the next sign up sheet I saw, I'd put my name down for it. And at first I completely dreaded this, but it really isn't so bad. Junior Year needs to be remembered. If you appoint me your spokesperson, I promise you that it will not be a regretful decision. I can help make change, but it will need the energy and ideas that you yourself can provide.

Not all of us get along in here, and some of us think this is a complete waste of time and you may not even be listening, but if you think that somewhere in this school needs change, I can supply it. I have ideas of my own, but that doesn't mean I won't listen to yours. And let's be cliché here and say that if our minds work together, we can have a shot at achieving history at this school, therefore making it not such a bad place. I would be honoured if I was chosen, and I would be even more honoured if I can help resolve student problems and represent you to the school leaders, the student council, and the teaching faculty. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and I travelled at a fast pace and sat in my chair, highly embarrassed. I sounded like such a fuck. But if I won because of it, then I'd probably have to say that making that deal with Alice was the smartest move I ever made.

* * *

After listening to everyone's speech, Mr Wayne called us over to address the final two candidates. Lauren was holding Jess' hand, both of them with their eyes closed. "After serious consideration, I have come to the verdict. Congratulations to Lauren Mallory" – Lauren screeched and smiled widely, her teeth like daggers - "and Isabella Swan. Every speech was different, so very diverse, and it made it so difficult to choose the best. Girls, if you can stay behind that would be great." He said.

All I had to do was prove myself to Lauren and everyone else that I was a lot better than her. My friends knew that I was – but not many other people did. They knew Lauren was a master at sabotage and could get anything she wanted via showing off her rack or giving a blow job, but I'll bet she knew that wasn't the way to get things. Truthfully, I had never met anyone more desperate and ambitious and power hungry.

"Both of you did a wonderful job. The next fortnight requires both of you to campaign your heart out. Please don't let this be a cliché movie moment where you're at each other's throats for two weeks. Just have some decency about you both, please. Congratulations again." He said, and turned on his heel and left.

Lauren turned to me. "You're going down, bitch." She spat, and then walked off.

"Hey Mallory!" I called out. She turned around, death glaring me. "I hear that going down is more your type of thing. And it's going to be just you and me – no one else has to be involved. Call me a bitch one more time and I promise you I will come out stronger."

Lauren smirked. "Bitch." She said, softly, and turned and walked away.

* * *

"What a slut." Rose said the next afternoon at soccer training. "Why didn't you beat the crap out of her?" Rose asked.

"I'd get disqualified. And she's not worth it." I added, turning the corner around the field. Angela caught up with us.

"So what's your speech going to be on?" Angela asked.

"I don't know yet. I've got time though. I'll think of something brilliant at the last minute." I said, desperately hoping that would happen.

"You always do Bells."

After a surprisingly intense training session, Coach Miller asked me to see him. "I heard about your party Swan, and I pass my apologies to you on behalf of my idiot of a son." He said sternly, his hands folded across his chest, leaning forward in his chair.

"No, it was my fault. I should have stepped up."

He adjusted his cap, taking it off, and scratching his head before waving his hands around. "Don't you even. He gets very puzzled when he's around alcohol. You weren't drinking, were you?" He asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"I have a Lieutenant for a father." I reminded him, which to any adult meant that of course I wouldn't drink - how wrong they all were. He gave a small smile.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Hit the showers." He said, showing me the door. I nodded and exited his office, and on my way out, I noticed Edward was outside. I jumped a little. Every time...

"Thanks for the party." He mused beside me.

"I got your facebook post." I said, feeling a little guilty. If I could forgive Rose, shouldn't I be able to forgive Edward? _No. Edward hurt you a lot more than Rose did_.

"Bella, I have something for you." He said, and from his pocket, he took out a silver ring. I noticed it had a small ruby in it, and knowing what Edward was like, this was legit. "It was something of my grandmothers. It's a late birthday present – I want you to have it."

"I-I can't take this." I stammered, backing away. "I'll lose it or it'll break or -" What ran through that moron's brain? What the hell was he trying to do? Buy me off with priceless, traditional jewellery?

He opened the palm of my hand and placed the ring there, albeit forcibly. "Please." He begged, his eyes smouldering me. God damn it. "I need you to have it. It's a way of saying sorry. I can't put my apology into appropriate words, because no amount of anything will ever make up for what I did to you." His face was very serious, and his jaw clenched and unclenched. I had never seen him so guilty, so apologetic, so...realistic.

I exhaled sharply. "I understand what you're saying, but I can't forgive you, and I can't take this." I said, putting the ring back into his hand, and running away before he could see me cry. Unfortunately, Edward followed me and spun me around to face him.

"Bella, don't cry." He said, brushing a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. The touch made me jump into the world of realism, and I wanted to break away from his gentle touch.

"I can't!" I said through tears and blurred eyes. "You have to stop trying to apologise! I can't do this..." I shook my head, squirming out of his grasp, ready to run. I dearly wanted him to leave, I hated when people saw me cry. I hated being weak.

"Bella." He breathed my name, his face moving closer to mine. "I need you back. I hate you being mad at me and I hate that there is nothing I can do to make you even forgive me a little bit. Let go of your grudge," He whispered.

"I can't forgive you a little bit. I can only forgive wholly. It's the same with loving somebody. When I opened my heart to you, I opened it, exposed it, so the world could see. And even if I tell everyone that I hate you, I can't shake the feeling that attraction is still there." I wept, desperately convincing myself that I was no longer in love with him. I couldn't act on my emotions - not after him, Rose, or Scott.

"I hurt you terribly. And I'm never going to forgive myself for that. And I heard what happened with you and Scott, and I hate myself for not being the one that saved you. I would give anything for you to be back in my arms again."

A new sensation of pain ripped through my body. This kind was original and raw, like fresh blood falling from a slit wrist. It poured throughout my body. It travelled heavily to the ends on my fingers and my toes, to each individual strand of my hair. The thing was, although it was inside me, it was also publicized in his eyes, swirling around like a pool of emerald. It was something I had felt two years ago. I had felt it when I realised that I loved him, and it reoccurred when I was torn away from the gathering crowd at school.

"I might love you," The rippled pain flow through me. "But I can't trust you. Not even for a second. Don't follow me this time." I cried, and walked away, thanking there were no footsteps behind me this time around.

* * *

I got home and decided to be antisocial, and blasted my music in my ears to calm myself. The pain was just a small throbbing in the back of my mind now, but when I thought of him I wanted to cry. I logged onto Facebook and found that I had a crap load of friend requests from my party. I confirmed nearly all of them and saw my relationship status and flinched.

**Bella Swan went from being 'in a relationship'** **to 'single'. **

Whatever. Just another boy...Who I swore I had gone head over heels for. Rose of course had been the first to comment, saying 'and ready to mingle' with four likes to her comment. I rolled my eyes and skipped through photos of Friday night. There were three different albums. _Jesus Kate_, I thought as I looked through all of them. There was a ridiculously cute sequence of photos that involved Alice walking over to Jasper and then them kissing. There also happened to be another sequence of Lauren getting pushed in the pool, and of course, Alice had liked every single one.

After changing my profile picture to one of Alice kissing my cheek, I skipped through random groups and peoples pointless facebook statues, like Emmett had updated twenty minutes ago that he was going to the kitchen to get some cheese. I wondered if he had a brain, and also wondered why two people had liked it. The Facebook chat noise popped in my ears and I jumped before I saw it was Alice. I opened up the chat box and read her message.

_Hey slut!_

I rolled my eyes and began to type back. _I am not a slut. But hey_

_Have you heard!_

_Heard what? _

_God Swan, do you ever check your school emails? We're going to Miami!_

My mouth dropped. _In English please? _

_Well, playoffs begin this weekend and they're in Miami. It's for soccer, football, and then dance and cheerleading. They timed it so they wouldn't have people flying back and forth. Are you excited or what!  
_

Why was high school sport such a big deal? Oh, I forgot. I attend a snobby prestigious school where the faculty just assume that kids can fly to Florida for playoffs. _So...I have to go? And Rose, and you, Jasper, Emmett..._

_At least it's all of us! We head out next Friday morning and we arrive back on Sunday night. This is gonna be awesome!_

I cringed. _I'm overjoyed..._

_Be happy Bella. We can go out Friday night and then Saturday we have the morning and then we go our separate ways. It'll be so fun, I promise!_

_I really hate this school. _

_Suck it up bitch! We can find you a dreamy Miami lifeguard..._

_Alice, it hasn't even been a week since myself and Scott ended things. I'm not ready for another lifeguard, let alone a guy. I think I'll just take a break. _

_That's no fun! Come on, you've got like eight days to relax before getting your slut on in Miami. _

She wasn't going to give up – Determined was her middle name. _I'm going to bed. Night xxxxx_

I closed my computer before she could reply and yawned. Emmett came crashing into my room, smiling widely. "We're going to Miami!" He boomed.

"Emmett!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. Emmett cringed and belched out an apology.

"How many people are going?" I asked, trying to calculate the number of juniors and seniors who played sports. But of course Emmett wasn't listening because he was now booming out lyrics.

"Hey! You look kinda cute, in that polka dot bikini girl." I rolled my eyes and hit him over the head. "Why do girls do that to me!" He exclaimed.

"Have a period." I said, yawning. "Now get out. I need to sleep."

"Get the stick out of your ass." He said. "You're being sulky and miserable. Maybe it's you who has the period." He said suggestively, his eyes squinting. I made a face at him and he walked out my room, mumbling goodnight.

I lay awake with my hands behind my head. Miami, here I come...

* * *

I reached my street, my lungs on fire like they always were after my run. I jogged towards my house, and when I came closer, I froze, my muscles gone stiff. He was leaning against the gate, looking at me, his eyes penetrating me. I didn't move – I waited for him. He got the message, and walked over, but not too close. At least he was smart enough to know his boundaries.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I asked, my jaw clenched, ready for anything. I was smarter this time around. "You need to leave, before I get my dad – or Emmett."

"I came to apologise. I shouldn't have even gone to your party in the first place; that was a stupid move. When I drink, I can't stop myself, I can't control myself. My mind is lost and my body takes over, and you were there. It wasn't until I was outside had I realised what had happened – I had lost you, and it was the worst way possible." His hands were shoved in his pockets, as though they were being restrained.

_Well, I wouldn't say it as the worst way to lose someone. _"I knew that dating an older guy had its risks, but it was the last thing I expected. I'm still a virgin, Scott, and just because you were drunk doesn't make it ok to try and have sex with me. You made a mistake, you did something unforgiveable. And I will forgive you over time, but don't ask for a second chance, because you won't get one."

"What about that girl – the one that had sex with your ex? You forgave her." He said, his eyes pleading.

"That's different, she didn't try and rape me. I was falling for you, a little too fast I'll admit. But I thought you were different – you're older, and I thought you were more mature. It turns out your like most guys. Now please leave." I said bitterly.

He touched my face as he left, just one, incredibly soft hand on my cheek, and then he was gone.

The tears of anguish came then as I walked inside. It was a strange thing when someone you thought you loved kills you inside. The person who you revolved around turns out to hurt you, or stab your back. Edward hurt me by lying, then he and Rose hurt me by lying again. Then came Scott, who hurt me in a way that the other two hadn't. This breakup had no lies, no bets going on, nothing at all do to with another person. It was just us two in an honest relationship, and it had felt so nice until he had decided to press it a little more.

It was then that I realised that anyone who got close to me would end up hurting me. Maybe_ I _was the problem. Maybe I had to destroy my heart so no one could ever steal it away again. Maybe everyone that got close to me would eventually leave.

Maybe, I was coming to realise, the problem isn't everyone else, the problem is me.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen is out of the way :) Thank you so much for reviewing - the number is increasing all the time, it's so good to see that all of you are keen to see what happens next! People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter eighteen, and I'm just going to tell you that the entire chapter is Miami, and from memory it's about nine pages, the biggest chapter so far! Please read and review :)**


	18. Miami

**Chapter Eighteen – Miami**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I had been situated in the middle of Alice and Emmett for a four hour flight, and I seriously thought about somehow tricking Alice's parents to adopt Emmett into their family. He would fit right in, seeing that both of them were acting like they had taken Psilocybin mushrooms. Both of them were bouncing in their seats, Emmett rocking the whole plane up and down, while Alice had way too much caffeine.

South Miami preparatory high school was home to the Miami Crusaders. According to Alice, they had been kicking our school's ass for sixteen years in almost every sport. Soccer was tomorrow afternoon, football was at six thirty tonight, and Alice had a dance eisteddfod early Sunday morning, so that meant we were all staying in different hotels. Rose and I had been matched with Angela in a room, much to my liking.

When we arrived, I met Rose and Angela and we gathered with Coach Miller and the other girls. We were going to go to the hotel, change, and meet out front for practice until five thirty. We all boarded the waiting mini bus and we all talked amongst ourselves. Everyone was feeling the pressure. "There is no way our team, let alone anyone else's team will win. Sure, our school is good, but South Miami are better – a lot better." Angela said, in a dismal tone.

"Come on Ang." Rosalie encouraged. "We just need to put the effort in." She said, while I put my earphones in, blocking out the world. I couldn't hear anything; it was just me, my music, and my mind. As soon as we arrived, we found out that the guy's football team were staying in the same place. I saw Edward get off the bus, and he gave a nod to me.

I still couldn't feel my stupid emotions out. They were too tangled, like something that had thoughtlessly been scrunched up and left there, and someone had came back to claim them, only to find that they had to take time to unravel it. Why couldn't things just be simple, instead of complicated? Why couldn't it all be in front of me, instead of me trying to look between the lines to find the answer?

Rose put a hand on my shoulder. "Haven't figured it out yet, have you?" She asked, turning me away. Angela returned with our key card.

"I want to, so badly, but I don't know if I can let myself fall like that again. I don't want to let go of the edge and find that nobody is there to pick me up – and as stupid and cliché that sounds, it's the truth."

"I'll be there." Rose said. "And that's a promise – whatever you're intentions are with Edward, I'll be there." She said confidently. After Angela opened the door, we claimed our beds and changed into our training gear before departing the room again. For now, all I needed to do was focus on myself and the game plan.

I was Captain, and I was expected to lead this team to victory.

* * *

Rose had dragged me into going to the game, leaving Angela alone. She insisted that she would like being left alone; she wanted to speak to her parents and have an early night. After the game, Rose and I were meeting up with Emmett, Jasper and Alice to go to an underground rave. When Rose and I arrived, she called Alice. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my shorts and I frowned – there was no caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella." It was Edward. "Are you coming to watch me?" He asked.

"I'm watching your team, yes. And we're already here." I said, trying to sound distant. The pain that had appeared last night throbbed somewhere within me. I put my free hand on my forehead and my fingers were soon rubbing my temples.

"Are you doing anything afterwards?"

"Yes, I'm going out with my friends. No, you can't come."

"Hey, they are my friends too. Plus, I'm free tonight, and I want to soak up as much as Miami as I can. Just tell me where your meeting up – I'm not taking no for an answer."

I scowled, even though he couldn't see me. "Fine. Meet me outside the hotel at eight fifteen. We're all going to an underground rave." I said, and he agreed to tag along, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Rose asked curiously. I slumped my shoulders and gave her a dumbfounded look. "Tell me it wasn't..."

"It was. And I invited him tonight. He's suddenly dedicated to win me back." I said sarcastically. Rose grabbed my hand and we found where Alice was sitting. She had chosen the right section, as it seemed like the two schools had taken a half of the field each, symbolising our rivalry. I never how stereotypical a high school football match could be.

Half an hour later, the girls and myself were surrounded in hotdog papers, empty drink cups and French fry cartons. Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs at Emmett; she had always been a sports fan. Alice just stared at her incredulously. "How does she follow this?" Alice said, as she wiped down her seat with yet another serviette. I rolled my eyes – was she really that obsessive compulsive?

"Same way I do." I said, my eyes on the game. As a kid, I had nothing to do with Charlie until he introduced me how to play football. Charlie was ever loyal to the San Diego Chargers, and I recalled the memory of going to games with him while wearing gold, navy and light blue stripes on my face. "Where's your defence!" I yelled out, as Rose cheered with me and Alice just looked at both of us, mortified.

We were losing, but the score wasn't too far apart. We were trailing by eight points, and we had fifteen minutes to go. "They can do this." Rose said confidently. Emmett, or at least who I assumed it to be, tackled a Miami player over the line while Rose screamed in triumph, our classmates roaring with her.

"I hope Jazzy isn't hurt." Alice said, putting a hand on her heart, her eyes scanning the field. I nudged her.

"Jasper is a big boy. He'll be fine." I assured her.

"It's times like these I really need to know he's ok." Alice told me, looking intently for him among the guys. "Oh there he is!" She said cheerily, clapping her hands together. Rose stifled a laugh and I tried to hide my smile, but it twitched at my lips.

* * *

In the end there had been a two point difference...In our favour. California had finally triumphed over Florida for the first time in sixteen years. It was a tough and dirty game but they managed. Rose and Emmett had disappeared around the back of the stadium for a little celebration of their own, while Alice checked Jasper for any signs of bruising repeatedly. "She didn't stop panicking." I told him as she headed over to the bathrooms.

"Knowing Alice, she'll probably come back with a first aid kit and an X ray machine." He sighed, as we both laughed. "We haven't really got alone time, have we?" He asked.

"Nope. But I'm glad we can still be friends. We had a good time dating, but you're with Alice. And you can tell that the both of you aren't going to be breaking up any time soon. And we're more suited as friends."

"I'd never dream of it. I...I think I love her. I mean, to even imagine what living without her would do to me...I can't see it. I don't want to see it." He said, and then smiled easily as Alice skipped over. They were two peas in a pod.

"You got tackled by that huge beast on the field in the last five minutes. I don't even know how you're not hurt." Alice had true worry in her eyes.

"Hello." Came a voice from nowhere. Edward was standing right in front me, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Hi." I said, daring myself to not smile. Alice looked at me with disbelief.

"We're gonna go. I'll see you soon Bella." She said, before giving me a hug. "I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered, before walking away with her hand in Jasper's.

"Congrats." I said, smiling. "How do you feel, champ?" I mocked, and he fought a smile.

"Pretty good. It's a great way to start the season, beating the team that's won against us for the past sixteen years. I feel like I've made history." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Eddie!" I groaned as I saw Lauren come running over, waving her black, navy and white pom poms around and shoving people out of her way. I know it was a cheerleading uniform, and they were made to be short, but hers was too extreme. Lauren caught sight of me and her eyes widened. "What are you doing with her?" She asked, lowering her voice to him.

"We're going out tonight." I said, giving a false smile.

"No, Eddie wants to go out with me." She said, taking his hand. "Jess won't be there tonight, so it'll just be us, alone, in a room...with a bed." Her fingers trickled around his chest, her voice lowering perceptibly so she sounded like a man while her other hand was around his neck, trying to get him closer to her.

Edward pulled away, his face full of fierceness. "I'm not yours, Lauren." He said coldly.

"Well if I can't have you, she can't either!" Lauren thrust a finger to me, whining.

"Lauren, just leave me alone." He insisted. "Bella can have me if she wants." He turned to me with pleading eyes.

"I want him." I said, looking directly at Lauren, swallowing my dignity, feeling queasy. _It's a lie, Bella. Everything is a lie. _

"Let's just hope you don't end up naked with piss down your legs." She smirked.

That just about did it. "Stop being an immature slut. Everyone in our school knows that guys only sleep with you because you're easy and desperate." I spoke nothing but the truth. She looked at me with a fire of rage burning in her eyes, because she knew it too.

"Fuck you Swan. You're just jealous because you know I'm going to win the Presidency this year and you'll just be left on your own, defeated and useless." She said. "I won't go down without a fight."

"Of course you'd go down Lauren; it's your type of thing." I said, a reminder of the other day. A sharp snarl from my throat erupted, startling me.

"Could you be anymore of a prude?" She said, a bitter laugh surfacing to her lips.

I stepped closer, almost in her face. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." I said, lunging at her. Before I could hit her, Edward's arms wrapped around me and he picked me up, heaving me over his shoulder. "What are you doing? I need to kick her ass!" I said, pounding on his back.

"I'm not going to let you pick a fight with her. If you had a fight you would probably not be able to play tomorrow afternoon. And Lauren isn't worth it." He said. "Plus I don't like the idea of you having a fight in front of a crowded stadium filled with teenage guys." He rumbled.

"It would just add to the wonderful reputation I already have." I said sarcastically. "Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, yawning. "You're so light. Do you eat anything?" He asked, teasing.

"I eat more than I should." I told him, then suddenly realised who I was talking to. Why was I always letting my guard down and then putting it back up? God I was stupid.

"So, an underground rave? Emmett's idea?" He asked suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose." I said simply.

"Ah." He said. "You've made up with her, correct?"

"Correct." I said lightly.

"Then why can't you do the same for me?"

"You know why." I said quietly.

"Remind me." I pictured the smug look on his face as he said it and I propped my elbow up on his shoulder. He winced a little but didn't say a word.

"Push that ego aside." I commanded. "Because I loved you and you lied and embarrassed me." I hated the truth. I really did.

"Rose did that exact same thing." He pointed out.

"She didn't get me drunk on a Sunday night and she wasn't a needy asshole who wanted to be cool. I don't want to talk about it." I said, putting my walls up. We reached the hotel and I escaped from his clutches as soon as he set me down. Angela opened the door and Rose rushed out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell were you!" She asked.

"Edward gave me a lift." Pun definitely intended. I rummaged through Rose's suitcase and found a red singlet shirt that cut low with high waisted shorts with plenty of leg room, and grabbed my black converse. I tied my hair in a messy bun before quickly applying waterproof makeup. We said goodnight to Angela and went downstairs and out the hotel, and saw Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper waiting for us.

We went in two different cabs and travelled to North Miami. With Rose's excellent navigation skills, we found the entrance rather easily. ID wasn't even required – they didn't care. We made our way down and I felt Edward grab my hand. Straight away, we blended in with the crowd, and we all parted ways. My eyesight had failed as the strobe lights blinded me; all I saw was flashing. The place was completely huge, with a DJ at the top of the building with nothing but techno remixes of songs I didn't even know of.

I could see Alice on top of Jasper's shoulders, screaming along with everyone else in the place. They all looked about our age, thankfully. I saw Rose and Emmett hooking up in the middle of everyone. Edward squeezed my hand and I tried to focus my eyes on him, but my eyes hadn't adjusted to the neon lights.

Suddenly the beat dropped – it was one of those songs that had a slow acoustic start and then rapidly the beat picked up. He moved my hands around his neck and he put his arms around my waist, drawing us close together but not face to face. He smelt amazing.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said quietly, and right as the beat picked up, he bowed his head toward me and kissed me, his lips soft and his tongue gentle as it rolled into my mouth.

And this time, I didn't break away.

* * *

I took my place on the open field across from the Captain of the South Miami Crusaders and the referee. "Away team." He instructed.

"Tails." I said, as the coin flipped in the air. He gazed at it before putting his hand out in my direction. Tails never failed me. "First kick off." I told him.

"No switches – we'll stay where we are." The other girl said, her ponytail bouncing while her red hair blew around her. I extended my hand out and she shook it. "Good luck." She smiled.

"You too." I said, and began to walk away. I bumped fists with Rose and walked to my positioned place. The goalies raised their hands, and before I knew it, the whistle was blown.

I could still taste Edward's lips on mine from last night. How long had we kissed for? I had got so caught up in the music and the atmosphere, and I didn't let go like I should have. But I couldn't let that worry me now though. My mind was focused on winning this. The ball was kicked into the air by one of the backs from Miami, and it landed straight in front of me. I went into full flight with it before seeing that Angela was free. From there, she tore up the sideline and began a never failing zig zag strategy with Rose.

Angela booted it in, but one of the back's blocked it and it went flying back to Rose, who wasted no time and went for it. The goalie's hand hit the ball, and I peered closer, adrenaline infecting my body system. The goalie hadn't got enough grip on the ball, and surely enough, the ball fell off her hand and into the goals. Rose and Angela screamed at each other before jumping up and down. I noticed Coach Miller clapping, an almost smile on his face.

From there, both teams went into full throttle. And Miami were good, but in the end, the goalie had let them down severely. We won three to nil. Rose ran up to me and screamed in my face – she had scored two of the three and with thanks to Angela, she wouldn't have been able to do it without her. I turned my face to the stands where Emmett was hooting out at us and Jasper and Alice clapping. Edward looked at me with intensity before giving a wide smile, waving at me.

I momentarily wondered why Edward had looked so concentrated before I realised this was my moment in the sun – so why should I let my mind circle around him? Why did it always end up like that? I shook hands with the other captain, who sighed, disappointed with the outcome. After a quick talk with Coach Miller, who look liked he wanted to cry because we had broken the sixteen year drought, he dismissed us. Rose and I headed over to the four people waiting for us.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Rose asked.

"How about a celebratory dinner?" Jasper questioned, his arm around Alice's tiny frame. We made plans to meet up tonight, and Jasper and Alice separated from us – they were going to squeeze in a bit of private couple time before tonight.

"I've never seen you so alert. You're really good." Edward said as he walked beside me, his hands in his pockets.

I ignored the compliment and swallowed a ton of water. "It's kind of my job." I said, and he chuckled. The silence that I had labelled as comfortable had deceived me – it turned completely awkward.

"Is this weird?" He asked randomly.

"Yes." I admitted, thankful he had realised it. "I mean, I don't know...Why'd you kiss me?" I asked. "I enjoyed it but was it necessary? Do you think it fucked everything up?"

"I think I got caught up in everything." He said, yawning. "The build up of the music, everyone else was in their own little world, so I figured why couldn't we be too? As for fucking things up, I don't know. It wasn't like you pulled away."

"It's weird now! I mean, what the hell are we doing?" I asked.

Edward's face scrunched up. "I don't know. I mean, it's like we're friends, but I just want to lean over and do things to you that's strictly boyfriend material." I had never heard him use such mature words.

"We could try..." I said, trailing off. "It may not be in the next five minutes, or hours, or days, but I know you'll end up hurting me. But I'll expect it." I promised. Suddenly, I had just felt so desperate for him to be touching me. I brushed that thought off and took my hair out before tying it up in a floppy bun.

"That makes me want to not do it though. I don't want to try and then find out I'm failing. I'm scared of that happening. I'm scared of getting somewhere and then find out that I've hurt you again." He confessed.

"What about friends with benefits?" Damn love rules. You can delete them from a computer, but you can't delete them from your mind.

"But we both have emotional attachment. Even if you won't admit it. I know they're there Bella." He said sternly. Why was it that he could see straight through me? He had a knack for reading people.

"I'm up in the air." I decided. I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want the whole trust garbage coming back. He looked at me, knowing that me being up in the air was two litres of bullshit. Emotional baggage ruins everything.

"But you're not! You know exactly where your heart is. I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. I'm not going to deceive you. I learnt my lesson." He said seriously.

"It's my decision."

"But that isn't how you feel!" He roared, and then looked at me with utter surprise. "I don't want to fight. Just make your mind up." He said quietly, and started to walk away.

"Oh fuck it." I said loudly, jogging up to him and turning him around, pushing my lips to his. I let go after a couple of seconds, the electricity too much for me to bear. Edward chuckled a little. "Don't do that! You make it awkward after that!" I said, annoyed.

"You make it awkward by saying it's awkward." He provoked.

"Stupid ego." I muttered, pressing the elevator button.

"Why do you need a label for everything?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's like we have to be something. We have to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We have to be friends with benefits. Why can't we just be people?" He argued.

"Because I like to know where my head is at." I said tensely.

"Oh great, now we're the couple that love to hate." He snorted.

"Couple? We aren't thirty. Oh, and you just contradicted yourself, asshole." I said proudly, as he shook his head, laughing. The doors opened to my floor and as I left, he took my hand and pulled me back in. "What are you doing?" I asked in total surprise.

"Changing my mind." He said, as the doors closed and he pushed the emergency stop button, before landing his lips on mine.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, running from the other room.

"Bella!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "How was your game?"

"Good to hear you've survived without me there dad. We won." I said, smiling. He cheered at me from the other end and we exchanged stories. Of course, mine didn't involve Edward and going into illegal raves. More like sitting on the couch and watching a chick flick and being in bed by ten. Charlie bought it and I heard a beeping in the background. I was guessing it was his phone.

"I better go Bells. I'll see you and Emmett tomorrow night. I love you."

"Love you too dad." I said, and hung up. I went back to my bedroom where Rose was flinging out various shirts and dresses. I heard my phone ring and I let out a frustrated moan as I ran to the other room.

"Hello?"

"You're breathless. Somebody just had sex." Edward said smugly, his tone playful.

"Somebody is being an ass. Hanging up now." I warned.

"Sorry. Emmett wants to know – quote - when the fuck you'll be ready. He doesn't like the idea of making food wait for him."

"I know. We'll be ready in about a half hour." I said confidently. If Rose and Angela ever wanted to get a move on, that is...

"Sounds good."

"Why are you suddenly hanging out with us now?" I asked him. I guess that if he could ask those other questions, I could ask a few to get even.

I heard him breathe twice before answering. "Mike and Tyler are being dicks at the moment. But truthfully, I want to be around you. And if that means hanging around with people you hang with, then I'm willing to get through them to get to you."

"Aw." I cooed. "You do care."

"I love you." He said quietly. Obviously, Emmett was around. I hung up after that, sighing heavily.

What the hell was I doing?

* * *

We all met up at a crowded Chinese Restaurant and took our orders. Emmett had ordered about half the menu and he impatiently waited for food. A hungry Emmett was never a happy Emmett. Rose started to whisper in his ear and he looked at her in disbelief. "You would actually do that?" He asked, while Rosalie nodded slyly at him. Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas. Typically, Alice and Jasper were in their own little world, so it left Edward and I to fend for ourselves.

God I hated awkwardness. "I have to say, this is the worst night ever." He said, yawning and putting his hands behind his head. "There aren't even any attractive waitresses around." He looked disappointed.

I shot him a look and he rolled his eyes. "I'm joking."

"We're going to need another table." I said to him.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"For your ego." I said, and he placed a hand over his heart.

"Ouch." He rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm bored. Can we go do something else than wait for overpriced Chinese?" I asked everyone.

Rose looked at me, unsure. "But they have the best Shredded Duck in Florida!" Emmett whined, tapping the menu. "I want to try it!" He pouted.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna call it an early night." I lied, yawning. Alice looked disappointed but she saw straight through me.

"Stay! It's our last night here." She said.

"Sorry Alice. I'll see you later on. I'm just really tired." With that, I kicked Edward from underneath the table and got up, waving goodbye and leaving. I waited outside and saw Edward come out a few minutes later. We began walking awkwardly before he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"No thanks." I said, removing his arm off me.

Edward sulked before clearing his throat. "So what is your genius plan to save the night?" He asked, as we walked down the street, littered with people.

"When I'm bored, I rebel. I want to do something memorable here. Something that will always be with me." I said, looking around for something, a sign, anything.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowing inquisitively. I stayed silent, walking down the street. A red neon light heated onto my skin, and I turned to where it was coming from. I had found my answer. I gave a look to Edward before walking inside.

"Can I help you?" The skinny guy behind the counter asked. Hard core metal was being played. There was dirt on the black and white tiled floor, and I could tell this place didn't give a fuck about my age. Perfect.

"Do you have a list of tattoos?" I asked. The guy nodded slowly before withdrawing a grey plastic folder. I skimmed through it as Edward stared at me in disbelief. "Problem?" I asked, turning to him.

"You can't do this." He hissed.

"It's my body." I hissed back, before looking up at the guy. "I'll take this one." I said, pointing to the picture of the swallow, its wings spread and pointing down, as if it were sweeping.

"Alright." The guy put out his cigarette and ran a hand through his purple and blue Mohawk. I sat in the chair, lying down. "Where?" I noticed he started to sterilise the needle and I forced myself not to think about it.

"My hip. How much?" I said, and folded the waistband of my leggings, pointing to the area. He nodded and picked up a sponge and soaked it before dabbing it on my skin. "Can I?" I asked him, looking at the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket.

"Fifty two." He responded, handing me a cigarette. I took it, the rebellion within me sparking to life, like a monster awakening from three months sleep – shit was about to go down. I was deep in trouble and I loved it.

An hour later, Edward and I were in a cab heading back to the hotel. My hip throbbed like hell. "I can't believe you. You're dad is a lieutenant Bella, he's going to kill you. And Emmett – what the fuck is he going to do to you!"

"Since when were you one to panic? I got a tattoo and had a cigarette. No regrets." I had just crossed off two things on my bucket list. "It hurts like a bitch though." I muttered.

"I know." He responded. I looked at him curiously while he rolled his eyes and pulled the left sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the small black inked parts on his skin. "That one means Chaos, and the other means Crisis." He grinned, as I stared at the Chinese symbols that would be there for the rest of his life.

"When?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I got them at the beginning of the summer. I made the mistake of falling asleep on my arm. I was in so much pain." He said.

"I'm not worried about Charlie. He's got an anchor tattoo – he got it when he was fifteen. And I doubt he'll ever see mine – it will be hidden by my underwear and bikini and stuff. So no one will see it." I shrugged.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest, I promised someone I'd get a tattoo, and even though I'm not friends with said person anymore, it'll make a good souvenir." The cab pulled to a halt and Edward handed the driver some money before we got out, and before I had the chance to pitch in for the fare. "It keeps me alive." I told him.

"So you're not so squeaky clean." He said, grinning. "I always knew there was always a little more to you." He confessed. We had stopped walking – he was now looking at me, straight in the eye. He leaned in, and brushed a stray hair away from my face and behind my ear before pecking my lips.

"I don't..." I began, but he shook his head.

"Bella, I love you."

I smiled uneasily. "I still don't know."

"What are we, exactly?" He asked, his tone brooding.

"I don't know what we are. Sometimes I feel like we're friends, sometimes I feel like we're more than friends. But sometimes, I feel like I'm just a stranger to you." I confessed. "There's a part of you that is wild and can't be tamed, but there is also the soft and sensitive side of you. And you keep me on your toes with your guessing games of what you say next, because it determines which of your personalities is being displayed."

"I'm broken." He said.

I snorted. "If anyone is broken, it's me." I said. It had came out more harshly than I had intended it to. In fact, I was aiming for a joking tone. Edward's face hardened.

"How many times am I going to say sorry to you? I love you and you can't accept that, and yet you're just as eager when it comes to us being together you just spiral out of control. Just make up your mind and get over it, Bella."

"Mature." I spat. He gripped my face in his hands, his searching eyes pouring into my soul. God he was striking. He leaned in and kissed me and I hit him across the cheek. "Can't you see you're just making it worse!" I screeched in frustration, before hitting the elevator button. He waited patiently next to me. "Why don't you take a hint and take the stairs, fuckward?" I asked.

Edward scowled at the new nickname – it had been something I'd always done, putting the second half of his name onto words. It made him pissed, but all it did was lighten the situation for me. "I'm tired." He admitted. "I'm tired of us being so bipolar." He clarified.

"It's only been a day or so." I argued. "This wouldn't even be happening if you hadn't opened your mouth."

"No, Bella. It's been two years. Sorry for gathering up every single part of courage in me to say that I love you. Don't you realise that you're scaring me? You could just disappear again. Or you might decide that my love is wasted and then I would just be left with a bleeding heart in my hands. It's yours, so just take it." He growled.

"Maybe I have issues. Maybe you're lying to me again. How the fuck am I supposed to know if this is the real thing?" I shot back.

"Come on Bella. I said I love you. Just open your heart and give it a chance." He pleaded. "I know you love me. As soon as you say those words, it'll just click. It did for me. And now I can't stop saying it."

"I figured." I said, walking into the elevator. He got in with me and I faced away from him. Could I open my heart up once more? Or would it end up in tragedy like it once had?

* * *

**I have to say, that was easily the most bipolar chapter in the story...So far ;) Review your thoughts, a masive thnak you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far! Sign in when you review to receive a sneak peak of chapter nineteen :) Thanks!**


	19. Truths

**Chapter Nineteen – Truths  
**

**Edward's Point Of View**

We experienced turbulence the entire four and a half hours on the plane ride to LAX. It didn't put my mind at ease and made me feel more sick than beforehand. Miami had been two days of turmoil, and I honestly couldn't fathom it all. I had kissed Bella, I had fought with her, I watched her get a tattoo, screaming into the dirty leather chair, which had probably been infected with rabies. But I had told her I loved her over and over, and yet, Bella hadn't made it sink in. It killed me to see that Bella had returned all the same emotions, but she couldn't be courageous and say it.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme waiting for me patiently in the gate and they both smiled with relief when they saw me, probably thankful that I hadn't returned with a broken leg, or worse, a temporary girl. I knew their thoughts. They thought they were fooling me, when I could see straight through them. They both embraced me with wide smiles and questioned me on the game. I saw Emmett and Bella walk over to Charlie, and my thoughts drifted to Bella's now inked skin. She had been limping yesterday and Alice had assumed that because we both left the restaurant, we had sex. Just another thing to clear up with her...

Bella turned around to pick her bag off the floor when she noticed me staring, and she gave a small but unfriendly smile before turning back around, walking away with Charlie and Emmett. "We're giving Alice a lift." Carlisle said, as he waved at little Alice who was returning it. She was carrying about eight different shopping bags, all different brands. I guess my aunt and uncle felt the need to give her back her credit card. With Alice, there was always an excuse to shop.

"Hi Uncle Carlisle, hi aunt Esme." She greeted politely. My parents treasured Alice like she was their own daughter and not their niece. She gave a short nod to me before informing my parents about her weekend. Their dance team had taken out first as well. Every team from our school had exceeded Miami, except for the cheerleading squad. They finished third. Of course, with Lauren Mallory being the captain, you wouldn't exactly expect them to take first – their moves would've been too...'stimulating'.

We piled into the car and I slouched down in the back seat next to Alice, who looked at me with anger. "You used her again, you filthy man whore."

"We didn't do that." I sighed, knowing there was no convincing her.

"What are you two talking about?" Esme asked, turning around in the passenger seat.

"Edward has girl problems." Alice said brightly, switching moods. Esme looked unimpressed and I saw Carlisle's forehead crease in the review mirror. "It's Bella." At that, Esme perked up. _Oh, here we go. Thanks a bunch Alice, really..._

"Edward, I thought we discussed that topic." Esme said seriously.

"Aunt Esme," Alice began. "Edward is in love with her." I screamed internally. Well, here come the wedding plans no doubt.

Esme smiled suddenly. "I know."

Alice stared at her in disbelief, as did I. "How?"

"As soon as I saw the way Edward looked at her, I knew they were meant for each other. And even though you hurt her, she will forgive you. Because she really does love you."

Was I really having this conversation with my parents? I mean, I barely ever told them anything. I left the communication to a minimum when possible. "She won't admit it though. I mean, we can see that she shares mutual feelings, but she won't man up and say them!" Alice protested.

"Been there." Esme said, going red. Alice's mouth gaped as Carlisle laughed. I was throwing up in my mouth at the sudden image of what would seem like a perfect family. Alice just fit right in, replacing me. "It took a while for me to say it. But one day it just slipped, and then I couldn't stop saying it." She said.

Carlisle halted and Alice sighed at her home. "Thanks for the lift." She said graciously. Carlisle got out and helped Alice with her bags and Esme turned around to me.

"Edward, I want to hear this. I hate it when you keep things like this from me. I want to be close to you."

"Mmm." I said, nodding. I was her only child, and to put it simply, I was it. Esme had a lot of complications when it came to pregnancy. I was the miracle baby in her eyes, and therefore she had felt like it was critical for her to be close to me. I loved her, but I hadn't had a one on one conversation with her since I was eleven or so. And I don't even remember what it was about.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" She asked, her eyes laced with tears. "I'm beyond tired of you not communicating with me, treating me with no respect. You never used to be like this." Oh the joy one experiences when a parent gives you a lecture...

"I want to be alone." I muttered.

"Cut it out Edward. You don't want to be alone, you've never desired that. Why can't you be open to me and let me know what's going through your head? I can't read people like you do. You've got a million thoughts in your mind and you share none of them. I'm sick of you driving people away." Were we really having this conversation? I had just got back from Miami. This was all Alice's fault. She was honest and open and it made Esme see my flaws. Damn her.

"Fine." I snapped impatiently. What was keeping Carlisle? That was an easy answer – he was probably fighting with my aunt and uncle. They despised my dad because he had always been so protective of her. The Cullen's may look perfect on the outside, but all of them, including me, are fucking dysfunctional.

"I'm in love with Bella and she can't say it back. And I don't know why."

"Because you hurt her." She said simply. "What have you tried with her?" She asked.

"I gave her a piece of jewellery, I took her out to places, I don't know. I keep on running, chasing after her, but nothing works when it comes to her. And I can't get away from her because I can't stop missing her."

"Isn't it terrible when you love someone like that?" She said tentatively.

"I wish we could start over but she isn't giving me the chance. She's so bipolar. One minute she'll look like she wants to say it and in the next she's just walking away or completely mad at me."

Esme shook her head from side to side. "If you really love her you will keep chasing. Someone like Bella shouldn't be given up on. And she's way too important to you, as you are to her." Carlisle started to walk back to the car. "See how it easy is to talk to me?" She said, a simple smile on her face. I had always felt like I connected with Esme more than Carlisle – I mean, of course we had guy talk which was mostly sports, but Esme had always understood me completely.

"Did I miss anything?" Carlisle asked grumpily, his tone giving away that whatever the fight had been about, he hadn't won.

"Nothing exciting." Esme replied. The car ride home was filled with babbles about Miami, of course leaving out anything to do with Bella. Carlisle of course asked about the game and the nooks and crannies behind it. He had always been athletic, and through his parents' eyes, he was the golden child. He had never done anything wrong.

When we arrived home the heat had dropped – it was actually a little cold, much to my dismay. I unpacked, throwing half my things into the clothes hamper before charging my iPod and turning my laptop on. I logged onto Facebook and checked my notifications, looking through the photos I had been tagged in by Alice of course. Lauren's name popped onto the bottom of my screen and I groaned as I set my setting to offline.

_Why the sudden change?_

Thankfully, it was Bella. And now she wants to talk to me. Of course.

_I'm not in the mood for talking to certain people. You can guess who, right?_

_Lauren? Jess? Maybe some other girls you met in Florida? I don't know. _

Actually, I had a couple of friend requests from some of the kids in Miami, a few guys and girls who I had met only once and experienced a brief conversation with. I accepted all of them and did a little bit of profile stalking before returning to my discussion with Bella.

_Just Lauren. She's starting to get on my nerves._

_And that's after two years? You're not very observant, are you? _

_Quite the opposite. How's the sparrow? _

_Hurting like a mother fucker. I've been squirming all night. _

The image of Bella being hot and bothered and moving her legs up and down entered my mind, and I could not release it. What a complete turn on. _Give it about two days and it'll throb a lot less. You'll be fine. _

_Ugh but it hurts. _

_Want me to come over and make it all better? _How could I resist putting something witty in? The conversation was already dirty – it didn't take a genius to know that.

_Asshole. I'll see you tomorrow._

I glanced at the clock on the laptop and frowned. _It's not even ten yet. What are you going to do? _

_I don't know, and whatever it is, it isn't any of your business. Night. _

She went offline before I could even say anything to her. I sighed and closed the lid to my laptop and crashed on my bed, my eyes wide open, my mind wide awake. I was in no state for sleeping. This weekend had been good – great, in fact. I had ever felt more alive than Friday night – kissing her over and over, her lips on mine...I wanted more. Once I had started, there was no way I was going to stop.

I had to do something amazing for Bella, but what? She already knew I loved her. I needed her to say the words so I knew I wasn't wasting my time with her. Maybe she's trying to fight against her feelings, like I had once done. It only makes sense anyways. I had impaired her appallingly, it was intolerable. I sacrificed her reputation in order for mine to flourish.

What the hell was I meant to do?

**Bella's Point Of View**

I heard the bell like signal for the end of class, and of course, our teacher decided to hold us back. Rose groaned and Jasper rolled his head back. It was Friday afternoon, and one hundred and two degrees. Why was it so hot this time of year? I had forgotten – this was California. It barely ever got cold. "I want my TGIF now." Rose growled in my ear, stabbing her notebook with her pen. Tonight myself and Rose were invited over to Alice's place to stay the night and then tomorrow, we were looking for cotillion dresses.

Alice had begged that we all do it together, and when I said I'd rather not, the pixie turned into a serial killer that would make Norman Bates look like something out of a Disney movie. Plus, I had a stupid speech I had to write for the President thing, which I would be reading in front of the juniors, the teachers, and majority of the seniors. Before I knew it, sheets of paper were being handed around the classroom, and the words 'Sociology Assignment' caught my attention. Well, that was one more thing that was added to my never ending list of things to do.

It was an essay on the theory of the looking glass self. "Words can't express how joyous I am to receive this wonderful development that will most likely result in me hanging myself." Rose hissed, while I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Is something about Charles Horton Cooley's theory amusing to you, Miss Swan?" The teacher asked. Surely enough, everyone turned around to look at me. _Look how many fucks I give..._

"No." I replied, and with that, she dismissed us. Rose was the first one that leapt out of her chair, eager to experience freedom before myself or Jasper – or anyone else in the room. We said our goodbyes and I was soon riding my Vespa down the streets, the hot wind blowing in my hair. I was thanking whoever had decided to build a pool in Alice's backyard.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked, as I shut the front door. The air conditioning was going at full blast, and the house was actually cold.

"No time!" I yelled back, leaping up the stairs to my room and peeling my school uniform off my skin. I changed into a pair of high waisted shorts and a singlet top and grabbed everything necessary for tonight and tomorrow. When I came back down, I noticed Emmett was watching a repeat of Entourage and pigging out on Ben and Jerry's Triple Caramel Chunk ice cream. "You like Entourage?" I smirked.

"Nothing else is on." He murmured, looking at the ice cream with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What about ESPN?" I asked, grabbing my keys.

Emmett shrugged. "It's all commentary at the moment. I think there's a game on later though." He said.

"Speaking of game, isn't there a football match tonight?"

"Yeah...Tonight." Emmett wore a dumbfounded expression. Honestly, what did Rose see in my brother? I'll never know. I said goodbye to him and walked out the door, yanking my helmet on and taking off down the road again. My skin was melting off under the sun, I honestly felt like I was going to have a stroke. I reached Alice's house – it had a small garden out the front with a brown curved path that led to the front door. To the right of that, coffee coloured French doors had been installed.

Alice answered with a bright smile on her face, in a bright blue bikini. "Come in!" She cheered. I happily dumped my bag at the foot of the stairs, took my towel out, and made my way into her backyard. Rose was lounging on a pool chair, her skin glistening with chlorinated pool water. I stripped off and dived in – the water was freezing, just like I had expected. It felt wonderful on my skin.

"Can you believe it was only a week ago that we were in Miami?" Rose asked, as she came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. Alice's room was roughly the same size as the second floor of my house. It was like her own apartment – it had everything.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Alice beamed, as she painted her nails a deep purple. The weather had dropped, but not by much. "Oh yes, and Bella, what did you end up doing with Edward?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We hung out." I faked a yawn. _Yeah, hung out at a tattoo parlour where he witnessed me screaming in pain. _

Alice threw a pillow at me. "What happened!" She asked, frustrated.

"Do you really want to know? You'll hate me." I said. Rosalie's eyes widened at me.

"Bella, did you have sex?" She asked, no hint of humour on her face.

I looked at her and shook my head no. "I would never blow my friends off to go and have sex. And come on – it's Edward. Really, Rose?"

"I just wanted to make sure." At that, Alice looked a little guilty. Damn right she should – Due to the tattoo, I had been limping around on Sunday and Alice accused us of sex.

"Tell me!" Alice said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and rolled down the side of my shorts, exposing my tattoo. Alice choked on her Mountain Dew. "Tell me that's temporary. Please." She said.

"Awesome!" Rose said, giving me a high five. "Did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch." I answered, while Alice just stared. "Lighten up Brandon. At least it's not a tramp stamp." I retorted.

"Honestly Bella, a tattoo? Did Edward see?"

"Yes. Although I don't think he was looking when I actually got it done. He has two tattoos, you know." I informed them both. Rose nodded silently while Alice looked extremely betrayed. "Alice, it was my choice."

"It was a stupid one." She huffed.

"It's my body, not yours. Don't tell anyone by the way. My flawless reputation will be ruined. By the way, you were the one that thought I had sex with him originally, so shame on you." I said dramatically, as Alice finally cracked a smile.

"So did you and Edward do anything besides that?" Rose asked.

"Yes. We fought. And we spilled everything to each other. And then we would kiss, then fight, then confess...It was put on repeat." I admitted.

"Hold the phone. You kissed?" Alice asked incredulously, as though it was such a big thing.

"We made out at the underground, then in an elevator, and had a couple of pecks here and there. And then we would start fighting, just like that. And he would just casually put it out there, saying he loves me, and I would ask him over and over again to shut the hell up. I can't bring myself to say it. I don't want to fall, only to find that I'm not going to get caught."

"But do you love him?" Alice asked quietly.

"I don't know. He wants me to say the words so badly, and it just about kills me when he says them so freely to me. Why did he do what he did? None of this would be happening if he wasn't so desperate for popularity." I put my face in my hands, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I've known Edward since birth. And I can tell you that while we grew up and attended the same schools and stuff, Edward was very self conscious of himself. He always tried hard to get people's approval. When he arrived at the beginning of freshman year, he didn't click with anyone. The Edward I know is kind and gentle. He plays piano and is incredulously smart and a strong athlete."

Alice sighed while Rose started to talk. "I had grown up with him too. He liked to read and play piano as much as he loved to run and swim and hit the beach."

Alice began talking again. "He's a split like no other – he has two people dwelling in the same body. He knew that if he picked his musical talent over his athleticism, he'd be classified as a band geek. It's all cliché, but he knew that if he joined the running team or football team, he would be recognised instead of being a wallflower. The seniors could see how even though he sat with footballers, he was on the outs. So they approached him and told him that if he wanted true friends, he was going to have to do something that would make him look powerful over another student. They saw you, Bella, and pointed you out, giving Edward the time of day."

"Ever since he's been a right bastard. But he really does love you Bella. The main reason is because you bring out the better qualities – the real, true qualities. And no one else can do that."

I breathed heavily. All I heard was Alice's mumbo jumbo love crap. "What, so I'm changing him for the better?" I asked.

"No, you're just reminding him of how he should've been when you first met. You mean everything to him Bells." Rose told me. "He was an idiot for doing what he did, and although you think he came out squeaky clean, you are completely wrong."

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "So are you saying he was hurt just as much as I was?"

"He was hurt Bella. Not as hurt as you, but he was pained for weeks on end. He had fallen for you Bella."

"We were fifteen." I growled.

"And you haven't stopped loving him. Bella, we all know that he can hurt you over and over and you can do the same to him, but both of you will come crawling back to each other. It's love, Bella. And as soon as you say the words to him, you'll be able to see that you were meant for each other."

"Why did you even bother hating him? We knew it was an act." Rose told me, a devious smile playing on her face.

"Hate is safer than love." I told her. I hadn't been fooling anyone around me. The only person I had fooled was myself. "I can't do it though. I don't want to be hurt again."

"Bella, you have to get over this. Edward means what he says. If he says he loves you, then why wouldn't you believe it?" Alice asked, looking frustrated. "You've been just as bad as him. From the sounds of it, both of you are severely bipolar and you've got commitment issues."

"I don't." I said weakly.

"I'm not judging you Bella. You were played with, you let your guard down, and the one you love was going behind your back. Why wouldn't you have issues? All I want is for you to be happy. And being with Edward will make you happy." She said, promise in her eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to be happy. I needed Edward. It could just be simple, but of course, when anything was associated with me, it was always a drama. Was trouble-free even an option anymore? Or did everything have to farfetched and problematical? But more importantly, could I overcome my fears and say the words? Or was love going to be lost?

* * *

**There we have it :) Next chapter we have someone from Bella's past, from her sophomore year in Forks as well as the delivery of her campaign speech. If you want the next chapter, review this one! People who sign in get a sneak peak of next chapter and get to know who it is ;) Thanks for reading!**


	20. Speeches And Sinners

**Disclaimer: All rights, characters etc go to Stephenie Meyer. Part's of Bella's speech goes to the writers/producers/directors of the movie **_**Election**_** - Albert Berger, ****David Gale****, ****Keith Samples****, Ron Yerxa, Alexander Payne, ****Jim Taylor**** and ****Tom Perrotta****.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty – Speeches and Sinners**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I ran to the end of the street and felt my stomach pull in the other direction. I was far too nervous to run today. I was already panting for Christs' sake. I wiped the coat of sweat off my forehead and walked at an average pace back to my house. Violet was in the front yard waxing her board. She gave a frown at me.

"You don't look so good." She commented. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, my stomach bubbling and flipping and doing all sorts of things. My legs felt like they were about to give out, my knees were wobbling terribly. I had jelly legs. "I feel so sick." I said, before walking inside and going straight into my bathroom. I lay my head against the cool white porcelain sink before vomiting up dinner from last night. How the hell was I meant to give a speech in front of so many people, convincing them I was the one they should be voting for?

I couldn't even convince myself. Lauren would win, again. I took a cold shower, shivering as the water felt like icicles hitting my skin. I turned on a little bit of hot water, trying to get calm, and trying to control my stomach from transporting to my throat. I couldn't let Lauren win. But how? I had tried working on my speech, and it sucked. So I had torn it up and thrown it out. It was now a huge regret. I shaved my legs and got out of the shower, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Why did I even care so much? It had started out as a dare and now it felt as though my life depended on it. I guess it was because I didn't want Lauren to win, and because I had actually made a decent enough speech that seemed to persuade Mr Wayne that I was suitable to be President. There was a knock at my door and I saw Alice walk in, wearing a sheepish smile and carrying two large coffees.

"A muggles own version of Felix Felicis." Alice said, smiling as she made a Harry Potter reference.

"I love you Alice. I really do." I said, taking one of the miracle working beverages and pouring it into my mouth. It burnt my throat but I relished it with enthusiasm – it was better than feeling vomit. We chatted for a while before we decided to get to school. I hopped out of Alice's car, feeling confident. I noticed that Lauren had put up new posters. All I could see was an outline of a person on them and that it was black and white. As I grew closer to them, my feeling of confidence shattered within me.

'_WOULD YOU LET THIS GIRL BE THE FACE OF JUNIOR YEAR?' _Were the words on the bottom of the poster. It was a black and white photo of myself that had been blown up. I was fully naked, my privates blurred. My head was rolled onto the back of my neck as I lay on the floor. It was a clear shot and a cheap one at that, and I knew exactly who was behind it.

Alice was fuming next to me. Angrily, she ripped it off the wall and dragged me with her as people stared at me, snickering. "Don't you dare!" Alice yelled at them as she paraded down the corridors, ripping every poster off the walls and lockers. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren, parading around with a bunch of posters under her arm. I tore myself away from Alice and with all my might, pushed Lauren to the floor.

"Like it?" Lauren smirked, as she was on the floor. "I told you Swan, I was going to get revenge."

"Where the fuck did you get that picture?" I asked. "And don't think about bullshitting me Mallory."

Lauren's eyes were challenging. "I looked up the graduating senior class of two years ago. He still had the picture, and a wonderful video. It really was entertaining."

"Why are you such a bitch? I don't know anyone as heartless or as attention seeking as you. Who screwed you over? Who made you such a bitch?" I demanded, throwing her on the floor again. She merely laughed at me.

"Oh please Bella. Cut the crap and take a look at yourself. You return here, thinking what? That we'd all forget about Edward's stunt? Of course not. Did you think that you would just slip into place, unnoticed? Get real, Swan. This is the authentic world. None of us forgot. We all know exactly who you are."

I felt tears welling in my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I took one of her posters and took it with me as I went down the corridor, ignoring the growing crowd, thinking of something to say for the stupid campaign.

* * *

"Girls and boys, can I get your attention please!" Mr Wayne yelled out into the microphone. The seniors and juniors had been crammed into the gym, everyone looking at one another. I couldn't stop my legs from shaking, and I was happy that they were hidden behind the podium. "We all know how this works, right? You've all got a pen and a slip of paper that simply has two names on it. After hearing both of the speeches, tick either Isabella Swan or Lauren Mallory, and place them in the voting box located at the exits. If anyone ticks both boxes or makes up their own suggestion for President, that vote will not be counted. Without further ado, I call upon Lauren Mallory to present her speech."

Lauren smiled at everyone as they clapped for her, but in an uncaring manner. "Good morning fellow students and teachers. As you all know, I'm Lauren Mallory, and I stand before you for one reason and one only. I want to be your President, your representative. This school is always in need of change. And by electing me, I can do that for you.

By electing me, you don't have to stand up. I'll do it for you. By electing me, you don't have to be trapped in your own mind. I can free you. Unlike my opposition, you can assure that I will not be arriving drunk and naked at the school any time soon. By participating in extracurricular activities for the past two years, it ensures that I am interested in what you do too, meaning that I have knowledge of your perspectives on this school. A vote for me is a vote for you." She stepped down off the podium as people clapped absentmindedly, as though they had been brainwashed.

My Wayne stepped up to the microphone. "Thank you Ms Mallory. Ms Swan, I call upon you to present your speech." He said, looking straight at me. I looked at the teachers, who looked bored and disinterested. I looked to the students, who were barely paying attention. I tried to single out a familiar face, but I couldn't find one. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack – literally impossible.

I cleared my throat before reaching under the podium and grabbing the poster I had taken from Lauren earlier on. "My name is Bella Swan. How many of you know me because of this?" I asked, unravelling the poster and showing the entire junior and senior class. Most of them started talking amongst themselves, some nodding at me, others raising their hands with a questionable, puzzled expression.

"Yeah, most of you know me because in freshman year, I arrived drunk and naked at the school and wet my pants in front of most of you. Today I was asked why I even bothered returning here. And I only thought of the answer now, and the answer is courage. It wasn't like I wanted nothing more to run away again. But people reminded me that running away would just make me look like a fool. It's fear that drives courage mostly. I can tell you that much.

Before you judge me on what seems like a highly clichéd speech, ask yourselves what you would do if you were in my position. How would you feel about being betrayed by someone you thought you could trust, only to find out he was using you for popularity? That's all you guys care about, right? Being popular means you're on top. It means you don't get bullied, it's like a safe barrier. We watch movies like Mean Girls and it accurately displays the social hierarchy of high school. Everybody wants to be on top.

I'm not an idiot. Who cares about this stupid election? We all know it doesn't matter who gets elected president. Do you really think it's going to change anything around here; make one single person smarter or happier or nicer? The only person it does matter to is the one who gets elected. The same pathetic charade happens every year, and everyone makes the same pathetic promises that they don't end up keeping or completing.

I can go on about changes that I want to make to the school and how we should work together to create a better and brighter future, but it's not going to go anywhere. I started off talking about courage – did you think that telling the truth was easy? No, lying is for the weak. But I'm a firm believer of reality, and bravery is the sole ingredient to make truth. Popularity is what drives most high schools. We all want it; it's just something that everyone lies about.

So just vote for me. At least I tell the truth. I'm not going to feed lies to you and say that I can change the school for the better. None of you seem to care, anyway. Neither do I, when it comes to it. I never had a dream of being president – in fact, I told my friend that whatever the next sign up sheet was, I'd sign up for it. And this was it. If you want a no bull president, then I guess that's me. I can promise you though, if you vote me, I'll ask the school board and student body to dismantle this stupid presidency scheme so none of us will have to sit through one of these assemblies again."

Everyone was roaring at me, standing on the seats, cheering. The teachers looked a little pissed off, but I think they knew that I was telling the total truth. No one even cared anyway. No changes were ever made.

Oh, and nobody had to know that I stole most parts from my speech from a movie...

* * *

I parked my Vespa in the driveway and stared at the navy blue Mercedes parked across the street. It had never been there before...Then again, it could've just been a neighbour's new car. Whatever. I walked inside with my bag on my shoulder and walked straight onto the patio, and I froze as I lay my books down.

A tall blonde woman was swimming in my pool, completely naked. She was doing laps at a slow pace, and as I saw her head break to the surface, her bright blue eyes poured into mine. I noticed the pure lust in them and was reminded of my sophomore year at Forks High. Memories flashed through my mind and I tried to block them with something else, but nothing was coming to me. The girl stopped swimming and she got out of the pool, not at all ashamed of her body. She grabbed a towel that was hanging on the pool fence and wrapped herself in it before smiling widely at me.

"Bella Swan, did you really think you could just leave without saying goodbye!" Tanya Denali said to me, smiling and engulfing me in a hug. She kissed my cheek and I shook the chlorine off me. "I made you wet." She said, her eyebrows wagging at the sexual innuendo. I noticed her dangling belly piercing and the tattoo behind her ear and lower back. Not to mention the nipple piercing.

Tanya had not been a friend to me. Instead, she had been an accomplice, my partner in crime during sophomore year. We went bar hopping most nights, or we stayed out in Port Angeles and slept in people's backyards and stole and went down to the park and sat there in the soaking rain, drunk. After what had happened with Edward, I wanted to forget about it so badly that I made friends with the first person who crossed my eye the following year, and it was Tanya, the biggest whore in the school.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stammered. More importantly, how the fuck did she get into my house? At the end of sophomore year, Tanya had started treating me as a slave – it was one of my reasons that I couldn't stay there anymore. It was funny how I ran from one problem to another.

"I asked Renee. School was getting a little boring." She admitted. "So I figured I could bunk here for a while, and catch up with you."

She was the epitome of slut, bitch, backstabber, all combined in one. If Lauren was bad, then Tanya was the devil. She was _Georgina Sparks _from 'Gossip Girl' and _Jennifer Check_ from 'Jennifer's Body' rolled into one. She was cruel and manipulative and the worst person I'd ever met.

"You have to leave." I said sternly, my teeth grinding. She looked at me smugly.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're my best friend Bella. Do you even know the shit I went through to get here?" She said, moving closer to me. "My parents think I'm enrolled in a boarding school in London. Come on Bella, be cool. I'm not liking this new you – I think you need a drink to loosen up."

"Tanya, I'm not as dependent on alcohol." I said, trying to lock eyes with her. After that night with Edward, alcohol had became the enemy. I had sworn I'd never touch the stuff again. Of course, Tanya got me hooked and I became obsessed with it. But I had controlled myself. Sure, I got drunk now and then, but I wasn't drinking every day. "I've changed."

She shook her head mockingly. "Bella, get real. You haven't changed at all. You've just hid yourself away from the world. Come on. Let's investigate." She smiled, taking my hand and leading me inside my own house.

"I'm not letting you fuck up things for me." I said, feeling a burst of confidence flow through me.

Tanya stepped closer towards me. "I didn't fuck anything up for you, Bella. If I recall correctly, you made all your own shots. But I can't leave. I have to stay with you for a little while. We can do it all again." She smiled widely, before darting around me and opening the kitchen cabinets in the hunt for alcohol. I heard the front door open and looked around my shoulder quickly. Tanya turned around also, and Emmett entered.

"Well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Tanya said, her body language changing rapidly. Emmett quirked an eyebrow up at me, his face wondering. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tanya."

"Bells, whose this?" He asked.

"A friend from Forks." I said quietly. I had told him about Tanya, of course, only stating that she was a slut and she went city hopping for guys of any age.

"Oh yeah...Bella mentioned you once." He said.

"All bad I hope." She grinned and moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a girlfriend." Emmett said, backing off.

Tanya turned to me and then back to Emmett. "Bells, I'm impressed. I thought you weren't into the burly type. I'm glad you're expanding your preferences."

"He's my brother Tanya, and off limits." I growled, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Tanya pouted as she was torn away from him. The fact that he had a girlfriend wouldn't stop her. _Nothing_ stopped her. "We don't have any spare rooms." I said seriously.

"So we'll be sleeping together then, just like old times."

_Just like old times._ The words lingered around in my mind. Old times were the last thing I needed.

Tanya lay across my bed and I noticed that she had already dumped a bag in my room. "How did you get in?" I asked curiously.

"Window," Tanya replied, going over to her bag and flipping items out. "Where are we going tonight?" She questioned, pulling out short dresses and mid drift shirts. Tanya had the best clothes, of course, most of her things had been shoplifted or stolen from her family. She had two older sisters and her mother was a fashion designer and her father was a wealthy banker, but Tanya had felt the need to rebel.

It was kind of why I got the tattoo. I had always wanted it done but I couldn't get it with Renee around. Renee didn't mind all that much that I went out most nights last year – she thought we were doing our mountain of homework each night, as though we were the perfect daughters. She was naive, but she knew me in and out.

Tanya's family had apartments in New York, houses in The Hamptons, a house in Santa Barbara, etcetera. Both her sisters were socialites who resided in New York, and Tanya was expected to follow in their footsteps. The only reason Tanya had gone to Forks High was because her father was sent to jail for fraud, and her mother wanted to avoid the media, so they moved to the most undiscovered place in the country – Forks.

Tanya pulled out a bottle of vodka and grinned at me. "Just what I was looking for. Shall we?"

* * *

**So, insight into Bella's past at Forks, five chapters out from the end. Who guessed it was Tanya? For those of you who haven't, you should watch Election. It's an incredible movie! People who sign in when they review get a sneak peak of chapter twenty one! Thanks for reading :)**


	21. Did The Tables Just Turn?

**Chapter Twenty One – Did The Tables Just Turn?**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I took my phone out and dialled Rosalie's number. I waited anxiously, wondering if she was purposely leaving me hanging or she had left it on vibrate or something...She knew the only reason I called her was because I needed something from her. It worked both ways. "What?" She snapped.

"PMS much Hale?" I asked, then dropped the act, remembering the purpose of my phone call. "I need Bella's address."

"No." She said smugly.

"Come on."

I heard Rose sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'll text it to you." She said, then hung up. I waited impatiently for her text, drumming my fingers on the screen of my phone. My phone vibrated under my touch and the screen lit up, and as soon as I saw the address, I grabbed my car keys and I was off.

"Edward where are you going?" Carlisle called out. Could I not get away with anything in this house?

"For a drive."

"We have dinner reservations." Esme said, coming into the room.

"I know, I'm going to be quick. I'll be back soon." I said, and the fled the house as Carlisle told me to be quick. I drove like a madman towards Bella's house, wondering what I was actually doing. What could I say to her? It was Bella for crying out loud – something would make us converse. I arrived at her home and I knocked on the door, my head filled with the never ending list of scenarios that could take place in the next moment.

It looked like nobody was home. As I turned around to leave, the door opened. I turned around and was met with a striking pair of blue eyes. I took the girl in completely – she was my age, surely, wearing nothing but a red bikini. Her strawberry blonde hair was flowing around her face, and when she saw me, she smiled. I noticed the small tattoos on her body, and her belly piercing. She was so sexy, so amazingly attractive that it had blown me away.

"Is Bella here?" I squeaked, wondering if Rose had given me the wrong address. It was most certainly a possibility.

Her head shook from side to side. "She stayed back at school. She didn't tell me why. You can wait for her if you like." She said slyly, leaving the door wide open, as she turned around and walked inside, her hips swaying seductively.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. Surely Emmett wasn't cheating on Rose, and I doubted that Bella's dad was a pimp.

"So, the bitch decided to keep me a secret?" She looked a little pissed off before smiling at me. "Tanya. I'm a close friend of Bella's. Thirsty?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Um, yeah, a little." I winced as she pulled out a bottle of gin and vermouth. She fixed up two martini's as she questioned me. I wondered how long she had been living here, and the story behind Bella and Tanya's friendship.

"What's your connection to Bella?"

"I just came over to talk." I lied.

She scoffed as she bought out the drinks. "Guys like you don't _talk_. You wanted to get her to do something – like fuck, or at least get to third base." She smirked, raising the glass to her lips.

"No. I mean yes, I'd like to, but that wasn't my intention, not today." I said, feeling anxious. Was she trustworthy?

"Cheers." She responded, clinking her glass to me. She placed a hand on my thigh, moving it up and down. I acted like I didn't notice, desperately trying to think of Bella. She downed her drink in seconds and then pressed her lips to mine, her tongue fighting to enter my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shaking her off.

"Satisfying you." She answered with charm. She then slid onto me, straddling me. She moved her hips up and down and I took a sip of my drink. This was not what I was expecting.

"Bella might come through the door at any minute." I said, trying to break free.

"I don't care." She whispered against me, before plunging her lips to mine again.

I set my drink down on the coffee table before putting my hands on her hips, letting her take over.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View **

Tanya had overstayed her welcome to a sickening amount. She needed to leave before she was caught out. Emmett had agreed to keep Tanya a secret that remained between us, therefore Charlie had no idea that she was living with us. She was out every night, probably asking for alcohol, taking drugs, or being mistaken for a prostitute. I opened the front door and made my way into the kitchen. There were two martini glasses lying on the table and I shuddered to think that Tanya had a friend over earlier on today.

"Bella!" Tanya called out from the backyard. I walked out to her sun tanning on the deck and I sighed as I noticed she had a Smirnoff with her. "Or should I say object of affection?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?" I asked, narrowing my eyes with suspicion and mistrust. What had she done this time...

"A guy came around before. He was looking for you and I invited him in and we were talking about you."

I stopped myself from lunging at her. "What was his name?" I asked her, my voice lowering with anger.

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know. But he was hot. Like, really fucking hot. Green eyes, he kind of had red hair, super cute." She said.

"Fuck you." I said. "Get out of here Tanya." I snarled. Edward had been here looking for me, and instead he probably had sex with Tanya.

"What did I do?" She said, standing up. "You can't kick me out Bella."

"This is my fucking house and yes I fucking can. If you ever show up again I'll have Charlie onto you and I will expose you." I said.

Tanya laughed bitterly. "I didn't do anything with him." She muttered. "Well, I mean, I stripped for him and I sucked his dick but no home run Bella. He was out of here before I could force him onto me."

"Get out of my house Tanya. Don't think about tracking me down again." I said, grabbing her wrist angrily and dragging her up the stairs as she fed me crap about how I wasn't being a good friend and that I would regret my words later on. I threw all her shit into her suitcase as she dressed in a pair of shorts and a blouse.

"Fine then, if you're completely serious. Maybe you have changed." She said, cocking her head to the side. "But here's a present for you." She said, getting her bag and giving me a large bottle of Absolut Vodka. She shoved it into my hands and opened the front door, keys in hand.

"Ok so you've changed. You're not as dependent on alcohol and you're a lot less slutty. Doesn't mean you have to shun me out of your life. As soon as school finished back in Forks, it was like 'see you later, I'm getting a one way ticket out of here'. I was alone, again. You were the first person who actually gave me a chance. I'm always going to regard you as my closest friend, even if you don't reciprocate the notion."

"Just go." I pleaded, motioning to the door. She nodded solemnly, gave me hug and kiss on the cheek, and left. I closed the door behind her and looked at the bottle of vodka.

Tanya was a person of the past, and someone who I didn't intend to interact with in the future. She had caused me develop habits – bad habits. When I wasn't drinking in sophomore year, I had felt as though in order to have a good time, I needed to have a drink. I had huge withdrawal symptoms and I felt like drinking myself stupid every minute of every day.

I grabbed the bottle and went upstairs with it, and I went to put it under my bed. I peered as I saw the lingerie that Alice had given me for my birthday, and I spotted something flat and shiny. With inquisitiveness, I pulled it out. It was the CD Edward had given to me from September. It seemed like ages ago that I had received it from him. I put it in my laptop and waited as it loaded. I was still clutching the vodka, as absentminded as ever.

Beautiful, soft piano playing started to play, and everything inside of me shuddered. Edward was amazing when it came to the piano – but he was ashamed of his musical talent. None of his friends knew about his passion for it. When he was younger he would compete with other kids, but when he started freshman year, he chose being athletic over being musical, knowing he would be popular.

I sighed as the music finished off. Unexpectedly, he started to speak. "I wrote that for you Bella. I can't keep chasing you like this, it's killing me. Please surrender and be mine. I love you, happy birthday."

My mouth was slightly open in awe and shock. Had he always been such a sappy romantic? I knew that this was rare. I knew that what he had just said was the truth. Why else would he go through all that trouble? I contemplated calling him, or even driving to his house, but I told myself not to. He had received a blow job from the whore of whores. Tanya had said that he wanted to speak to me though...

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's thriving voice from outside my door, making me jump. "Dinner!" I lifted myself up off the floor and opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs to join Charlie, Emmett and Violet.

"Bella, what are you doing on the weekend?" Violet asked, directly looking at me. I played with my food; I wasn't near hungry enough to have food in me.

"Don't know yet." I shrugged, pouring a glass of water for myself. Violet nodded slowly.

"I was thinking, how about I take you shopping for your cotillion dress? We've got the Christmas break to do it." She asked. The entire room went silent and I pursed my lips.

"I think Alice and Rose were going to come with me and do that." I saw Charlie's fatherly expression and I straightened my back. "But I'm sure I can go with you instead." I said, smiling half heartedly. She smiled back and Emmett burped loudly at the table.

"Oops."

"Emmett." Charlie said with a tone of caution.

"Sorry dad." He said, then got back to eating. After dinner I went upstairs and signed into Facebook, and scrolled through the list of online people. Edward wasn't on. I slammed my fist lightly on the desk, a little annoyed. He was never on when I needed him. I went offline and started doing a bit of my homework and then some extra calculus notes. I needed the biggest head start possible in advanced placement.

My eyes occasionally drifted to the bottle of vodka, and after staring at it for the fifth time that night, I picked it up and rolled it under my bed so I wouldn't be distracted or tempted. Maybe I would give it to Emmett. But he would get nosy and ask where I got it from. He wasn't good at minding his own business.

I turned my head and looked under my bed warily. Maybe just one sip wouldn't hurt...No. I wouldn't let myself go down that path, not again. But it would only be one sip; I would allow myself to put it away straight after. _You're really not fooling anyone. You know as soon as you have a little, the whole thing will be gone in the next five minutes. _

I shook my head and got the vodka out. I looked at it with intensity before opening it and taking a whiff. My jaw clenched as I went into my bathroom and poured it down the sink, watching as it gurgled in the drain, swirling around, before disappearing.

* * *

"Please don't hate me." Rose said, as she held up a cream coloured ticket. "I don't even want to go. And then I was complaining so mother dearest decided to buy one for you so I'd be happier."

I snatched the ticket from her and read it. It was an admission to a Christmas masquerade bash – an annual charity gala where all proceeds and donations went towards a Californian housing institute for homeless people. I spread my legs out on the bench and glared at it.

"I know you'd rather spend it at a party where we would gladly dress up in something slutty, or stay in and pig out and watch movies, but just sacrifice yourself one night and come with me. It would do wonders for your reputation."

I snorted loudly. "My reputation? My reputation is sky high seeing that I've been Junior Year President for over a month now."

"Yeah, not that the speech was mostly taken from a movie. Good move, Tammy Metzler." She said, referring to the movie _Election_. I had put many elements of the fictional Tammy's speech into mine. Of course, no one but Rose and I knew. "I'll give you a dress and a mask and everything. And Alice is going, so it's not going to be all that bad."

I caved, hanging my head with defeat. "Fine." I sighed, while Rose pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. "Being my brother's girlfriend has worn off on you and I don't like it." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I have him whipped." She said with confidence. "Trust me Bella, I wear the pants. Observe." She stated, as Emmett and Jasper walked over. She grabbed Emmett's shirt collar and smiled at him. "Baby, can you grab me a coffee?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he looked taken aback at the affectionate gesture.

Emmett smiled. "Sure." He said eagerly, as he ran off while Rose and I laughed, Jasper on the outs.

"That boy will do anything." Rose said, as Jasper caught onto the joke, and laughed with us. Alice approached us then, looking like hell. She noticed my Starbuck's and drank the rest. "Well, aren't we looking fine and dandy?" Rose said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Stupid fucking Edward drives like a madman." She growled, and pulled out a small mirror from her bag and began playing around with her hair. "Bella, I'll pay you back for the coffee."

"No no, take it. You need it more." I insisted.

She smiled graciously before she slumped her shoulders – something Alice never did. "Oh, Jasper, I'm about to have my period. So no hanky panky for the week." She said in a casual manner, while Jasper went red hot in the face with extreme embarrassment. Rose and I looked at each other before we laughed our asses off.

"Hanky panky? God Alice, just call it sex." Rose said, wiping away a tear, struggling to get the words out.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not hear about your period this early in the morning. Or ever – but honestly Alice, we have our own to worry about." I joined in, my cheeks hurting from the laughter that had over powered me.

"I'm gonna go and find Emmett." Jasper said awkwardly.

"Relax. We'll stop with the girl talk." Rose said, giggling as Emmett snaked his hands around her waist, with a coffee. "God your whipped." She said, as Emmett frowned.

"I resent that." He said, pouting.

"Get some balls." Alice said, perking up a little. Rose looked shocked at Alice's words. "What? I'm not perfect."

"Jesus Alice, I love you." Rose said, as they grinned at each other.

I noticed Mike Newton wolf whistling from the table next to ours. Rose scowled and gave him the finger as Alice rolled her eyes. "Ladies, just make out already, we can feel the sexual tension from here." He called out, as the guys around him barked with laughter.

_How the fuck was that even funny..._

"Newton! Do the world a favour and jump off a bridge." Alice shot back impatiently.

"I like PMS Alice." Emmett said, as he high fived the tiny pixie. Mike shot her a look and I noticed Edward sitting behind Mike, staring at me. Jesus Mary Joseph...

The bell rang, signalling first period, and we all made our ways to our lockers, and then to class. I sat next to Jasper and noticed Edward was sitting behind me. He passed me a note that landed on my desk as the substitute teacher wrote questions on the board.

_Going to the Christmas gala?_

I huffed and Jasper looked at me, concerned. I blew him off, assuring him it was nothing. He nodded before returning back to his own world.

_Is Tanya any good? _

I didn't get an answer, and that was positive. It meant he was going to leave me alone – until the end of class, of course, where we would most likely argue, and go right back to square one. Surely enough, when class ended, Edward took a hold of me and pulled me to the side of the bustling corridor.

"I didn't want her to. I was waiting for you and she dragged herself all over me. I was powerless."

"And yet, you didn't leave, or reject her. I guess your ego is the replacement for your brain." I said calmly.

Edward sighed. "I didn't want it to happen! I was waiting for you, to tell you something." He said.

I was almost fooled by the pity displayed in his luminous green eyes. "Well, what do you want me to do then?" I asked.

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can just forget it never happened, or we can fight like we always do. Choose my reaction." I answered, folding my arms. "But right now, I need to get to calculus."

"No, _we_ need to get to calculus." He emphasised.

"We're not a couple." I objected, jogging down the corridor. I felt like an imbecile. He chased after me and he held the classroom door open for me as Mr Varner scowled at us and shook his head. Everybody stared at us with wide, judging eyes, and Alice's mouth was hanging open. The only spare desks were on the far left of the room in the middle row. Jess happened to be seated behind Edward and I could feel her death glares burning holes in my shirt.

I struggled with my work and Edward slipped me notes every now and then when the teachers back was turned. I opened the notes and they all contained a thorough step by step list of how to do logarithmic differentiation. I gave him a death glare, but put them in the back of my notebook for safekeeping, knowing they'd come in handy for excellent study notes.

Biology came around fast and Edward purposely faced his chair in my direction. Our teacher hadn't shown up, and being the reliable class we were, nobody had informed the Administrative Office. "Are you going to the Christmas benefit? You never answered me."

"Well, you never told me about how I should react to the whole Tanya thing." I said begrudgingly. He gave me a look and I propped my elbows up on the desk and rested my cheeks in my hands. "Rose surprised me with a ticket. But apparently everyone is going, so it looks like there won't be much point organising a party."

"It sucks that its masquerade themed. It means there will be no girl showing her inner slut, except for some mild cleavage." He grinned and I hit him over the head.

"Pig." I stated, yawning.

"I don't think I'm going." He ignored me, but rubbed his head. I smiled wistfully with satisfaction. "I might go out of town." He had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"To where?" I asked.

"Since when do you care?" He mocked me, wagging his eyebrows. I made a face and he chuckled.

"Stop being so..."

"Charming? Dazzling? Amazing?" He tried.

"Egocentric." It was the perfect fit. "And in case you wanted an answer, I've never cared."

"You did care." He said quietly, as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Don't touch me." My teeth clenched together.

He made a face of dissatisfaction. "Bella, stop pushing me away." His eyes ached with something I couldn't put my finger on. "Let me break the walls down."

"Fuck off." I whispered, hiding my hair in my face.

He looked very angry then, like he could hit me. "I don't want to make up your mind, Bella. I know that if I tell you to forget about it, you won't. You'll just bring it up in a conversation and we will fight. And if I say get mad at me, well, that means we fight. I'm sick of chasing after you. This isn't a game, Bella. You can take me or you can let me go. If you swear that you're over me once and for all, I'll leave you alone. But if you love me, say it. This time, you have to prove it to me."

With that, Edward gathered his books up in his arms and left the room without a second glance.

* * *

**Ok, there we have it, chapter twenty one. How many of you thought it was Bella in the preview I sent you guys? Oh, and if you didn't get a preview, that would probably be because you didn't review. Review = Preview, yes? So people have been asking me about sequels and if I'm posting any stories after this one. There will be no sequel, because I think this story is good by itself, and if I did a sequel, it would probably be extremely stereotypical and cliche and whatnot. **

**As for posting other stories, well, I'd have to write them first. I have a billion ideas, I just need time to write them, and of course, motivation. Just keep a look out for a new story - Not sure how far away it would be, but I promise to post a second story within the next couple of months :) People who sign in when they review get a preview of chapter twenty two, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. If it reaches 400 reviews I will update as soon as it hits. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO CullenLover100, who solved the problem of how to upload, as some of you may know that fanfiction has been experiencing some difficulty recently, making it unable to upload. Your a genius, and thank you!**** Thank you for the reviews so far, and kudos for those who have been reading and keeping up this entire time - You are wonderful! :)  
**


	22. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter Twenty Two – Everything Has Changed**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Why do I even care? No, forget I said that. I don't give a toss about him. But I do, I want to know where he is, I want to see him so bad...Ugh!" I threw my hands up in frustration and ordered another espresso shot. Rose looked at me with unease while Alice was smiling her ass off, enjoying my monologue of insanity.

"Why is he such an asshole? I mean he's really fucked up, but so am I. Sure he does heartbreaking things to me that make me want to assume the fetal position on the floor while crying my eyes out, but maybe that's why I'm so attracted to him! I could fall for him over and over all the midst of saying how much I hate him."

"The line between pure love and blind hatred are blurred." Rose sighed, circling her index finger around and around the lid of her coffee cup.

"I think that's what it is. Did you guys feel like this when you first said it out loud?" My legs were bouncing underneath my seat.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep for two days. I just kept thinking about how my life with Jasper would turn out. I said it and he said it right back." Alice told me, nodding as she spoke and putting her hand on mine.

"I'm not in love." Rose said, wearing her best poker face. Alice looked at her as if she might kill her.

"What!" She shrieked, her hands in the air.

"The whole love concept that you told us about got me thinking about what love truly means. I don't want to say it and then find myself trapped and hyperventilating because Emmett's all over me. I don't want the kind of love Alice has with Jasper, and I don't want to fight all the time like you and Edward."

"Jasper and I aren't perfect, you know." Alice said quietly. Both Rose and I looked at her to continue speaking. "When we decided that we would date, we fought quite a bit. It was mainly because of how he had dated Bella and that I was her best friend. Both of us knew that we had a deep connection, but friends come first." She said with assurance. "Of course, now, we're fine. I couldn't be happier."

"Rose, what is your idea of love?" I said, calming down a little.

She sighed and tapped her index finger rapidly on the table – it was something she did when she was about to spill the beans of honesty. "I can see what Emmett is like. He's one of the guys who wants to date me because I'm pretty. And although we've dated for a couple of months, we haven't actually 'dated'. We've gone out about three times, and after every date, we've had sex. I always move to fast in relationships."

"Then go out with him and talk with him. And don't have sex afterwards. I think Emmett is madly in love with you." Alice said, smiling and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Don't say that! I feel terrible when you say that. It makes me seem as though I wanted him to fall for me."

"You're thinking of Edward. I fell for every fucking word." I told her.

* * *

**24 Hours Earlier**

"Emmett!" I yelled, storming into the den and pausing the electro pop music bursting through the house. "Get the door!" Emmett looked up from where he was doing push ups, and scowled.

"I'm busy, you get it." He said, then went back to exercising. I growled loudly and went downstairs and opened the door, only to find Edward standing there with a smile on his face. I moved back a little.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere." He said with a smile.

"I refuse to leave this house."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, forget who I am. Just for an hour." He begged, with his smouldering gaze. I gave him a glare and folded my arms across my chest. What could he possibly want now?

"One second." I said, then disappeared upstairs. "Emmett, I'm going out!" I yelled over the music. Emmett waved me off and I went into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. I was still in my pyjamas. I turned around and jumped, finding Edward casually lying on the floor of my bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"Your bed is covered in books, so I opted for the floor." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms out. He very randomly stuck his hand out under my bed and his eyes widened with surprise as he drew out the numerous pile of coloured lingerie that I had completely forgotten about. I looked at him with pure horror etched on my face. "Well, haven't we been naughty?" He smirked.

"Alice gave them to me for my birthday as a joke."

"Sure." He said, not believing me.

"Do I need to wear anything in particular?" I asked.

"These." He said, with a wide smile, as he threw a pair of baby blue lingerie at me. I threw them back at him and gave him a death stare. Edward yawned. "Just shorts and a shirt. Nothing fancy."

I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a loose singlet top before getting changed in my bathroom. No way was I going to let Edward see me get changed. I then came to my senses and slammed the door open, fully dressed, in a fit of rage.

"Get out." I commanded seriously. Edward looked at me gravely, but made no attempt to move.

"Get out." I said, a little louder.

"Let the walls down." He whispered. "Let them go Bella. Just forget about everything." He soothed me as I made an attempt not to cry. It felt perfect for just a second, like we were two normal people, until I remembered who I was with, and it bought me into reality. My arms shook before I exhaled and inhaled a couple of times and swept my hair out of my face and up into a ponytail.

"I'm ready."

He got off the ground and he grabbed my hand, and squeezed it tightly. I tried to pull away but he reminded me to let my walls down - again. It was only halfway into the car ride that I had forgotten my phone. "Where are we going and how long will it take?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's a surprise, and I already told you, we will be back in an hour."

"I hate surprises." I muttered dully, pouting like a six year old. Edward chuckled and slung his free arm over my seat, but not touching me. I really didn't like where this was going...

He pulled up at an open field, and he got out and scooted around my side to let me out. This had been the Edward who wasn't an egotistical jerk – this was the Edward who was kind and gentle. We started to walk up an unmarked path and I grew a little worried. I soon found my hand laced in with his, and I had to admit, it did make me feel a little relaxed. He smelt like lavender and honey, and I smiled at the familiar aroma.

Suddenly, our path had perished, and I found myself standing in front of a wide open field, with fresh grass where the sun poured down on it, and flowers of vibrant shades basked in its happy warmth. There was a picnic blanket in the middle, and Edward led me over to it. "I'm not much of a romantic. Esme helped a lot." He said quietly, as he sat down and stretched his legs out. I did the same.

"Why did you do this? Are you going to seduce me?" I quirked an eyebrow at him while he smiled with slight amusement.

"Are you seducible?"

"I am, but there may be some woodland creatures who would frown upon us doing such a dirty deed." Edward chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. So this was what it felt like to have no guard, no walls, to have an exposed heart...

"Bella, I want you to say something for me." Edward said, while pulling out shot glasses with chocolate mousse in them. I took one and knew what he was going to do.

"Edward, this is all wonderful, but I can't do it. Not with our history and everything that's happened." I looked away from his gaze, but he put his finger under my chin and scooped me up in his lap. Our faces were so close, our noses almost touching.

"Bella, I have done some truly horrible things to you, things that would take a lifetime to forgive. But I love you, and surely that's got to count. All I know is that I don't want to spend my days saying sorry over and over, or fighting constantly with you, or seeing you upset. Instead, I want you to be holding my hand, laughing with me, being with me. Bella, I love you, and that is never going to change. And that is the truth."

My breathing hitched and my palms grew sweaty. This was the moment. This was when my heart was going to start pounding in my chest and where the butterflies in my stomach were going to flutter about, right up my throat.

"Edward, I've been fighting emotions since I got here. I've been rude but I've had my reasons. I developed many trust issues that were made because of what you did to me. But you are the only person in my life that no matter how many times you had hurt me or made me mad, I'd still want you so much. Edward, I love you."

Like I had predicted, my heart pounded with life and I felt as though I had shed my old skin, like a snake. I had been scraped to reveal fresh matter, and the feelings were not hurt or despair. It was comfortable, it was new, it was good.

It was love.

* * *

I woke up the following morning to surprisingly dark clouds in the sky. I frowned a little before getting out from under my sheets and into my bathroom. I cleansed my face and looked at myself in the mirror, studying my features. Nothing had changed about me externally, but everything on the inside had. I love Edward Cullen. The words made me feel unafraid and fearless, as though my time of recovery from heartbreak had been wasted.

I went downstairs and saw Violet and Luke Miller standing in the kitchen. He was wearing gym shorts and a plain tee shirt and he smiled when he saw me. "Long time no see!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, peeking out the front yard. Charlie had already left, thank God.

"I was running by. Thought I might as well pop in to see the fighter here." He grinned as he tousled Violet's hair. She scowled and hit him playfully. I, however, could see exactly what had just happened, and when Violet saw my eye, she looked down at the floor, ashamed and embarrassed.

We made awkward small talk in the kitchen as I looked in the cupboards for something to eat. I found a box of Captain Crunch and there was half a box of Pop Tarts. Of course, Emmett having the qualities of a five year old, the flavour was Hot Fudge Sundae, and I put one into the toaster with grimace, but secretly excited. I hadn't had a breakfast as sugary as this in a long time.

Luke noticed my pop tart and he searched the cupboard. "I've never had one before!" He exclaimed excitedly, as he ripped the blue packaging and looked at the toaster pastry. I swore he was drooling. Violet pushed him out of her way and put the pop tart in the toaster, rolling her eyes and made her way to the fruit bowl.

"You are such a little kid lifeguard man."

"Just because you're on a strict diet surfer girl." Luke shot back with an easy going grin. "My dad never let me and Scott have these, we had a bowl of muesli every morning once we grew out of the need for that baby puree shit. He misses you Bella." I looked up at the sudden mention of his twin, of my ex boyfriend.

"What he did was wrong." I said lightly. "Plus, I kind of think there's someone else..." Luke was too oblivious to notice that not only I was talking about myself, I was referring to him also.

Violet's eyes lit up with excitement. "Who!" She was bouncing around and Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed his pop tart, only to drop it on the counter.

"Ow! It's hot." He whined, looking at Violet with an adorable pout, sticking two fingers under the tap.

"I've got bigger balls than you." Violet sighed, getting a plate for him. "Would you like me to cut it up for you in little chunks too?"

"Oh, I'd actually like it done in triangles." He informed her with a sly grin. Violet ignored him, grabbed an apple, and joined me at the table.

"So who's the lover boy?" She asked me.

"I have to get ready for school." I smiled, not caring that it wasn't meant. Violet and Luke had been flirting like there was no tomorrow, and it truly started to worry me. I left my half eaten bowl of Captain Crunch in the sink and grabbed my pop tart and swallowed the last part before going upstairs and waking Emmett up. I jumped on top of him and he groaned loudly.

"Time for school giant!" I declared loudly in his ear. He tried to hit me and missed and I grinned. He then turned over so I was underneath and he trapped me in his doona and exited the bed. I dug myself out quickly and scowled at him.

"Ha." He said. "I win! As my prize I want the last pop tart." He said, and then started to exit his room. Oh God, if he saw Luke down there with Violet, he'd go mental.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you." I said seriously. He looked at me with true concern in his eyes. "I never told you why Tanya was really here, did I."

"No, you didn't."

I exhaled, knowing I was taking an age old burden off my back. "In sophomore year at Forks, Tanya was my first friend. She was really my only friend. She was really out there, as in she was out every night drinking or smoking or doing drugs or having sex. She and I did a lot of that stuff together. I didn't have sex and I didn't smoke, but I did once try cocaine and pot. I'm never going there again. The thing I most wanted to let you know is that I developed a hardcore addiction to alcohol. I had at least a bottle every day and Renee never found out. I need you to not be mad."

Emmett's frame hardened and his jaw clenched and unclenched. "It's in the past though, right?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. I mean, I didn't drink once I left Forks. I don't drink as much as I used to – a lot less. But Tanya just turned up one day, claiming she needed to see me when really, she tracked me down because she was homeless."

"You were best friends with a man eater?" He said, fighting the urge to smile, although the seriousness was reflected in his eyes.

"No, I was best friends with a she devil. She was trying to get me to have a drink with her every afternoon I came home from school."

"She came onto me more than once." Emmett said sadly. "But I pushed her away. I would never do anything like that. I would never cheat on Rose."

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

He gave me a look before sighing, knowing that his testosterone level would do down a few pegs. "I think I do. I know that she makes me happier than I've ever been. She reveals a whole other side of me that even I didn't know I had."

The tender moment ended and I realised the time. If I didn't start getting ready now, I was going to be late. "Mind giving me a lift to school?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He waved me off and I went into my room to change.

* * *

Although I had spent American Literature, Calculus and Spanish with Edward, I had gone out of my way to avoid him. But now that Biology had approached, well, I had to sit next to him, and there was no easy way of avoiding someone who sits fifteen inches away from you. He came to class just as the bell rung, and when he saw me, he smiled happily. "Hey." He said easily.

"Hi."

I was bouncing my leg up and down due to my sugar high from breakfast. I was going to go for a run when I got home to work it off. I had avoided Edward because there was a lot that he didn't know about me. He had no idea about half the stuff that had happened to me, and I felt a little guilty because he thought he was cause for all my issues.

"Why is this so awkward?" He asked suddenly.

"It's not," I objected, redoing my hair. "I was just thinking about something."

"About what, love?" My hands froze and I looked at him, seeing a completely different side.

"_Love_?" I quoted him, narrowing my eyes a little.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, a little taken aback.

I acted quickly. "Nothing, except I'm not very used to you calling me that."

"Well you better adapt quickly." He said, flashing a charming smile my way. "Can I take you out tonight?"

"Like a date?" I quirked an eyebrow up and chewed my lip.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" He questioned.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter top, trying to think of an answer. "I love you and you love me. How does that change anything?" I shrugged, pushing him away.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me Bella? It changes everything. I thought that you opening your heart would make the guards disappear, but either you didn't mean it when you said it, or you're not willing to try and let go."

"I don't want this to lead to nowhere. I don't want you to screw up and me take off running. The reason I ran is because I could start all over and a great benefit of that was knowing you were far away. I could put everything behind me, but in reality that didn't work. I spent weeks crying in my bed because of what you did to me. I wish I could say that last year, I lived my life without even a small thought of you, but that never happened. You were always on my mind."

"You're holding other things back." He said fiercely.

"Which I will tell you over dinner tonight because people are staring." I said, my teeth clenched.

Edward put his forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "I'll be at your place at seven thirty." He said seriously.

When the bell rang, he was the first one out the door.

* * *

The car ride was awful from the moment he picked me up. Charlie met Edward and he took a liking to him immediately, whispering he was the nicer one out of Jasper and Scott. How wrong Charlie was...

"Do you still love Italian food?" He asked, his eyes on the road.

"Yes." I said quietly, my head leaning on the cool glass of the window. "Can you please slow down a little?" I begged. We were doing almost double the speed limit.

Edward growled gently, but decelerated. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. So are we going to talk over dinner?" He asked me.

"Yes."

With a firm nod, we stopped speaking. The restaurant was somewhere between crowded and empty, and I requested a place down the far end of the place was suitable. Edward put an arm around my waist and although the gesture was nice and comforting, I removed myself from him. He rolled his eyes and pulled my chair out for me before taking his place.

"There is a lot I have to tell you." I started. Edward poured a glass of water for him and I as I opened my mouth to talk. "I put a lot of crap on you when I came back. The issues I have don't all revolve around you, and I feel terribly guilty for that."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I took an uneasy gasp of air. "I can't trust people, but you are not the person that made that happen. At least, not entirely. You know Tanya?" He nodded solemnly. "Well, we met in sophomore year in Forks. She was rebellious and I wanted as much as an escape from you as I could get, so I resorted in drinking and doing drugs. Of course, she was a lot worse than me, but she never pressured me to do it. I became an alcoholic and I couldn't go a day without drinking. When I said I wanted to stop doing what we had been doing, Tanya and I had a fight and she said no one would ever love a goody two shoes like me."

"That's not true." He said softly.

"She also said that she never liked me in the first place and that she had been stealing money off me. So, I ran again as soon as the schooling year finished. I made up an excuse to my mother that I wanted to go back to California, and when I told the story I made up, I realised how much of it was true. I wanted to come back here because Rose and Alice were two people I can trust with my whole heart, and Emmett cares for me. I thought about you a lot on the plane ride and I wondered what would happen."

"Bella, the past doesn't matter. The things you've done are not as bad as what I've done. I don't deserve someone like you."

"Yes you do, Edward. Both of us are dysfunctional. It's what makes us work. When I came back, I wished that people had forgotten what had happened to me, but they all knew. I had never felt so embarrassed or stupid for returning. Everyday I felt like running away, and that day in the meadow, it was the first day I didn't feel like packing and getting on a plane, because in that little moment, everything was right."

"Is that all?"

"No. When I dated Jasper, and saw you and Lauren, I was crushed and I was mad. I asked Jasper why you were doing things like that and it got me thinking about the game of love. I researched it and I got addicted to it. I asked around, seeing what people's views were and why we incorporated things like playing hard to get and friends with benefits and all that."

"You asked me if we wanted to start a friend with benefits thing...Were you going to use me?" He asked, his eyes lighting with anger.

I was nervous in my seat. "Yes. But I knew as soon as I asked you, the whole thing would just fail. We'd end up hating each other even more."

"You were going to use me?" He repeated.

"Well, I did use you. Emmett asked me if I wanted to get back at you for doing what you did to me. Stupidly I said yes, and he gave me the Rules of Engagement, except it was twisted. It was like a guideline of how to get you to step back in line. That failed because I realised how stupid it was and I never finished it."

"You do realise that everything is bullshit? The game of love? Really Bella, you don't need all those theories and stuff to decide if you want to be with someone. And honestly, you were taking relationship advice from Emmett? Not to be offensive to him, but when was he an expert? No wonder you didn't want to say you love me, it's all gotten to your head."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I brushed it away, feeling low and stupid and completely dumb, as though I had been given a lecture on how to behave. "I love you." I said softly. "If you can let go of the things I did in the past, then I can do the same to you."

The waitress came around and asked us what we would be eating. I opened the menu and tried to make a quick decision, but Edward ordered for the both of us and she was on her way. He turned his attention back to me and took a deep sigh. "Maybe we should rethink it all."

"As in?"

"Maybe we should spend some time apart during Christmas break. I think I'm going away so that makes it a lot easier."

"Ok." I said. "And then when you get back?"

"We'll talk." He said, "I promise."

I nodded and we were silent throughout dinner. At least the food was excellent. The Christmas break without Edward would mean I would get a lot of thinking done. Did I want him back in my life? If I chose yes, it meant that I was able to let go of it all and start again, as well as accepting the fact that I loved him. On the other hand, if I didn't want to be with him, that meant he would be out of my life once and for all.

It was a fork in the road. The problem was, what did I really want?

* * *

**There we have it, another chapter by yours truly :) You guys have been fantastic with reviews so far, so keep it up per favour! Remember to enable your private messaging feature so you can get a PM with a preview in it! And also, review = preview! See you guys next time :)**


	23. One Other Thing

**Chapter Twenty Three – One Other Thing**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Emmett looked at me from across the table, a pained look on his face. It held no colour or cheerfulness like it usually would, instead, an expression mixed with questioning and hurt. It mirrored mine, and also Charlie's. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" When Charlie had called a family meeting, I instantly thought someone was dead or incredibly ill. Charlie placed his hands on the table and wound his fingers together, suggesting that something had happened – something that deeply hurt Charlie, and I can safely say nothing really hurt my dad more than a broken heart.

"Kids, Violet won't be coming around anymore." He said plainly. That was enough for me to understand the full story. I knew exactly why she wasn't going to be seen around the Swan property.

Emmett's face dropped, and although I was waiting for this day to come, it hurt a little bit too. She had proven herself that she wasn't a gold digging whore – she really did love my dad. Unfortunately, she happened to love Luke more. "Why? What happened?"

"She...She rekindled with a friend from the past and realised she had feelings for him. I guess it was for the best, we weren't going to last. She was too young for me, too energetic." He shrugged, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Charlie, you'll find someone else. But for future referencing, just choose someone a little older." Emmett said, while Charlie told him to call him dad. Emmett had called Charlie by his first name since he was little.

"Yeah dad, there will be someone else. Somebody more suitable." I said.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "Violet was nice, but she was like a sister. I mean, if you married her, that would be completely weird."

"I didn't really have an intention of marrying her, Emmett. But thanks." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "There's something else that I need to tell you guys. I've been issued a case in Michigan, and I'm going to be there at least until early January. I head out in two days."

"You're not going to be here for Christmas?" I said, shocked.

"I'm stationed in Detroit, but I'll try and set up a webcam so I can say merry Christmas and Happy New Year." He promised.

"Is it life threatening?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"I don't think so. It's a mass murder killing so it doesn't mean I'll be completely safe, but fingers crossed that everyone will be ok." He said seriously. "Emmett, I want you to look after your sister and Bella, I want you to look after Emmett." He said, shedding light on the dark situation. "Just remember I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm not new to this."

I nodded with confidence. "Ok."

"So with that being said, I'm giving Christmas presents early." He grinned and led us down to the garage. "Emmett, Bella told me you wanted one of these, and I'm seriously concerned, but I wish you the best of luck with it." He said, as he removed a grey sheet and revealed a unicycle. Emmett screamed with glee and I laughed as he jumped up and down.

"YES!" He said triumphantly. Charlie had asked me what Emmett wanted, and the only thing that crossed my mind was that he had wanted to learn how to ride a unicycle.

"Just don't join any circuses while I'm gone." Charlie said, smiling. "And Bella, this isn't really from me at all, it's more from Jake, and he insisted I give it to you." He said shyly, taking off another grey sheet, to reveal the Chevy, all pieced together.

"Oh wow!" I said, smiling as he gave me the keys. "Thank you." I said, smiling. I finally had a car.

"But if Emmett needs it, let him use it. And thank Jake for piecing it together." He reminded me as I nodded with gratitude.

We all went inside and Emmett and Charlie watched television while I logged into Facebook and sighed, as Edward was not online. Their family had left early for Christmas break; they were off to Chicago, Illinois, to visit Esme's family. However, I hadn't made my mind up about what path to take, and it was driving me insane.

In short, I was counting down the days to December twenty eight.

* * *

"How do I look?" Emmett asked, grabbing a blue tie from his dresser.

"Nervous. How about me?" I asked, grinning like a winner. I was wearing a festive red and green dress that was like a corset on the chest, and then flowed out beautifully.

"Too girly."

We had been invited to the Hale's Christmas/End of Year party, where half of Los Angeles would be schmoozing about the expensive and fabulous lives they lived. A lot of high society people would be attending, along with some minor celebrities and designers and what not. Basically, anyone who was anyone. But first we were having an early dinner with Rose and her family. Her parents were looking to assessing Emmett to see if he shaped up to their high expectations.

Emmett grabbed his blazer, a bottle of expensive red wine and Rose's present and we took his jeep to Rose's place. We made casual conversation about Rose mostly. "I really do think I love her. But I don't think she returns it. Can you find out for me?" He asked.

"Um, ok?"

"Don't girls talk about their feelings like all the time and all that? She's your best friend Bella, she'll tell you." He said.

I slumped my shoulders as he parked the car and we got out. Rose answered the door as she tackled me in a hug and engulfed my brother in a passionate kiss. "Mistletoe." She said, looking up at the Mistletoe that was hanging from the door frame, while I hid my disgust. Rose kissed my cheek. "Merry Christmas girlfriend and boyfriend." She smiled, taking Emmett's hand and leading us through her home, which had been decorated to a point of insanity. The Hale's went into overdrive when it came to Christmas – the festivity messed with their heads.

Frank Sinatra's 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' rung throughout the warm house, and Carole greeted us with a dazzling smile and kissed my cheeks. "Merry Christmas Isabella and Emmett." She said. Emmett kissed her cheek sincerely and shook hands with Rose's dad while Rose watched with intensity.

"This is just something to say thank you for having us over." Emmett withdrew the wine and Carole smiled grandly. The woman may be elegant and classy, but she was a mean drinker.

"Thank you Emmett. How about we have a glass now?" She looked at her husband fondly as he took the bottle from her and went into the kitchen. Carole asked Emmett questions that went from when he was born to what he wanted to do in the future.

"Well, I want to attend college and after graduation, I want to set up my own architect and construction company."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She smiled at Rose and winked at her, knowing that was a very good sign.

"I love your dress." Rose said to me. "It looks awesome."

"Thanks." I smiled wistfully. "Do you know where you stand with the whole love thing yet?" I asked quietly.

Rose rocked her head from side to side. "I don't know yet, but I do know that all I want to do is jump him right now. God he is so sexy in a suit."

I put my hand on my chest and coughed. "Kin, just keep in mind." Rose laughed merrily and put an arm around my hip.

"Heard from Edward?" Her voice was barely a whisper in my ear.

"Nope. But let's push him aside and talk about you and Emmett. No pressure, but just so you know, he's crazy about you." I told her.

Rose caught Emmett staring at us and she waved, her blonde curls bouncing around her. "I know that I like him more than I should. At first it was just lust, as it always is, but he's kind of pushing me into commitment, and I like it."

"That is totally Samantha Jones right there." I rolled my eyes and she laughed again.

"You're still on about that?"

"No, but it can't hurt to joke. If I want to lead myself down the path that involves Edward, then I'm willing to stop my little projects. It was childish, anyway."

"I don't think it was. You would make a wonderful anthropologist Bells." She said, then her smile dropped. "I have to tell you something, before everyone else gets here. It's...its pretty serious." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked impulsively, touching her arms. If Rose said it was serious, then it was definitely serious – Most of the time she was easygoing and light, but when the smile faded, it was for a legitimate reason every time.

"Come with me." She said, taking my hand and leading me upstairs and into her room. She set her glass down on her desk and paced the room, looking anxiously at me. "Last year, when I was dating Edward, I missed my period."

I stared at her incredulously. "Were you pregnant?" I asked with astonishment. A baby with Edward's eyes and Rose's hair filled my mind and I froze.

"No! No, Bella." She assured me. I exhaled, relaxed. "I missed my period for about three months – I thought it would pass over but it didn't. So I went to the doctor and got some tests done. Right before summer started, right before Edward and I went away, I was told I had Premature Ovarian Failure, meaning my ovaries don't, and will never work. It was idiopathic, most cases are. I can never get pregnant. It's kind of why I don't want to be in love with Emmett. Because then we would start creating a future for ourselves and I know he would want kids, and it's something that I can never give him."

My mouth was slightly agape. Of all the things she could've said, that was it. I took a moment to take it all in, and before I knew it, my eyes had flooded with saltwater tears and my arms were crushing her. The thing that killed me most was that she was never going to be able to have kids, and there would be nothing I could do to help her out, or make the problem go away.

We sat with our arms around each other, for what seemed like hours. She cried into the crook of my neck. "I'm going to let him down. I'm going to hate myself forever. This is all my fault." Her voice was broken, shattered, like a glass vase that had slipped out of gentle fingertips onto a hard wooden floor.

I held her back, my hands in her cheeks. "No. Do not blame yourself for this. It is nobody's fault, Rose. And Emmett will love you no matter what, even if your ovaries don't function." I promised her, before she broke down one last time in front of me.

"You are my best friend." I heard her whisper in my hair, as her tears fell once more.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

Rose and Bella came down the stairs and I could immediately tell something was wrong. Both of them had red rimmed eyes – both had been crying. _About what?_ I asked myself, pondering. Bella held Rose close to her, as if she was protecting her from something. "All right! Let's get started then." Rose's father said, as he took his place at the table while plates of food were served.

Everybody else started to move toward the table, including me. I had never seen so much fucking food in my life. It almost looked fake, as if it had been glazed with something poisonous, giving it an untouchable, please-don't-eat-me appearance. I felt somebody touch my wrist, and I turned to see it was Rose.

"I need to tell you something." She said in a quiet voice, before pulling me out of the room and up the stairs. She led me into her bedroom, and I took in my surroundings. The walls were plain white, a chandelier hung from the ceiling. A double bed lay against a wall, and on that wall, there were dozens of Polaroid photos that formed a shape of a diamond. A lot of them were Rose and Bella at different ages. I turned to her, remembering that whatever the reason was that had made her upset, it was going to be serious.

I held her hands in mine and she looked at me with unease. "Emmett, you are completely amazing. You are better than the guy of my dreams, because you're real. I don't deserve the affection you give me. You are the first guy that has seen past me, gave me a second chance for a first impression. I can't ask for anything more than just you, all of you."

"Rose, what's going on?" I asked, reading the scared look in her eyes.

She took an uneasy sigh before telling me words in shakily breaths. "I'm unable to have children. I have a condition called Premature Ovarian Failure, meaning my ovaries are dysfunctional. No matter how many times I try, I can never have a child. I'm telling you this because ever since meeting you, I've had dreams about us in the future. College, marriage, a home, and children that have your hair and my eyes, that will never exist. And it kills me to know that with me, that will never happen for you."

I held her hands a little tighter but made sure I wasn't hurting her. "Rose, doing all those things with you is my dream. I want those things with you too. We can go to college together, we can get married, we can move into a house and make it a home. We can also travel, see the world. So you're unable to have kids, its ok. Do you know why?" I asked, my hand brushing her soft cheek.

"Why?" She asked timidly.

"Because all I need is you. I love you Rose, and condition or not, it's never going to change. No matter how many fights we have or if you leave or I leave or something terrible happens – I'm never going to stop loving you."

My heart beat ferociously in my chest. It was better than any kind of adrenaline rush – it wasn't something you could get on a football field or from bungee jumping over a cliff. As hard as it was for me to say, this was love. "We can find other ways to have children. There is adoption, IVF, designer babies. Whatever you want to do in the future, I'll second it. I'm going to be there beside you, no matter how unimportant the topic is."

It was forward, I'll admit, but Rose was all I wanted. I really couldn't picture my life without her.

"Emmett, I love you." She had looked right into my eyes as she said it, her hands nervously touching every feature on my face. "You make me happier than I could ever imagine. I love you for saying that you will be by my side, and that is all I could ever hope for." She said, and then jumped into my arms, as we enjoyed a moment of bliss in a garbage dump of a situation.

* * *

**A bit gooey there, am I right? Oh well, romance never hurt anyone now, did it? I have four more days until two weeks holidays, where I plan to write like a mother fucker, all for you guys! Review for a preview of chapter twenty four - We are almost there! In the meanwhile, download "_Walk You Home_" and "_The Rain_" by Horrorshow - It may be Australian Hip Hop, but the lyrics are simply amazing. And pretty please read "_The Red Suns_" by realism, you can find it on her page! Speak to you soon, thanks a bunch for reading :)**


	24. Heart Skipped A Beat

**Chapter Twenty Four – Heart Skipped A Beat**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I had woken up in my bed, and I felt alone. School was out, and the Christmas benefit was tonight. And Edward hadn't returned. As I curled my legs up toward my chin, I wondered why I missed him so much. I hadn't used my sarcasm in too long, I guess that was it.

Oh fuck it, who was I kidding?

I loved him. I missed him like crazy. I wanted him to run to me, I wanted him to touch my arms and my face and brush loose strands of my hair out of my face while I babbled on about unimportant things. I picked up my phone and went through my contacts and found his number. It started to ring, and my expectations went sky high and my heart fluttered. Jesus, this was what it felt like to be love sick, didn't it? I was the biggest sap alive.

"Bella." It wasn't a question, his tone wasn't sarcastic. Instead, it sounded a lot like a sound of relief, as though he expected me to be dead, or dropped off the face of the Earth. Or as though he had been expecting me to call this entire time.

"Edward." I said quietly, my tone hushed. He was two hours ahead of me, and I was jealous – he had a spare two hours to gain back when he came back to California.

"I miss you so much. It hurts." He said. I stretched my legs out, and they soon became tangled uncomfortably in the sheets.

"I love you Edward Cullen. I only just woke up and I felt so alone. I had a dream about you."

"I went to bed thinking about you." I wanted to cry at our honesty game. "I want you right near me, I want to hold you."

I stayed silent for a little bit before responding. "I want to meet you in Chicago."

"You'd hate it, it's freezing as fuck and my cousins are all under the age of ten and they all want to do is show off their most prized possessions to me, demanding my attention. I don't mind kids, but if we ever had kids like this..."

Everything in my body froze except my ability to move my mouth. "W-What?" I whispered disbelievingly.

"Fuck. I didn't, I don't know what I'm saying." He stumbled.

I was speechless. Words of every language had been knocked out of my body and I panicked. _Our_ kids? I pictured my future in my mind, although Edward was by my side in every little scene. "Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"...Bye." I whispered, feeling my phone slip out of my hands.

* * *

"Oh God." I chewed my lips, looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a two thousand dollar dress from some French designer that Rose had claimed to know, naturally. The dress was a dark navy blue that was strapless and was decorated with an elaborate silver design. I had silver diamante earrings and a necklace to match, along with black peep toe heels that were digging into my skin. I had never once attended a gala or benefit or whatever it was called, but being a friend of the Hale's meant I was on the list that also contained celebrities and people of high social status.

"Sex on toast, Bella." Rose smiled, her gold dress giving off light. I rolled my eyes and placed the black mask over my head, and sighed a little. "I still can't believe Edward said that. He's a 'we' man. At least, when it comes to you he is. But you can't just block him back out like that Bella. You really can't."

"I can do what I want." I said grudgingly, erasing my mind of him.

Rose sighed heavily in frustration. "Let me get some sense into you. This boy is madly in love with you, he slips up once, and you hang up on him. To him, that creates the illusion that you're not ready to be with him."

"Oh shit. But I do want him, Rose! Do you think I just fucked up the possibility of Edward and I being together?"

She bit her lip and avoided my eye. "Maybe...But I don't want to jinx it. No, what am I saying! This is Edward, woman! He is the love of your life, as you are to him. He is always going to love you."

I nodded, but I was frowning. What if he came back wanting different things? What if he decided he didn't want to make us work after all? I wouldn't stand for it. The idea just made me want to cry.

"Just forget about him Bella."

"I can't Rose! I screwed it all up by hanging up. He is never going to fight for me."

She took my arm. "Bella, this is Edward. He's only living because you are. Now let's go, because I don't want to upset my stupid mother." She said, as we grabbed our clutches and went downstairs. We were hushed into a car and heading for downtown LA. When we arrived, we were put onto a red carpet where camera's flashed before my eyes. Rose smiled at them all in different poses, our arms wrapped around each other. To be frank, I had never felt more materialistic or superficial.

"It's going in the paper." She whispered next to me, and put her hand around my waist. I forced myself to smile and after a couple of shots, we moved toward the door. Our names were checked off and when we were in, I immediately saw Emmett, who looked like he was peeing himself. He instantly looked happy when he saw Rose though, and as he approached us, his smile grew bigger.

"You look beautiful." He said, kissing her. She went pink and smiled. Rose was never one to blush, even if she got embarrassed. It was cute how they fit perfectly. And I was so proud of Emmett and his ability to accept Rose for who she is, for every part of her being. We all dined on fine champagne and met with Alice and Jasper, who looked the part. His tie matched her dress – they were the perfect couple.

Although I was a major fifth wheel, and didn't have many people to blend in with, they included me by keeping the couple stuff strictly low key. As I studied the overflowing room of people of various ages, two people stood out to me. I excused myself from my friends before making my way over to them, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Now I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get here?" I asked, laughing as he looked taken aback.

Jake shook his head. "I show up in the weirdest of places." He grinned. "Bella, you may not remember because you met her when you were off your face, but this is my girlfriend Leah."

Leah was an international model/superstar. She was completely breathtaking in a floor length silver gown and I shook her hand politely. "Hey there." She smiled, her teeth glistening against her dark, russet coloured skin. "Nice to meet you again. All I recall is vomiting up my entire body weight that night." She laughed, and the sound was musical.

"I'm gonna be on the front page of the news tomorrow." Jake said proudly, grinning. Leah bowed her head to his cheek and smiled into it as he patted her head affectionately. Jesus he was a sap around her.

"Thanks for the truck by the way."

"Three years. Can you believe it?" He said with a winning smile. Had he ever been happier?

"Nope. You've proved me wrong Jake. Now you really can do everything." I smiled. "Well I have to get back to my friends, but we're sitting right over there if you want to come and talk to everyone. And Leah, it was good meeting you when I'm sober." I grinned, and she laughed.

"I like you." She said. With a 'see you soon' attitude, I set off to find everyone else. Of course, they had left the table and had gone to dance. I sat on the chair that had my name tag on it and sighed, remembering not to slump my shoulders – Carole was watching me like a hawk in order to be a good debutante.

I sighed heavily again before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and stood up at the angelic face in front of me as I stared back in disbelief, convincing myself I was hallucinating. Edward was standing before me in a suit with a plain black tie and I widened my eyes.

"Edward, how did you -"

His lips met mine perfectly, our arms thrown around each other, caught in a moment. My walls had suddenly crashed down to no remains. I had let him inside and there was simply no way to remove him. When I broke away, his hands were on my cheeks, and I noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Sorry isn't a good enough word to describe my deep apologies." He whispered.

"I'm scared to death of letting you inside, but all along, you were already there. This is what love feels like. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm ready to accept everything. We had both been looking for it, for something we had been afraid of finding. Maybe I'm wrong, but it feels too right. I thought it was easier to run and hide, because for me it was easier to be broken and living a lie than accepting that I still loved you."

"Bella, I love you, and that is something that will never change. I'm feeling alive all over again. It's like I'm feeling for the first time. I feel lost, but I feel so comfortable, so right at home with it. What I've done in the past was deplorably wrong, and if you let me, I will spend everyday of my life making it up to you. I know I've said that before, but I mean it. I tried to be tough on you and tried to convince myself that I would stop chasing after you, but every time I see you, I want to take you in my arms and hold you. I want to do that for the rest of my life."

My breaths were uneven like my heartbeats; I could hear it in my ears. The butterflies pounded in the depths of my stomach as my lips curled into a smile and plunged into his. "I love you Edward. I will love you for forever."

His head bowed to mine, and he was smiling. I put my finger underneath his eyes and smiled before laughing a little. "Shut up." He said, as his free hand went to my hair, his fingers combing through the curls. "Do you want to dance?"

"You come from Chicago to chase me down and all you want is a dance?" I asked playfully. His eyes glistened.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his brows knitting together.

"Now that we've said everything, and we are going to be together, I've made my decision. My decision is to be with you for the rest of my life and this is how it's going to start."

Edward grinned at me before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you." His lips moved along my cheek and down my neck, my skin blazing at his light touches.

"Save it for the bedroom." I said, before taking his hand and placing it in mine. As we turned to leave, I saw Rose look at me, tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and she blew me in a kiss as Edward and I walked away, to a different kind of life.

* * *

I curled myself into the sheets as I peeked into my bathroom, getting a glance of Adonis standing in front of the mirror. He saw me looking in the reflection and he grinned slyly. Before I knew it, he jumped onto the bed and nestled me in his arms, tickling me. I squirmed and screamed, trying to knock him off. "Get off! Please, no." I begged between ragged breaths.

He laughed manically before he started to lay peppered kisses anywhere my skin was. "Your laugh is so cute." He commented, grinning.

I pouted and elbowed his ribs softly and he sighed as he started to play with my hair. I sat in his lap, facing him, nothing to be afraid of. "Shush Guinea Pig." I retorted with a snuffed laugh.

His eyebrows shot up. "Yes mistress." He said. "I will willingly sacrifice my mind and my body so you can conduct your crazy little tests on me to figure out how to male mind works. Of course, there are other tests you can conduct on me of another nature." His eyebrows wiggled up and down in a corny manner and I shook my head, disappointed with what my boyfriend had just said.

"That was an overload of cheesiness."

"You secretly love it." He poked my sides and I jerked, waiting to be tickled. I leaned upwards and kissed his lips, smiling.

"No, I really don't." I said, but then gave in quickly. "Just not too much," I added with a toothy grin. Edward laughed merrily. He hummed to himself as we sat in content and comfort and I leaned into his well sculpted chest.

"I just lost my virginity and now you're going to be all calm?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I should go. This was fun and all, but my parents are waiting for me." He said, moving fast. I managed to grab his leg and pull him onto the bed as I hopped onto his chest, straddling him. I leaned in close.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, licking my lips. He laughed as his hands slid around my waist. "You're a goof."

"Most people don't know that. Keep it on the down low."

"Never. It's my job to as your girlfriend to expose the true you. The guy that likes to play piano and have fun and is unafraid to stand up to people."

"Who says I wasn't that guy before?"

"You were hiding him. It was hidden by your obese ego."

"Well I think it's got a few clogged arteries. Maybe it will die soon."

I chewed my bottom lip as I hopped off him and lay next to him. "Smart ass." I lied across his chest and we entered a silence again. I heard the front door from downstairs slam shut and I immediately rolled out of bed and found an old shirt and put it on.

"Where's the fire?" He asked, propping himself up.

"It's coming up the stairs." I said, hearing multiple footsteps ascending on the stairs. I grabbed my panties from the floor and put them on. Emmett was the first to enter my room, closely followed by Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Get the hell out." Emmett said to Edward, growling. Rose and Alice were smirking at Emmett and Jasper was trying not to smile.

"Bella wants me here." Edward said calmly.

"It's true." I said to Emmett seriously.

"You hurt her Edward, now get out." He said roughly.

I stepped in front of Emmett and glared at him. "Emmett, we figured things out. We love each other, we have set it right."

Emmett stared unblinkingly and looked at Edward for a very long time. "I believe you." He said, and Edward breathed easily. "But I swear to God Edward, you do anything to hurt her, I will break your neck in half." He said menacingly.

"That won't be happening, ever." Edward said, looking at me. I felt the blush creep from my neck to my cheeks and he smiled wider. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together while jumping down. How she was doing that in a floor length gown and nine inch heels I will never know.

"I knew it! I knew all along! I knew you two were going to reunite! Pay up bitches!" She cried with happiness, as Rose and Jasper both handed money to her open palms.

"You guys bet money to see if we were going to get together?" I asked.

Rose shuffled her feet and looked down. "...Yeah." Jasper said quietly, not meeting my eye.

"I just can't believe my best friend bet against me. God Rose." I said dismissively, waving my hands. Rose laughed and tackled me in a hug.

"Oh, and Edward, I believe you. You owe me big time." She said. I turned to look at Edward and back at Rose. "I leant him money for the plane ticket." She explained with a winning smile. I punched her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, before hugging her again.

"Well, I guess we better let you get back to whatever it was you guys were doing..." Alice trailed off, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Jesus Alice that's my sister!" Emmett whined, as all of them cleared out of my bedroom. I shut the door behind them and then turned around to face to love of my life.

"They're gone." He said with a dashing smile. I couldn't stop smiling at that moment. His face suddenly went from happy to curious. "What?" He asked. I hopped over to him, sighing.

"I waited and waited and now it's finally here and it feels so right." I whispered against his arm as it curled around me.

"I think you have always been the best thing that's happened to me. I love you." He whispered.

Immediately, with no reluctance, I answered, my heart skipping a beat. "I love you too Edward."

* * *

**The End, I guess! No sneak peak for the epilogue, if you want it, you have to review :)**


	25. Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty Five – Epilogue**

**Bella's Point Of View**

If you asked me who Edward Cullen was last summer, I would have kindly told you either one of the following answers;

Fuck off.

Nothing – I would have either walked away or pretend I didn't hear you, then insist I didn't know who that was

Tell you everything that happened in freshman year and say he's an ass.

If you asked me who Edward Cullen was in this very moment, I would have kindly told you either one of the following answers;

The most brilliant person I've ever met

The love of my life

Tell you everything that happened freshman year and then conclude with 'he's an ass, but he also happens to be my boyfriend. I'm well aware of his ego, I'm doing my best to deflate it.'

Everyone knows people change their minds, their clothes, their friends, their enemies, and etc. But how many people do you know would change their heart for you? For me, I knew one, and that was plenty for me. I looked down at my dress and forced myself to breathe.

Today was the big day. I had been dreading this day from the day it was mentioned, from the day that Charlie had agreed to it when he knew I wasn't exactly keen on the idea. Damn him.

"You look so pretty." Violet said, knocking me out of my mindless reverie. "God I've got good taste." She worshipped herself, smiling.

Although Violet wasn't seeing my dad anymore, I kept the promise about the Cotillion dress to her. I had grown to like her a lot less, but I wasn't one to go back on my word. And she was thrilled to hear from me, even if she was with somebody else now.

Luke snorted behind us. "As if. I know for a fact that Bella picked that out."

Yes, Luke and Violet had rekindled their past affection for each other. They fought like an old married couple, but they were deeply in love with each other. It should sicken me to spend time with her, but if I could forgive Edward, I could forgive Violet too. "Shut up you." Violet retorted with a smirk on her face.

Luke rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch and kissed Violet goodbye. "I'm going to go grab some lovely unhealthy greasy food now and leave you ladies to it." He said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Violet gripped my shoulders. "I feel like a mother putting her daughter in a beauty pageant. When was the last time I was this proud?" She asked herself idly, smiling with satisfaction. Violet had pampered me all day, much to the disliking of Alice and Rose of course. They wanted to spoil me by taking me to some day spa that cost more than the price of the home I lived in.

"I don't know, but don't make me cry. I don't trust cosmetics that say they're waterproof." I said, picking my dress up a little as I heard a loud honk from outside. That would be Edward.

"Have fun, remember the Waltz for crying out loud. And try to tame that big oaf you call Emmett, ok?" She asked, laughing.

"You miss it, don't you?" I asked, my chignon bouncing as we walked outside.

"I do. But Luke and I are happy now. I forgot how good it was to be around someone my age. Charlie and me, we were two peas in two different pods from a different time." She shrugged. "Look at your boyfriend Bella, Jesus he's hot." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hello boyfriend."

"Have you seen Bella?" Edward asked, smiling. I went red in the face and he chuckled. "You look incredibly perfect." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

I put my finger on his mouth and he pouted. "Lip gloss Eddie!" I mimicked Lauren Mallory, jerking my head away.

"No fair."

"Smile biatches!" Violet said, coming back outside with a camera.

"Oh no." My face turned to one of pure dread.

"Oh yes." She said evilly. "Edward put your arms around Bella's stomach from behind her and smile you two!"

I forced a smile as Violet shot away. Edward kissed the bare exposed skin on my back and I twisted my body around, looking at him with pure adoration. My dress, like everybody else's, would be white. Mine, however, was strapless, floor length, and had a low back. Edward slid a corsage on my wrist and Violet took a couple more shots.

"If you don't get going now, you'll be late." Violet said, smiling and wiping away the tears that brimmed in her eyes.

We bid our goodbyes and Edward helped me into his car. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back and we chatted never endingly all the way there. When we parked, we were sent around the back of the building and we separated into the gender coded green rooms.

"I love you." Edward said, then kissed my forehead, as he disappeared behind the door with Jasper. I stared longingly at the door before I felt Alice grab me, telling me to wake up.

"Finally!" Rose droned, embracing me in a bear hug. "About time."

"Not my fault there was so much traffic." I grumbled, noticing that Carole was watching me. I pushed my shoulders back and smiled at her. Rose's dress was her mother's Cotillion dress. It too was white, but had a vintage lace on the chest area with intricate flowers drawn into the hem. It looked completely amazing on her and I was jealous.

"These shoes are killing me. How the hell are we meant to dance in these?" I asked, while Alice looked at me with disgust.

"We've been practicing the Waltz with them for the past two months Bella. Plus, at least you're not dancing with Emmett. He steps all over my feet." Alice complained.

"Step on his feet in return then. He won't dare hurt you on purpose." Rose said slyly, smiling with a memory playing in her mind.

"Oh God, I'm going to break Jasper's feet."

"And I'm going to break Edward's." Rose said with a tone of revenge in her voice. I gave her a strict look as Carole rung in on our conversation.

"Ten minutes ladies, and you will all officially be women!" She chanted, smiling. "Rosalie, darling, please remember to put your legs together when you sit and to eat with a knife and fork, I don't want you to embarrass me. With habit's as bad as yours, you'll never attract a man."

Rose, of course, lost her temper. "Just so you know mother, in your eyes, I'll never be a woman. Know why? Because I'm unable to have children due to the fact that I inherited premature menopause about a year back. I told Emmett and unlike you, he can accept me for who I am. He loves me and the fact that you scold me about every one of my flaws makes me want to leave."

Carole was taken aback; all means of discipline in her eyes had expired. "Rosalie, please tell me that isn't the truth."

Rose stayed silent, as did myself and Alice. "One hundred percent truth. Once this is over, I'm getting an emancipation. I am sick of you trying to control my life and I'm tired of you putting me down. But most of all, I'm sick of you acting like status is more important than emotion." She hissed. Carole walked away, stunned, and Rose turned to me, her chest moving heavily. "Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

"I'm proud of you." I smiled, hugging her. "You finally stood up to her." Alice joined in on our bonding moment, and we were then separated from each other as we had to line up in alphabetical order. What sucked the most was that all of us were far apart from each other. Another thing that sucked was that Jess Stanley was in front of me.

As Jess walked down her way, when she saw me, she smiled easily. "Bella, I'm sorry about being a bitch to you. I know that you might hate me, but please don't. I wanted the Presidency as much as you did. And between you and me, I picked you over Lauren."

So the girl wasn't a total bitch then. "I never hated you, Jess. I just didn't like it how Lauren had power over and you didn't stand up for yourself." God old Stan finally came to her senses.

"I'm over Lauren. She's just a bitch to me now. Now that I've taken a step back and seen who she really is and seen what she's really like, I can agree with everyone else. I can actually say that she really is a slut. Good luck to Tyler."

My eyebrows knitted together in surprise. "Tyler? Why him?"

"They're dating, silly." Jess remarked, giggling at my obliviousness.

"So actually dating? They aren't fuck buddies or friends with benefits, they're dating?" Jess nodded. Wow, that was something I would never expect to happen. Lauren was actually playing the field now. I guess that meant the impossible was possible.

The boys came out then in single file like us, and as Edward passed me, he kissed my cheek before the getting back in line. Esme clapped her hands. Under her arm was a clipboard and she looked stunning in a deep red ball gown. "Alright, debutantes and beau's. Congratulations, you've made it this far. Now all you have to do is walk down that aisle when your name is called and then take a spot on the floor in the normal position."

Jasper smirked at the word position and I hit him with my flowers. "Would Alice appreciate that?" I hissed.

"Probably. She's a huge fan of sexual innuendos." He whispered back. I looked at him with a curious expression while he just nodded at me. "She's eased up a lot; it's as if she can breathe now." For some twisted reason, Alice acted like she was witch who possessed the supernatural ability to control one's fate, and when Edward and I reunited, it was like a weight had been lifted off her back.

"I will never understand her." I whispered. Everyone started to clap, and then names started to get called out. _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin started to play from the ballroom, and as the doors opened, I saw the first couple go out, behind Carole. When Alice and Emmett went out, I heard a triumphant roar from Emmett, and then howls' of laughter. I could only imagine what had just happened, and I shuddered at the possibilities.

I saw people sift out, and when Edward and Rose came out, Carole and Esme didn't smile with smugness or gossip to each other about how much of a couple they looked like. Not one word was said after 'Cullen' and I saw forever grateful that both women had moved on from their infatuations.

Soon enough, Jasper and I were ready to go, at the front of the line. "Relax; it's not like your getting married." He said, laughing in my ear.

"I really want to hit you with my bouquet again." I growled.

"Isabella Swan, escorted by Jasper Whitlock." Esme read, and everyone was clapping. Jasper and I smiled as my hand was under his, and we crossed to the room to our dance spot without causing any kind of hazard. He silently gave me a fist bump and smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you and Edward."

"Just like I'm happy for you and Alice. Are you sad about leaving her?" Because Jasper was a senior, he was off in a couple of month's time.

"Yes, but we've both decided to try Berkeley. I would hopefully major in History and she would major in one of the performing arts. But I would never even think of letting her go. Not for anything." He said, his eyes filled with love as they crossed the room to where Alice was, standing close with Emmett.

The music changed now, and Jasper bowed as I curtsied, in time with everyone else. We started to dance along to the Waltz and I smiled falsely. I got a couple of hints at Edward any time I could, and when I did, he looked at me and gave a crooked grin. After our dance, we sat down at our assigned tables. I was on a table with two seniors and Edward and Rose.

I turned around in my chair and smiled as Edward walked over to me, also wearing a grin.

His smile told me that I didn't need the game of love or rules of engagement or anything of that nature to love him.

All I needed was a heart.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed :) Please put me on author/story alert so you can see when I'm updating next, as I'm not so sure myself :)** **Happy reading!**


	26. AN: New Story, Please Read!

**Hey guys! **

**Just letting you know I have a new story out, called 'Twice Upon A Time.' It would be incredibly helpful if you took some time out read it! Here's the summary: **

Bella and Edward fell too quickly in love, having married and had kids before they were twenty five. At twenty eight, the two divorced after Edward had an affair, and the spark had disappeared from what seemed like everlasting love. Now, both at age forty, can their sons' college graduation bring them back together?

**Happy reading :)**


End file.
